


Mine

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, Obsession, Swearing, Violence, het references, protective!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Happily married to his ex co-star years after Supernatural has ended, Jared Padalecki-Ackles is the recipient of the unwanted attentions of one of the girls they use to work with on the show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Movie 'Obsessed'.   
> Also, if you are a fan of Genevieve Cortes, you may **NOT** wish to read this fiction.

** Las Angeles.  
December 10, 2013 **

The sun is shining brightly, the air cool and crisp, leaves in shades of red, orange and gold dot the yard of the newly purchased two story rust and gold hued Spanish-style home, as the shiny black Bronco pulled into the driveway.

The Bronco pulled to a stop, engine cutting off, a second before the driver side door opened. 

Sliding from behind the wheel, Jared unfolds his tall frame, standing to his full six foot four inches. 

Closing the door behind himself, he turned to walk around the back of the Bronco toward the passenger door. 

Walking toward him from the open door, Jensen smiled at his husband, the skin around his eyes crinkling. 

Jared pointed at the **SOLD** sign as he passed by it, his gaze on Jensen, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"Somebody needs to get rid of that." Jared told him a moment before they were standing toe to toe, Jensen's arms wrapped around his waist, one of his own around Jensen's as they lean in and brush one another's lips with a soft kiss. 

"I got it." Jensen mumbled, as he pulled back, stepping around Jared, releasing him slowly, his touch lingering as he moved, even as Jared walks toward the back door of the Bronco.

Hands slide against cotton covered skin, lingering as long as possible, hazel orbs locked with green, before each tear their gaze away to do as they were intending to.

Jared opened the back door of the Bronco as Jensen tugged free the **SOLD** sign. 

Reaching into the automobile, Jared unfastened seat belts and clips, slowly lifting their son, Jadon, into his arms as he stepped back from the Bronco.

Their son, another miracle, like being together, that they thought would never be. 

After their marriage, Jared and Jensen had talked about having children, a family of their own.

Both of them being down home Texas boys, family was very important to them, though their relationship being what it was, the dream of children seemed like an impossibility, until Meghan and Mackenzie got involved. 

In order to insure that no matter what, the child would be of Padalecki and Ackles blood, both sisters offered up their eggs. That way no matter the combination that 'took', it would still be _their_ baby.

Jensen turned, walking over to Jared and Jadon, the **SOLD** sign in one hand. 

Standing next to Jared, Jensen wrapped his arm around his husband, leaning in to drop a soft kiss on the side of their son's head. 

"We're home, little man," Jensen told their son softly, gaze sliding over to Jared's, "We're home." 

Jared leaned in, brushing his lips across the corner of Jensen's. 

"Come on, let's get this little guy's stroller," Jared told him softly, "We'll go wander though our new house." he suggested with a smile, bottom lip caught between straight white teeth.

*

Inside, they got a fire going, the ripped in half **SOLD** sign, laying on top of the burning logs. 

Jadon lay in his baby blue and yellow striped stroller sound asleep nearby.

Slightly slanted champagne hazel orbs lock with stunning jade green hued irises as they both start to move through the house, each in opposite directions, though their gazes remain locked.

Jared chewed at his bottom lip, head bowed slightly as he looked up at Jensen from under his long bangs flirtatiously. 

Jensen's lips are curved into a small smirk as his eyes travel over his husband's form, over the dark dress slacks and white dress shirt that Jared now wears to work.

Finding acting jobs hasn't been the easiest thing since 'Supernatural' ended back in 2010. 

Jensen had a small role in one of Milla Jovovich's movies shortly after, payment from that was what they used to pay off the last of their house. 

In the meantime, as they continue to look for other work in acting, Jared has taken a temporary office job, it's a business that someone in Misha Collins' family owns. 

The pay is good and it allows Jensen to be able to stay home with Jadon.

Jared chuckled softly. "You still look like Dean when you do that."

Jensen smiled wider, hanging his head a moment before he raised it to look back toward his husband. 

Both of them slowly walking through hallways that run parallel to the other, their gazes still on one another. 

"I think he has a thing for ya too." Jensen answered softly. 

Jared chuckled, "Oh he does, does he?"

Jensen merely nodded slowly. 

Jared laughed, "Well, I dunno what he's gonna do about that. My husband is very possessive."

Jensen's brows quirked. "Is he now?"

Jared grinned and chuckled, nodding slow, "Oh yeah, definitely."

"Huh," Jensen said with a teasing thoughtful frown as he shook his head, "Dean doesn't seem too worried about that."

Jared's brows rose, "Oh really?"

Jensen shook his head, "Nope."

"Huh," Jared said with a thoughtful frown of his own as he nodded, "I see."

The corner of Jensen's lips quirked upward as he walked toward his husband, stopping before him, hand lifting as digits slowly curled around Jared's baby and dark blue striped tie, jade orbs locked with hazel. 

"He knows you secretly have a thing for him too." Jensen told Jared softly. 

Jared's brows rose as he gave a small huff, "Oh, he _knows_ this, does he?"

Jensen nodded as he tilted his head to the side, "He says you're not as big a prude as his brother."

Jared chuckled, taking a small step back, "Prude!"

Jensen snickered softly, licking his full lips, his gaze never leaving Jared's. 

"Oh, right, Sam's monster kink. We forgot." Jensen explained.

"Monster -!?" Jared huffed softly, eyes narrowing, "Sam did _not_ have a monster kink."

Jensen only raised his brows in answer. 

"He didn't!" Jared insisted. 

Jensen still said nothing. 

Jared chuckled softly, "Yeah, well, maybe he did, but -"

Jensen nodded, chuckling, "Uh-huh, like we said." he shrugged a shoulder, "Otherwise the kid was a prude."

"Hey!" 

" _He_ couldn't handle us both, but you," Jensen nodded as he eyed his husband, "I think you could." Jensen told him, his hand slowly running down Jared's tie, releasing it, his hand sliding over Jared's rock hard six pack stomach and across it as Jensen stepped to the side, starting to walk past him. 

Jared turned his head, watching his husband, "Oh, so now it's a threesome? You, me and your alter ego?"

Jensen's head tilted back as he laughed and nodded,"We'll be gentle."

Jared narrowed his eyes on his husband's backside as he continued to walk away. 

"Ass."

"No, the correct term is 'jerk', baby. Get it right." Jensen mumbled without a backward glance.

*

Continuing through the house, Jared followed Jensen up the large stairwell to the loft over looking the living room area below where Jadon slept peacefully in his stroller. 

Walking further along hallways lead them to three bedrooms and two bathrooms, followed lastly by the master bed and bath at the end of the hall. 

Hand in hand they slowly walked into their new bedroom. 

Jensen grinned as he looked up toward the ceiling in the center of the room, the area obviously meant for the master bed to go, as it lay directly between two large windows, framed in thick cherry wood. 

Jensen started to chuckle like a naughty little boy, drawing Jared's attention to him. 

Looking over at his husband, Jared frowned, brow furrowed. 

"What is it? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in trouble?" Jared asked him. 

Jensen tore his gaze away from the area that had him so entertained to look over at his husband. 

"You told your office you were gonna be late, right?" Jensen asked him, jade orbs searching Jared's face. 

"Yeah," Jared answered reluctantly. 

Jensen's smile widened, making the skin around his eyes crinkle. "I think we need to Christen our room." 

Jared blinked at him before tearing his gaze away to look about the room as Jensen pulled him further inside. 

"And just what are we gonna use for a bed?" Jared asked him.

Jensen released Jared's hand, laying down on the plush carpet, directly under the mirror and turned his head to grin up at his husband. 

"We don't need a bed," he told him, glancing suggestively toward the mirror, "but _that_ , we gotta try out."

Jared slowly knelt down onto one knee, then lowered to sitting on the floor beside his husband, leaning back, one hand palm flat against the carpeting as he tilted his head back, looking up at the mirror. 

"Why do I get the feeling that this means, I'm gonna have rug burns on my ass?" Jared asked, frowning as he quirked a brow, slowly tearing his gaze away from the mirror to look down at his husband who was still grinning up at him like a Cheshire cat.

Jensen chuckled softly, rolling over onto his side, his arm wrapping around Jared as he did, pulling him down onto the floor with him. 

Jensen's chest lay half over Jared's as he gazed down at his husband, jade orbs dancing with mischief and amusement. 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, frowning playfully up at him. 

"Aw, come on, I'll kiss it better." Jensen told him as he leaned in, brushing his lips over Jared's. 

"Uh-huh, sure you will." Jared pouted. 

Jensen gave a small nod as he dipped his head, kissing a trail along Jared's jaw line, back to his neck, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth softly, nipping and licking away the sting. 

"Kiss it, lick it, nip it and suck it better." Jensen told him softly.

Jared frowned, brows furrowing. "Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about my ass anymore?"

Jensen's only answer was a naughty chuckle as his hands rose to begin unbuttoning Jared's shirt, his mouth still trailing kisses along his neck and jaw.

"What about Jadon?"

Jensen lifted his head slightly and shook it, "That boy can sleep through anything," jade orbs met hazel, "even you." 

Jared huffed, "Oh what _ever_!"

Jensen chuckled, leaning in to softly kiss his husbands pouting lips. 

"Aw, are you channeling Sam?" Jensen snickered.

Jared frowned, "No," he quirked a brow, "Why?"

"Whiny."

Jared huffed, giving Jensen a small shove that wasn't really meant to move him. 

Jensen chuckled harder, leaning in to trail open mouthed kisses along each expanse of his husband's muscled skin he exposed as he continued to unfasten his shirt. 

"The movers?"

Jensen shook his head, "Got an hour. Just long enough." he told him softly, hot breath against Jared's skin. 

Jared gave a nod as he relaxed under Jensen's touches, his kisses and caresses. 

"Mmm, 'kay," Jared sighed softly, licking his lips as his eyelids began to lower, his gaze flickering up to their reflection in the mirror above them. 

A small smirk pulled at Jared's lips as he watched his husband kiss a hot wet trail down his chest and abs to the waistband of his dress slacks. 

"God, you're bad, Jen." Jared told him softly. 

"S'why you married me." Jensen told him softly as he tugged open the button of Jared's trousers, slowly lowering the zipper.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Standing in the crowded elevator, Jared stood reading over one of the reports that Misha had given him the day before. 

Misha himself had also taken a position at the same office as Jared, of course he was higher up the ladder than Jared, seeings as his family owned the company, but the two worked together often.

The truth of it was, Misha had made certain that Jared was on his team in the company, so in an odd way, Jared now worked for Misha.

Jared barely noticed when the elevator stopped and the crowd stepped out. 

He definitely didn't notice the dark chocolate gaze that traveled slowly over his form, flickering back up to his profile as full lips curved into a near seductive smile. 

"Aren't you going to say hello to me, Jared?"

Jared looked up, over toward the voice that was somewhat familiar, his slightly slanted hazel eyes widening as he saw her standing there smiling at him, her arms loaded down with folders and paperwork.

"Genevieve?" Jared asked, as if he were daft or maybe didn't trust his own eyes. 

She giggled softly at him, "That's me." she told him, her gaze running once more over his form, head to foot and back. 

"Collins, Perkins and Ross?" she asked him. 

Jared, who had been staring at her, a small frown creasing his brows at the fact that Genevieve Cortes was standing in an elevator, _alone_ in an elevator with him ran through his mind. 

Maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but this was the woman that every fangirl had swore adamantly he was dating after his big break up with Sandy, saying that Gen was his rebound, that they were going to get married. 

When in truth, he and Gen had been nothing but friends. 

Sure he and Jensen had decided to allow the fans to believe as they wanted, merely smiling to questions asked of him about her, it helped take the focus of those slasher girls away from he and Jensen. 

That had been one thing that his managers, Jen's managers and everyone from Supernatural had been adamant about.

No matter what went on between himself and Jensen behind closed doors, their real relationship was NOT to come out as long as Supernatural was running seasons. 

No matter what it took. 

Thank God Danneel Harris had been a good sport and allowed Jensen to fakely propose to her when the shit started to hit the fan again.

Blinking, Jared tore himself out of his stupor. "Excuse me?"

She smirked at him, her gaze sliding back to the elevator floor buttons, "We're both going to twelve," she told him, as her gaze flickered back to his face, "that's Collins, Perkins and Ross."

"Oh," Jared nodded, clearing his throat as he looked back down at the paper he'd been reading. "right. Yeah, I work there now." He told her offhandedly. 

Genevieve's smile widened as she tilted her head to the side, her gaze glued to his profile, "Really? Well, me too."

Jared looked up, eyes wide as they snapped over to her. 

"Small world, huh?" she asked him softly, almost too softly.

Jared swallowed, brow creasing as he looked at her. "You, uh, you _do_?"

Genevieve nodded, still smiling wide, "I'm a temp." she shrugged a shoulder, "girl has to pay the rent," she told him, as her gaze flickered over him, "and finding work in acting right now is slim pickin's."

Jared huffed and nodded, looking back down at the paper, "You're tellin' me."

After all the drama and the Sam and Ruby bullshit, Jared had hopped not only to never work with Genevieve Cortes again, but had they never run into one another again in this or any other lifetime, it most definitely would not have brought a tear to his eye. 

Especially now when he and Jensen had everything they had ever wanted, wished for, or dreamed of. 

The one thing he didn't need was something, _any_ thing that had to do with this particular co-star of the late hit series Supernatural. 

_Dammit!_

Genevieve eyed Jared as he stood, his attention focused on the paper in his hand, her lips quirking upward slightly as she watched him. 

Watched him seem a tad _too_ interested in the paper. 

The elevator's dig as they reached the twelfth floor drew both of their attention to the doors as they opened. 

Jared started to step forward at the same time that Genevieve did, only to stop, waving an arm for her to go first as he offered a friendly smile. 

Genevieve giggled softly, "Oops. Well, thank you, Jared, always _such_ a gentleman."

Jared's smile fell away as his brows furrowed, his head hanging just slightly. 

Just as she started to step past him, every last folder in her arms slipped from her grasp, falling and scattering onto the floor. 

"Oh dammit!" she huffed softly, dropping quickly to her knees as she started to clean up the mess, righting papers and gathering folders back up, her short skirt riding high up on obviously bare legs, her blouse open so far that a great deal of cleavage showed. 

Her mess caused Jared to have to wait, and he was going to, with his gaze diverted. 

A safe distance away from her, allowing her to clean up her own mess. 

But, then the elevator doors started to close, drawing his attention. 

He couldn't help noticing that it was about to close on half of her papers and she was still frantically trying to pick up a mess of other ones. 

With a huff of frustration, Jared took a step forward, holding his hand out to wave the door sensor, before he knelt down on one knee and began to help her gather the papers and folders up.

Genevieve glanced up at him as she continued to pull papers together, and straighten folders, a smirk pulling at her lips a moment before her brow furrowed, her lips turning to a frown as she huffed. 

"Thank you, Jared." she shook her head, dark locks curtaining her face, "I swear, I've become such a klutz after Supernatural." she told him, reaching for the same last item remaining on the floor as he did, their hands brushing, before Jared jerked his back as if he'd been burned. 

Genevieve pulled her head up, dark eyes intent on his hazel ones. 

"You remember how it was during Supernatural, right Jared? It was," she bit her lip, her gaze roaming over him before meeting his eyes again, "good."

Jared frowned, clearing his throat. "Um, I guess so." he told her with a small nod. 

Genevieve smiled at him. "I'm surprised."

Jared's brows furrowed, "About what?"

"That I can still effect you like this. You're all flustered."

Jared frowned hard, pulling to his feet. "Uh, I don't think so, Gen." he flashed his wedding ring at her as he side stepped her, "I'm a married man now." he told her as he walked out of the elevator, heading down the hall toward the offices.

Genevieve quickly followed after him. 

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Genevieve asked as she caught up to him, walking side by side with him. 

Jared was trying to pretend he was reading, trying to ignore her, to not have to deal with her as memories of the scandals and rumors, the fight he and Jensen had been in over it all, the one that nearly broken them up, ran through his head. 

He had been innocent, it had all been a product of fangirls imaginations. 

Well, that and damn tabloid journalism. 

Just because you are out with someone to dinner does not mean you are fucking them for Christ sake!

Of course, Jensen had believed him, for such a long time he had believed him, but even a saint's faith can be shaken with there are literally thousands of people screaming at you that the lie you are trying so hard not to believe, really is true. 

It'd been a long night and the wrong thing had gotten said at the wrong time and the entire thing had nearly blown up in their faces.

"Mm," Jared started, before tearing his gaze away from the paper he had yet to finish reading all of. 

Misha was gonna kill him. 

Looking down at Genevieve, Jared's lips quirked upward slightly. 

"Jensen." he answered,his smile widening as it always did when he told someone who he was married to, pride and love shining in his eyes. 

Genevieve's steps faltered and paused as she watched Jared keep walking.

"I'll see you later!" She called after him, a moment later. 

Jared gave a nod, before disappearing into one of the offices just across the hall from where she had stopped, the door closing after him. 

"Mm - mm - mm, you better just give it up, honey. That one is happily married." came a voice to Genevieve's side. 

She looked over to find a man, nearly her height standing there, his hair perfect, eyebrows arched and plucked better than most women's she had ever met before. 

His gaze also directed toward Jared as they watched him hang up his suit jacket inside his office.

Twin looks of appreciation on their faces as they watched the ripple and slide of muscle under his white dress shirt as he moved. 

"Aren't they all?" she asked him, still watching Jared though the glass walls of his office. 

"Mmm, or straight." he mumbled, tearing his gaze away from Jared to look over at Genevieve as she did the same to look at him. 

"Yeah, that one confuses me too." he agreed with the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Huh," was the only response Genevieve gave before tearing her gaze away to look back in at Jared who was now seated behind his desk. 

"And you are, by the way?" 

Genevieve tore her gaze from Jared to look back over at the man beside her, a man who's desk she had obviously stopped near. 

"Genevieve," she told him with a smile, taking a step back and extending her hand, "Genevieve Cortes, but you can call me Gen."

"I'm Michael," he told her, taking her hand in a limp wristed tiny shake, before dropping it and returning his gaze to Jared. 

"Do you know Mr. Padalecki-Ackles, or is this just lust at first sight?" Michael asked her. 

Genevieve snickered as she shook her head, "Oh no, I know him. I know him _very_ well."

Michael's eyes widened as he looked back at her, "Oh girlfriend, we have GOT TO talk!"

The buzzer sounding on Michael's desk had his smile melting away. 

"Seems I'm his bitch now, but not in any fun ways." he sighed, leaning back to press the button on his phone. 

"Yes, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles?"

"Michael, could you come in here before Misha has my ass?"

"Sure thing," Michael told him, releasing the button to look back over at Genevieve with a scoff, "Having his ass," he rolled his eyes, "Why does Mr. Collins get to be so lucky and not me?" he shook his head as he grabbed a notebook and pen then stepped over to the door to Jared's office. 

Genevieve chuckled as she watched Michael knock on the door, then slowly step inside. 

"How was moving day?" she heard Michael ask. 

"Ugh, I was lucky, I got out of there just as the moving trucks were pulling up." Jared told him with a smile. 

"Oh I bet Jen-Jen loved that." Michael told him, shaking is head.

Jared's chuckle was the last thing Genevieve heard as the door swung closed behind Michael.

*

Friday, thank God it was Friday. 

It was the only thing that Jared could think as he pulled on his suit coat, grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door of his office at the end of the day.

It was Friday, Genevieve was only temping, and would be gone come Monday morning. 

Thank God. 

Walking through the halls heading toward the elevator, Jared didn't even notice Genevieve sitting there outside Chuck Perkin's office. 

"Goodnight, Jared," she called after him, "have a good weekend."

Jared stutter stepped, turning around to face her, even as he continued to slowly walk backward. 

"Uh, yeah. You too. Good luck with the job search." he told her, hazel orbs darting over her features before he tore his gaze away and turned, heading for the elevator. 

"Actually, it looks like I'll be here a while longer." Genevieve said, her words dying off as she watched him walk away. 

With a small smile and a sigh, she turned back around in her chair, facing the computer on her desk and clicked a button, pulling Jared's photo and profile up before her. 

"So you have a son now, huh, Jared?" Genevieve asked the screen softly as she quirked a brow, a smirk pulling at the corner of her full lips.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Moving boxes littered the floor, some still sealed up, some half unpacked and still others completely empty and turned over on their sides, the packing material hanging out of them spilling across the high polished hardwood floor. 

A couch sat crookedly in the center of the room a long wood coffee table in front of it, with still more boxes piled high on top of the couch cushions. 

On the floor in front of the coffee table sat two thick blankets spread out for them to sit on, dinner of take - out Chinese littered the table top, still sealed closed and piping hot. 

Walking out of the kitchen into the room, Jared popped the cork on the wine bottle he held in his hands. 

The wine, spilling onto the over turned boxes as he made his way across the room to Jensen, who sat on the floor watching him. 

"You are so cleaning that up." Jensen told him. 

Jared looked up from the mess he was making to look over at Jensen, "What? It's on the boxes."

"Mm - hm, sure it is." Jensen told him, a faked frown pulling at his full lips as he watched his husband come over to him and kneel down beside him, pouring wine into the two plastic cups Jensen had set out on the table top. 

"Plastic," Jared gave a small nod, "classy."

"Oh hush." Jensen retorted, a smirk pulling at his lips as he reached for his glass. 

Jared moved to sit down flat on his butt on the blanket, spreading his legs around each side of Jensen as he sat between them. 

With a sigh, Jensen leaned back against his husband, jade orbs darting about the room. 

"It's nearly a perfect house, ya know?" Jensen said softly. 

Jared wrapped his arms around his husband, tucking his chin over Jensen's shoulder. "Nearly?"

Jensen frowned as he stared off, at what, Jared wasn't sure. 

"Yeah, all except that medieval torture device they're trying to pass off as a chandelier." Jensen told him with a nod toward the thing. 

In the center of the room, high above them, hung what looked more like a giant's dagger wrapped in lights than it did any kind of chandelier.

Jared chuckled softly, lowering his head to drop a kiss on Jensen's shoulder. 

"We'll get a new one. A better one." Jared told him. 

Jensen didn't answer for a long moment, only continued to frown at the thing.

"We are never gonna get this done." he mumbled offhandedly. 

Jared unwrapped an arm from around Jensen, reaching for his plastic cup of wine, taking a sip as he looked around the room over the rim of his glass. 

"Sure we will." Jared told him, pulling the cup away from his lips and leaning in to place a kiss against the side of Jensen's neck. 

Pulling back, Jared reached for their food, "Jadon's room?"

"I got it finished." Jensen told him as he pulled away from Jared to sit upright. 

Jared nodded, "Ours?"

"Done."

Jared's lips curved into a slow smirk as he released the cardboard containers of food, wrapping his arms around Jensen again, pulling him in close. 

"Maybe we should just try out the mirror in our room one more time." Jared whispered softly, hot breath ghosting over Jensen's neck and ear. 

Jensen chuckled softly, "Jared, you're so bad."

"S'why you married me."

*

The bedroom was nearly dark, lit only by a few candles scattered about the night stands on each side of the bed. 

The thick quilt in rich tones of maroon and navy blue was pulled down along with the navy blue sheets to the foot of the bed and folded neatly back.

Jared lay in the center of the bed, completely naked, wrists held above his head, attached by faux black fur lined cuffs to the headboard. 

A fine sheen of sweat covered his body, glistening in the low light, stray rivets dripping down along his hard muscled body, shifting direction and pooling in grooves as he fidgeted, muscles sliding and rippling under sun kissed skin. 

Jensen knelt there between Jared's wide spread legs, his feet flat against the soft mattress, a pillow shoved up under his ass. 

Jensen leaned over his torso, face inches from Jared's as he spoke softly, his well lubed index and middle fingers sliding slowly in and out of Jared's tight ass, his other fisted hand sliding along Jared's hard as steel weeping cock. 

Jensen's gaze flickered up from watching his hand slide along Jared's length, wrist pivoting, thumb ghosting over the crown, smearing the precum that oozed slowly from the nearly purple tip.

He watched as Jared's head rolled on the pillow, bottom lip caught between straight white teeth.

He knew Jared had to be aching he was so hard, but of course, the cockring Jensen had fastened at the base of Jared's cock when this all started was not going to allow him the release he sought and craved.

"Mm, Jen, please..." Jared panted out the words, eyes still closed, lips parted as he arched his neck back, thrusting his hard cock into Jensen's fisted hand harder. 

"Hmm? Please what, Jay?" Jensen asked him softly, full lips brushing against Jared's own. 

Jared gasped in a breath as he arched and bucked his hips, writhing against the bed.

Face flushed a soft crimson, Jared captured his bottom lip between his teeth once more a low moan sounding deep in his throat as his head rolled against the pillow, his fingers flexing as he tugged lightly at the cuffs.

Jensen's fingers continued to brush against Jared's prostate as he moved them slowly in and out of his tight ass, his fisted hand tightening it's grip on Jared's hard as steel dick as he stroked him. 

"Don't you break those." Jensen told him softly, his gaze flickering up toward the cuffs before returning to his husband's face.

Jared gasped and shuddered, hands clenching into fists above his head as he arched, cock leaking precum down the side. 

"Please... Oh God..." Jared whimpered, head thrashing.

Jensen dipped his head as his tongue darted out to lick across the hard bud of Jared's nipple, catching it between his teeth. 

Jared gasped in a breath, eyes opening to reveal lust blown pupils set in blissfully unfocused hazel orbs. 

"Oh God!" Jared gasped, breaths panting out as he continued to writhe. 

Jensen's fingers caught hold of Jared's prostate, slowly sliding against the tiny nub deep inside his ass, stroking it like his hand stroked Jared's achingly hard dick. 

Jared's breaths caught before he gasped again and again, lips parted, mouth slightly open, neck ached back. 

"Oh yeah, you like that, baby?" Jensen asked him softly as he raised his head just slightly, looking up at his husband's fucked out features. 

"Please... Oh God, please, Jen..." Jared begged softly. 

Jensen slowly tore his gaze away from his husband's face to look up toward the mirror above them, a smirk pulling at his full lips.

Returning his attention to Jared, Jensen leaned in, slanting his mouth over his husband's, tongue darting in to slide against Jared's own, tangling them together before he suckled Jared's tongue, moving his head as though he were giving the muscle a mini-blowjob. 

Jared groaned deep in his throat, back arching as he thrust his hips harder, pressing back against the fingers lodged deep inside of him. 

Turning his head, Jared tore his mouth away from Jensen's, breaths panting out hard and fast. 

"Please, Jen! Ohmygod..." Jared begged, "Get it off me, please.... take it off me." 

His head thrashed on the pillow, breaths panting out harshly as Jensen relentlessly stroked both his prostate and his leaking cock. 

Dipping his head, Jensen ran his tongue over Jared's other nipple, nipping at the sensitive hard bud, causing Jared to arch his back into the bite.

"Aauugh! Nuagh! Jensen!" Jared nearly yelled, head lifting up off the pillow before crashing back down and thrashing, eyes squeezed tightly closed "I can't take it anymore!"

Jared grit his teeth as moans and groans tore from his throat, body bucking and squirming, writhing on the bed, his cock oozing precum down the side of the nearly purple crown. 

"Shshsh, I gotcha." Jensen told him softly, leaning in, kissing Jared's neck and jaw line. 

"No," Jared whined, soft whimpers and mewls sounding deep in his throat, "No more. Please, lemme cum." 

Pulling back slightly, Jensen looked down as he slowly released Jared's cock, then reached to unfasten the ring pinching off his husband's orgasm, his fingers in Jared's ass stilling for a moment as he worked. 

Tossing the ring away, Jensen wrapped his hand back around Jared's hard dick, stroking him once again as his fingers continued their assault, milking his prostate. 

"Then cum for me, baby." Jensen told him softly. 

Jared's lips parted, breaths panting out hard and fast, chest rising and falling with each one, eyes blinking open and closed until finally he shut them tight, his neck arching back, as a deep strangled cry slowly tore from his throat, muscles taunt and trembling. 

Jared's head lifted up off the pillow as he grit his teeth only to slam back down, hips bucking frantically. 

"Jenny!!!" Jared shouted his husband's name as the fist ribbon of spunk shot from his cock. 

Jared's body convulsed, hips bucking, body nearly thrashing under Jensen as he came hard, wetting both Jensen's hand as well as his own stomach and chest. 

Jensen worked him through it, stroking his cock and prostate, until Jared's body slowly relaxed and went limp.

Though cum still oozed from Jared's cock, Jensen slowly pulled his fingers from inside his husband, his fisted hand however remained working every last drop out of him.

Once he seemed to have stopped cumming, Jensen slowly released Jared's now softening dick and leaned in, kissing Jared's jawline, across to his lips. 

"That was so fuckin' hot, baby." Jensen told him softly. 

Jared didn't move or respond as he lay there, his eyes closed, head rolled to one side. 

Jensen frowned, "Jay?" Jensen called to him softly, reaching up to cup his chin between thumb and the side of his index finger, turning his husband's head toward him. "Baby?" Jensen called again softly before a snicker broke out of him, a smile pulling at his lips. 

"You fuckin' passed out." Jensen told Jared's unconscious form.

"Aww, poor baby." he chuckled softly, leaning in to brush his lips across Jared's before he pulled back and reached for the hand towel they'd brought with them to bed.

The sound of Jadon crying had Jensen shaking his head as he finished wiping off his hands. 

"Okay, maybe he _can't_ sleep through you." Jensen mumbled softly, smiling down at his unconscious husband. 

"I guess I'll get that." Jensen told him with a roll of his eyes as he turned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Don't roll," Jensen told Jared's passed out form as he grabbed his bathrobe and headed toward the door, "I gotta clean you up next."

*

The room was completely dark when Jared opened blinked open his eyes, the feel of something soft and warm and wet dragging slowly across his skin bring him to relative alertness. 

"Mm, Jen?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What happened?" Jared asked drowsily, lifting a hand to rub at one eye.

Jensen chuckled softly, "Uh, well, you passed out."

Jared blinked into the darkness. "I did?"

Jensen nodded, looking down at his husband from where he sat next to him, his body turned to face him as he washed him off. 

When he'd returned from getting Jadon back to sleep, Jensen had unfastened the handcuffs and tossed them aside before going to get a warm wet wash rag and blowing out the candles. 

Jared gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Oh, um," he grimaced, "sorry."

Jensen shook his head smiling, "Don't be," he leaned in brushing his lips across Jared's, "it was beautiful. You're beautiful," he shrugged a shoulder as he pulled back, "and you'd already nearly sucked my brains out of my dick, so I was good." he gave a nod. 

Jared grinned, "Oh, was that payback?"

Jensen smirked, "Of course."

Jared nodded slightly, "Goooood, payback."

Jensen chuckled, tossing the wash cloth toward the hamper and actually making it, before moving to lay down next to Jared, pulling the covers up over them both and wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close. 

"I had to get Jadon back to sleep, though." Jensen told him, "Apparently he can't totally sleep through _anything_."

Jared slapped a hand over his face, thankful for the darkness of the room that hid his blush.

Jensen chuckled again as he reached up to pull Jared's hand away from his face.

"Stop," Jensen told him, "I liked it. It was hot," he gave a small shrug, "course had you been conscious you would have heard me tell you that already."

Jared groaned with embarrassment, rolling over, away from Jensen, who only chuckled more, pulling Jared back over to him.

Jared sighed softly, hazel orbs darting over to his husband's face as he frowned softly in the darkness. 

"I woke Jadon?" Jared asked him softly. 

Jensen gave a nod, "Yeah, but I got him back to sleep."

Jared bit his lip as he looked away, brow creased in a frown.

Jensen watched him silently in the darkness, his own brow furrowed with concern. 

Just as Jensen's lips parted to ask Jared what was wrong, Jared threw back the covers from himself and pulled up in the bed. 

"I need to go check on him." he mumbled, reaching for his bathrobe. 

Jensen pushed up onto an elbow as he turned on his side to face Jared, "Jay, I told you, I got him to sleep, baby. It's okay."

Jared shook his head as he pulled to his feet, slipping the robe on and tying the belt. "No, I need to go see." he mumbled, walking around the side of the bed toward the door. 

Jensen pulled up, sitting in the bed. "Jay?"

"It'll just make me feel better. I won't be long." Jared told him before stepping out of the room and heading down the hall. 

Jensen sighed softly, shaking his head as he sat staring at the empty doorway.

*

Jared stood over Jadon's crib, one hand over the egde of the railing, the back of his index finger slowly trailing over the child's downy soft hair as he slept. 

The creak of the floorboards behind him had Jared tearing his gaze away from the baby before him to look back over his shoulder. 

Jensen offered his husband a soft smile as he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jared's middle, chin tucked over Jared's shoulder as he looked down at their son with Jared. 

The small child visible in the soft light of his 'Elmo' night light. 

"Hey," Jensen whispered softly, "you okay?"

Jared gave a small nod as he stared down at their son, his finger tips trailing over the child's back softly. 

"Who's is he, Jen?" Jared asked softly, tearing his gaze away from the baby to look over at his husband as he took a step back. 

"What?" Jensen frowned at his husband, shaking his head, "what do you mean -? He's ours."

Jared huffed softly as he shook his head, looking back down at the child.

"I mean, which combination took? Is he your and Meghan's or -?" Jared bit his lip, unshed tears stinging his eyes. 

Jensen frowned hard at his husband, reaching out to grip the front of his robe, turning him to face him, jade orbs searching Jared's face. 

"What the hell are you talking about!? He's ours," he shook his head, gaze never straying from Jared's face, "it doesn't matter what combination 'took'. All that matters is that he belongs to us, he is yours and mine and made out of our love." 

The answer to that question sat locked in a vault at the medical facility where Jadon had been 'conceived'. The doctors had asked Jared and Jensen if they wanted to know, but they had both agreed that it didn't matter, that they did _not_ want to know. So, that information had been sealed inside an envelope and packed into a vault holding all of Jadon's medical and birth records. 

Jared gave a small nod, choking back tears as he tore his gaze away from Jensen's face to look back over at Jadon, sniffling softly as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I know," Jared whispered, "I just love him so much," he shook his head, turning his attention back to Jensen, reaching for him to pull him closer, "and you. If anything ever happened. I just -" Jared shook his head as he bit his lip, more tears falling. 

Jensen sighed softly, stepping in close and wrapping his arms around Jared, holding him, one hand running over his mop of chestnut hair. 

"Shshsh, s'okay." Jensen told him softly, "Hey, come on, you cry and you're gonna make me cry and our son is gonna kick both our girly asses."

Jared gave a choked half laugh through his tears at that as he slowly pulled back and gave a nod, sniffling. 

Jade orbs searched his husband's face, concern evident in their depths as he ran his hands slowly down Jared's arms. 

"You okay, baby?" Jensen asked softly. 

Jared sniffled, blowing out a hot breath as he reached up to wipe away the tears from his face, his eyes. "Yeah," he nodded, "I'm good. I'm good."

Jensen eyed him a moment longer before giving his own nod and closing the small distance between them, wrapping his arms back around Jared. 

"I love you, babe." Jared told Jensen softly. 

"Love you too, baby. Always."

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jared woke to an empty bed, and the distant clatter of dishes, Jensen's voice raised an octave and babified talking softly, obviously to their son.

Rolling over, Jared slid his arm along the cool sheet, his hand brushing over the area where Jensen normally lay next to him, hazel orbs half closed with sleep watching the movement of his own hand, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"Mornin', babe." Jared mumbled softly to the empty space.

With a sigh, Jared pulled up, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. 

Raising his hands, Jared ran them over his face as he yawned and pulled from the bed, stretching.

Walking over to his dresser, he opened a drawer to find that Jensen had not only fixed the room up but put away their clothes exactly the way they had always kept them. 

With a smile tugging at his lips, Jared pulled out a pair of boxer shorts, slipping them on and headed for the door to the bedroom and out, slowly descending the stairs. 

The sounds of activity growing louder as he walked down them, Jared rounded the end of the staircase toward the kitchen. 

Jensen, who had been busily washing Jadon's morning dishes, glanced over his shoulder as he heard Jared walk in, yawning loudly. 

"Morning, sleepy head." Jensen greeted with a smile, turning his attention back to the tiny spoon and fork he was in the process of trying to wash dried maple syrup off of. 

"Morning." Jared answered as he came up behind Jensen, wrapping an arm around him as he dipped his head and kissed Jensen's neck.

"You should have woke me." Jared told him softly. 

Jensen gave a small shake of his head, "Nah, I knew you didn't sleep good. You were tossing and turning all night, mumbling in your sleep."

Jared frowned as he pulled back, letting his arm slip from around Jensen as he stepped over to the counter next to him and reached above his head to the cabinet for a cup. 

"I did?" Jared shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up."

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "It was okay, I had to get up and change poop boy in the night anyway." he told him, glancing over at Jared.

"Of course, it would be nice if you would actually _talk_ in your sleep instead of mumbling, then at least I could listen in." Jensen told him matter-of-factly with a nod. 

Jared gave a soft chuckle as he reached for the coffee pot, "Oh, well, I'll try to work on that for you."

Jensen gave a nod, "Please do. After all, how am I gonna learn the secrets you keep if I can't listen in?"

Jared stared at Jensen, even though Jensen was no longer looking at him, but busy rinsing the dishes, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he watched his husband. 

"I don't keep secrets from you, Jen." Jared told him, voice slightly clipped, but soft. 

_Liar!_

Jensen glanced up, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Oh wow, listen to who is channeling Sam this morning." he gave a soft chuckle, "I think you need to watch your caffeine intake, you might just pop something." he teased, winking at Jared before tearing his gaze away to finish the last of Jadon's dishes. 

Jared cleared his throat, hanging his head, his gaze on the coffee in his cup, lips pressed tightly together. 

"Sorry." Jared mumbled. 

Jensen turned off the water and reached for a dish towel before turning to face his husband, "It's alright, baby." he told him softly, jade orbs searching Jared's face, or as much of it as he could see with Jared's long bangs falling forward. 

Jensen reached out to smooth Jared's hair back from his face, causing Jared to lift his head, hazel locking with jade. 

"You alright, baby?" Jensen asked him, tilting his head to the side, "Something happen at work or something?"

Jared shook his head, lips still pressed firmly together, "No," he offered a small smile, "it's nothing. I'm sorry. Tired... I guess."

Jensen gave a small nod, though the concern didn't leave his gaze as he looked at Jared. 

The sound of plastic wheels sliding across hardwood floors, drew both their attention as Jadon slid through the kitchen doorway in his walker, bouncing excitedly as he spied his daddy standing there. 

"Oop, no rest for you now, Jadon's seen you." Jensen told Jared with a chuckle. 

Jared smiled wide, setting his cup on the counter before heading over to his son. 

"That's okay, I'm awake enough to play with him." Jared said in a babified voice as he walked over to Jadon, lifting him up and out of the walker. 

"Yeah, just remember you said that." Jensen mumbled, shaking his head, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched Jared and Jadon.

*

Two hours later, Jared is leaning back against the kitchen counter, one hand braced on it behind him, in his other hand is a fresh cup of hot coffee. 

Bringing the cup up to his lips, Jared took a sip, glancing over the rim at Jensen as he walked back into the kitchen. 

"He's in his swing in front of the TV, Elmo is teaching us about the color blue today." Jensen told him with a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he entered. 

Jared gave a small nod and a smirk of his own as he lowered the mug. 

"Blue," he repeated, brows raised, nodding, "Important color."

Jensen chuckled, his own brows raised as he walked over to Jared, "Apparently it is." he agreed softly, leaning in to brush his lips across Jared's, his tongue darting into his husband's mouth briefly, tasting coffee and minty toothpaste and the flavor that is uniquely Jared's alone. 

Jensen pulled his head back just slightly, jade orbs gazing into hazel, "I love you." Jensen told him softly. 

Jared gave a soft sigh, placing his cup on the counter before wrapping his arms around his husband, "Mm, I love you too." he told him, leaning in to slant his mouth over Jensen's, kissing him deep, his tongue slipping past Jensen's full lips into his mouth to tangle with his own.

Jensen moaned softly into the kiss, turning them as he slowly pushed and pulled Jared backward toward the small kitchen table.

Jared gave a small startled jump as the back of his thighs hit the edge of the table, tearing his lips away from Jensen's. 

"What are you trying to do, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles?" Jared asked him softly, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

Jensen dipped his head, trailing hot open mouthed kisses along Jared's neck and shoulder, down his chest slightly and back up. 

Jared moaned softly, eyes closing momentarily, before he opened them again, catching his bottom lip between straight white teeth as jade orbs met hazel. 

"Come on, don't make me learn about the color blue, Jay." Jensen told him softly, dipping his head again, nipping at Jared's neck, licking away the sting. 

Jared gave a strained chuckle, "Blue?" the word said on a whispered pant of air. 

"Mm," Jensen nodded, "balls." he mumbled against the skin of Jared's throat before sucking on his Adam's apple.

One of Jared's arms slipped from around Jensen as he continued to gently push Jared backward onto the table, Jared reaching back to brace his hand on the table top. 

"Mm, that'd be tragic." Jared agreed softly as he tilted his head back, giving Jensen better access to his neck, a low moan tearing from his throat.

Jensen's hands slid down, thumbs tucking under the waistband of Jared's boxers, slowly starting to lower the material. 

Jared's hand that had been leaning back on the table top moved quickly, to grip one of Jensen's wrists. 

Jensen pulled his head back, gazing into his husband's eyes. 

"Jadon?" Jared asked.

Jensen smiled slow as he shook his head, "He loves Elmo, he won't even realize we aren't around until it's over."

Jared's lips parted on a groan as Jensen dipped his head, running his tongue around one of Jared's nipples as he pushed him back onto the table. 

Jared's hand fell away from Jensen's wrist, his arm from around his husband as he braced himself up on the table, digits curled around the edge of the table top as he leaned back. 

"How long?" Jared asked. 

Jensen smirked, "Well, usually about ten inches, but I think I got an extra inch out of you last night."

Jared huffed, narrowing his eyes at his husband. 

Jensen chuckled softly, scraping his teeth over Jared's nipple. 

"An hour, baby, relax." Jensen told him softly before running his tongue over the hard sensitive bud. 

Jared gasped and arched, nodding, "M'kay, sorry. I jus'," a moan tore from his throat before he could finish the sentence. 

Jensen nodded, pulling his head back, "I know." he told him softly, pulling Jared's boxers down, jade orbs locked with hazel.

Jared reached up with both hands, wrapping his arms around his husband, pulling him in close, his boxers pooling on the floor at his feet as their mouths met, lips crushing together in a heated kiss.

Each clung to the other, mouths crushed, tongues tangled, teeth knocking together as they nearly devoured one another's mouths. 

Jensen lapped at the interior of Jared's mouth, against the roof and backs of his teeth, Jared in turn capturing Jensen's full bottom lip between his teeth, sucking softly, nipping gently before their lips crushed once more. 

By the time Jensen drew his head back, both their lips were red and kiss swollen. 

"Want you," Jensen told his husband thickly as he pulls his hands away to tug down the red and blue plaid pajama bottoms he was wearing. 

Jared panted, watching his husband through passion heavy lidded eyes and nodded. "Yeah," the word a whispered breath as he allowed Jensen just enough room to pull back and get out of his pants, before tugging him in again. 

Wrapping his long legs around Jensen's waist, his arms around him, Jared lifted his head up off the table, slanting his mouth over Jensen's, kissing him hard, his hands running over his husband's back, fingertips digging into his flesh.

Jared thrust his hips upward against Jensen's as Jensen seemed to get the same idea, thrusting back against Jared. 

As their lips parted, Jensen gazed down at his husband, hot breaths panting out from between red kiss swollen full lips as hazel orbs gazed into his own jade. 

"God, you're so beautiful, Jay." Jensen told him softly. 

Jared gave a small shake of his head as he arched his back, thrusting up against Jensen, lips parted as he panted his breaths. 

"Nuh-uh," Jared breathed, catching his bottom lip between rows of straight white teeth.

Jadon's happy squeal had Jensen tearing his gaze away to look toward the living room and Jared craning his neck to look above him toward the entryway, before they both looked back at one another. 

Jensen smirked, "He says you are too. It's three against one, you lose."

Jared frowned, "Three?"

Jensen leaned in again, running his tongue along the side of Jared's neck, "Uh-huh, me, Jadon and Dean, we all think you're beautiful."

Jared scoffed, rolling his eyes, or at least attempting to, though the action became his eyes rolling back in his head as Jensen reached between them, wrapping his hand around Jared's hard cock and squeezing, his thumb ghosting over the tip.

Jensen grinned wickedly against the tender flesh of Jared's neck at the low groan that tore from his throat. 

Pulling away the hand that wasn't wrapped around Jared's cock, slowly stroking, Jensen grabbed the refrigerator door handle, yanking it open.

Jared blinked, frowning through the passion daze in his brain as he watched Jensen pull his head back to look in the fridge. 

"If you are gonna make a sandwich on me, the deal is off." Jared grumbled, frowning. 

Jensen smirked, glancing back at Jared, "Well, now that you mention it..."

Jared started to pull up off the table, only to have Jensen move the arm of his hand still grasping Jared's dick, stopping him. 

"Relax, Jay," Jensen chuckled, looking back into the fridge, "need lube." he mumbled. 

Jared quirked a brow, only half relaxing back against the table. "You keep lube in the fridge? What the hell goes on around here while I'm at work?"

Jensen tilted his head back as he laughed wickedly for a moment, before he lowered his head, his gaze on Jared, jade orbs dancing with merriment. 

"Oh, I have lube parties, didn't you know?" he teased, rolling his eyes before looking back into the fridge and reaching inside. 

Jared remained as he was, still frowning as he watched his husband pull out a stick of butter. 

Jared's eyes widened, "Butter!? You're gonna butter my ass!?"

Jensen chuckled, shrugging a shoulder as he set the butter down on the table beside Jared, "Unless you have a better idea."

Jared huffed, letting himself fall back onto the table, one large hand rising to cover his face. "Oh God," he groaned, "I can't believe I am gonna let you do this to me." 

Jensen snickered, "I can,"

Jared uncovered his face, frowning up at his husband, brow furrowed. 

Jensen grinned, "Cause you're naughty," Jensen gasped, "No wait, _saucy_ , that was the word you said you liked." Jensen nodded, "And it's why I married you." he winked at him, "remember?" 

Jared pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring as he narrowed his eyes, head rolling on the table as he looked away from the sight of Jensen slathering butter all over his hand and fingers.

Leaning back over Jared, Jensen ran his slippery butter covered fingers over his tight hole, his hand continuing to stroke his husband's hard cock.

Jared arched his back, thrusting his hips,l his cock into Jensen's fisted hand, pushing back against the fingers that teased at his hole, Jensen's own cock sliding rhythmically against Jared's thigh as Jensen pumped his hips. 

Jadon's gleeful squee had Jared craning his neck again to look above him toward the entry way, before his gaze went back to his husband. 

"Hurry," Jared whispered. 

Jensen glanced toward the doorway, then back down at Jared, "Why?"

Jared frowned at his husband like Jensen had just lost his mind, "Jadon!" he hissed out in a whisper. 

Jensen grinned, shaking his head, "He's not gonna climb out of his swing and come walkin' in here, baby."

Jared huffed, eyes narrowed, "He might, now would you just hurry it up!?" he whispered. 

Jensen's brow furrowed, "Why are we whispering?"

Jared stared at Jensen, mouth agape, "Jadon might hear us!"

Jensen chuckled, "So? It's not like he's gonna know what it means."

Jared narrowed his eyes, "Humor me."

Jensen tore his gaze from Jared to look toward the entryway, "Papa will come get you in a second, Jadey, I just need to bang your daddy first!" Jensen called out. 

Jared's eyes went wide as saucers, "Holy!" he reached up and tugged Jensen closer, "would you be quiet!?" he hissed softly. 

Jensen chuckled, eyes dancing with amusement as he looked down at Jared. 

Jared huffed, "S'not funny."

Jensen nodded, "Yeah it is."

"No, it's not." Jared told him. 

Jensen slid a finger deep into Jared's tight hole, crooking it until he found Jared's prostate, eliciting a gasp and groan from Jared. 

"Mm, yeah, it is." Jensen amended with a smirk.

*

The apartment was immaculately clean, the furnishings done in shades of cream and peach, a bouquet of fresh cut water lilies stood in the center of the small table set for two.

At the knock on the door, high heeled shoes clip clopped against the tile floors as Genevieve made her way to the door.

After peering through the peep hole, she unlocked the two locks and opened the door with a smile, revealing Michael from the office of Collins, Perkins and Ross standing before her, Jared's secretary.

"Michael, come in." she greeted, stepping back. 

"Good morning, girlfriend." Michael greeted with a wide smile as he stepped into the apartment, his dark gaze darting about the room. 

"Nice place." he offered.

"Meh, it's home, for now." she told him with the wave of a hand as she closed the door behind him. 

"Come, I made us tea and biscuits," she said, leading him toward the table she had set. 

Michael smirked as he followed her, "Are you trying to butter me up for information?"

Genevieve turned as they reached the table, pulling out a chair for him before she took her own, "Is it working?"

Michael smirked, "Maybe. Are you going to tell me how you know Jared?"

"Sure, but I want you to fill me in on every thing else about Mr. Padalecki."

"Padalecki-Ackles." Michael corrected.

Genevieve rolled her eyes as she reached for the china tea pot, "Whatever."

*

Jared arched his back, low moans and groans breaking from his throat as he thrust his hips, pushing back against his husband's cock buried deep in his ass. 

Jensen groaned, his weight braced on his hands as he leaned over Jared, Jared's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he slammed hard into his husband over and over again.

"Oh God, baby, you're so tight," Jensen panted, voice soft as he dipped his head, his mouth trailing hot kisses along Jared's throat.

"Oh God, Jen..." Jared hissed in a breath between his teeth, "Jenny..."

Jared arched his neck back, lips pared as he panted his breaths, Jensen hot breath panted against the sensitive skin of his neck, teeth scraping along his flesh as Jensen pumped his cock hard. 

"Oh shit, babe," Jared groaned, "So full, so good. Oh God..." 

Jensen continued tugging ruthlessly at Jared's achingly hard cock, pushing him toward his orgasm as heat spiraled through his body pooling low in his groin. 

Jared's head rolled on the table, eyes closing as he bit his lip, fingertips digging into the flesh of Jensen's back and shoulder as he held onto him. 

Jensen felt his own orgasm nearing, making his thrusts more urgent, erratic. 

"Oh God, cum, cum with me, baby. Oh God!" Jensen panted as he pulled his head up, lips parted as his eyes slid closed, his flushed face making his freckles stand out more. 

Jared turned his head, looking up at his husband, the sight of him like that, the ecstasy written on his face pushing Jared over the edge as his balls drew up. 

Jared's eyes widened, "Oh fuck!"

Jensen opened his eyes to look down at Jared, quickly adjusting his weight so he could slap his free hand over Jared's mouth, just before the first ribbon of cum shot from his cock wetting Jensen's hand, Jared cry of release muffled under Jensen's hand. 

As Jared came, his muscles tensing, squeezing Jensen's cock inside of him, his own orgasm nearly took him by surprise as he gasped in a breath. 

Jared's hand shot up, covering Jensen's mouth as he cried out his release, filling his husband's ass with his hot spunk.

Gazes locked they rode out their orgasms, each with their hand over the other's mouth, stiffling the low groans and grunts, moans and mewls sounding behind them. 

Slowly their hands slid and fell away from one another's faces, Jensen's sliding down the side of Jared's face to rest on the table top, Jared's sliding down to fall against Jensen's chest, then lower, sliding down his body until his hand fell against the table, boneless as he sighed, their breaths panting out. 

Jensen allowed his upper body to lower onto Jared's completely as he held onto him, Jared's legs slowly sliding lose from around Jensen's waist to hang down, his feet flat on the floor, his ass at the edge of the table. 

"You," Jared panted, "fed Jadon those," he swallowed, "french toast things this morning," he sighed heavily, "didn't you?"

Jensen nodded, his face buried against Jared's neck, eyes closed, "Why?" he asked, the word muffled against Jared's skin. 

Jared frowned, reaching down with one hand as he rasied his butt up slightly off the table, , lifting his head, to look down as his fingertips brushed agaist sticky ass cheek. 

"Cause I have maple syrup on my ass." Jared complained softly, letting his head fall back down onto the table.

Jensen lifted his head, snickering softly, "Aw, come 'ere, Dean and I will lick it off for you." Jensen teased, sticking his tongue out. 

Jared frowned at him, "I think you need to have a serious talk with Dean about my being a married man." Jared grumbled, as Jensen pulled up, slowly sliding his now flaccid cock the rest of the way out of his husband. 

Jared slowly pulled up, wincing as he did, the sound like that of tape pulling away from skin sounding. 

"Ow," Jared whined softly, trying to look back at his ass, "so much for the peach fuzz on my ass." he sighed, turning his head to look at Jensen who stood grinning at him, just barely holding back a laugh. 

"I think I'll go get a shower." Jared mumbled softly, leaning in to kiss Jensen's lips softly. 

Jensen nodded, kissing him back, "Alright," he answered, watching as Jared reached for and slid his boxers back on, "Oh and don't forget about tonight."

Jared quirked a brow as he pulled to his full height, "Tonight?"

"MIsh and Vicky are coming over to see the house, remember?" Jensen told him. 

Jared's heart felt like it stopped in his chest for a second. 

Misha. 

Misha knew Gen had been at the office. 

He had to know, right?

Jared licked his lips nervously before he gave a nod, "Oh, right, yeah." 

Jensen shook his head as he pulled his pajama pants back on, watching Jared head toward the stairs. 

Jared took the stairs slowly as he worried about what Misha might say.

It wasn't like he'd done anything wrong, but he would really rather the whole thing just not be brought up. 

Why stir up a hornets nest when there was no need to? 

Misha wouldn't bring her up, he knows how that whole thing nearly broke them up before. 

And Jared knew that if Jensen found out from someone else that she had been there and he hadn't told him, there would be hell to pay, but it was already a little late now to say anything now without sounding guilty of... something. 

_Dammit!_

*

It was nearly dark, the house aglow with lights, including the chandier that Jensen hated as they busied with preparing for Misha and Victoria's arrival, they were due any minute. 

Jadon was dressed in his long panted onsie, ready for bed, though he sat in his walker, eyeing his parents as they busied themselves in the kitchen nearly running into one another as one cooked and the other cleaned, set the table and tried to put away more of their belongings. 

The doorbell rang just as Jared was turning with a glass bowl in his hands at the same time that Jensen was moving to dump hot water down the sink, both nearly colliding into the other. 

"Uh, saved by the bell." Jared mumbled, setting the bowl down on the counter and ducking out of the kitchen as Jensen narrowed his eyes at him.

"You break my mother's crystal bowl and you're gonna think saved by the bell." Jensen called after him. 

Jared nodded as he continued toward the front door. 

Right, how could he forget, it was one of the things Donna and Alan Ackles had given them on their wedding day, the thing had apparently been in the Ackles family for like generations now. 

Reaching the front door, Jared opened it with a smile, revealing Victoria and Misha Collins standing there on the porch smiling back at him. 

"Hey, man!" Misha greeted, giving Jared a hug as he walked in. 

"Oh good lord, Mish, you see him everyday still." Victoria laughed, stepping up to hug Jared as her husband released him. 

"How are you, sweetheart?" she asked as she patted his back.

Jared stepped back, smiling at her as he gave a nod, "Good, thanks."

"Hey, did I hear a Misha Collins in my house?" Jensen asked as he walked out fo the kitchen. 

Misha walked toward him, meeting Jensen half way and wrapping him up in a tight hug. 

"Hey, dude, how ya doin'?" Misha asked him as he stepped back. 

Jensen shook his head, "Couldn't be better." he told Misha as Jared stepped up beside him and Jensen wrapped an arm around his husband's waist. 

The sound of plastic wheels against the wood floors drew all their attentions. 

Victoria let out a squeal of delight seeing Jadon, "Oh my God, isn't he the cutest thing!" she exclaimed rushing over to him and lifting him from his walker. 

"Oh, Mish, are you sure you don't want one of these?" Victoria asked him. 

"Jensen and Jared's babies? No, thanks, they were pains enough to deal with on a daily basis." Misha answered. 

Victoria scoffed, "Not _their_ baby you dolt, _a_ baby."

Misha rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Jared and Jensen, "See what you two started? Now I'll never hear the end of it." he groaned. 

Misha held up the bottle of wine he'd been holding, "Oh, we brought you guys this."

Jensen stepped forward taking it from him, "Thanks, I'll chill it and we can have it with dinner."

Misha gave a nod, "Sounds good." he told Jensen, watching as he stepped away, heading toward the kitchen. 

Jared tore his gaze also away from his husband to look at their guest, "Oh, sit, sit." he offered, nodding toward the 'L' shaped couch where a large glass coffee table sat in the center. 

Victoria carried Jadon over and sat him on her lap, busily playing with him and baby talking softly to him. 

Misha rolled his eyes as he and Jared took a seat, "We've lost her, Jay, she's gone now." 

Jared chuckled, "Yeah, Jadey has that effect on people."

Victoria glanced over at Jared smiling, "Oh Jare, he's so adorable."

Jared smiled proudly, "Thank you."

"What'd I miss?" Jensen asked as he walked back into the room, taking a seat beside Jared. 

Misha sighed, "My wife is about to kidnap your son," he shook his head, "nothing much."

Jensen quirked a brow, smiling. 

"He's a cutie, huh, Vicky?" Jensen asked. 

Victoria gasped and shook her head, "No, he's friggin' adorable. He looks just like," her gaze darted between Jensen and Jared, then down at the child as she frowned and looked back at Jared and Jensen. 

"Both of you." she finished, brow furrowed. 

Jensen chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird, huh?"

Misha looked over at the baby, "Nah, he looks like Jensen. He's got his green eyes."

Victoria quirked a brow at her husband, glancing over at Jared before she looked back at Misha, "And just what color do you think Jared's eyes are? Purple?"

"Nah," Misha frowned, "they're champagne hazel." he answered with a grin. 

Victoria rolled her eyes and leaned forward toward Jared and Jensen, "He reads too much of that Angel Porn crap." she told them in a hushed voice, "sometimes, it's like I need a crowbar and a vat of crisco to get him away from it."

Jared and Jensen chuckled, eyeing Mish who was frowning darkly at his wife, "I do not," he shrugged a shoulder, "but it _is_ the color they say his eyes are. I only quote the experts."

Victoria huffed and rolled her eyes again, "Some experts, weren't they the ones who thought that Jared was sleeping with that horrid girl, what was her name?"

A muscle in Jensen's jaw twitched, his posture stiffening, "Genevieve." he bit out the name through clenched teeth, though Victoria didn't seem to notice.

Jared however, _did_. 

He reached over, taking Jensen's hand in his giving it a squeeze as Victoria continued to rail at her husband about the many faults of fangirl perceptions. 

Jensen turned his head, looking over at Jared, who leaned toward him, "I love you." Jared told him softly. 

Jensen gave a nod, blowing out a hot breath as he forced himself to relax. "Yeah, love you too, baby." he squeezed Jared's hand back. 

"And besides," Victoria was saying, "Jadon has Jared's, um," she glanced at him, "eye shape."

Jensen chuckled, "Yeah, he does have that odd ass Asian thing going on like his daddy, doesn't he?"

Victoria nodded, eyes wide, "He does!"

Jared frowned, "They aren't Asian."

"Slightly slanted." Misha offered helpfully, once again quoting from the slash he had read, only to get a glare from his wife.

"The house is so beautiful, guys." Victoria told them as she once again looked around the room. 

"Oh,"Jensen said, pulling to his feet, "lemme show you guys around."

Victoria nearly bounded to her feet, Jadon in her arms. 

"I think I'll sit this one out, you girls go." Misha told them with a grin.

Jensen frowned at him, "Yeah, at least I'm not a whore."

"Hey!" Misha frowned.

Victoria chuckled, "I'll let Jackie know you asked about her, Jensen."

Jensen smirked and shook his head.

"I'll wait here with Mish." Jared told Jensen as he laid his head back on the sofa, looking up at him. 

"Okay, baby." Jensen mumbled softly, leaning down to brush his lips across Jared's

Reaching out, Jensen placed his hand against Victoria's back gently, "Come on you."

Jared watched them walk off, siting quietly on the sofa, only looking back at Misha once they were out of sight. 

"Mish, I, uh," Jared started as he sat forward, hands steepled before him, elbows on his knees, "I need you to not bring up Genevieve being at the office Friday for me, okay?"

Misha frowned and glanced toward the direction Jensen and Victoria had went before he sat forward too.

"Why? Did something happen? Something wrong?" Misha asked him. 

Jared shook his head, lifting a hand to run it through his hair, "No, I just," he sighed, "I didn't tell Jensen," he bit his lip as he looked at Misha, "I didn't want to stir up old bad memories so, I didn't say anything and if he hears it from you, he's gonna be pissed that I didn't tell him."

Misha nodded, eyeing Jared. "Okay, man. Whatever you want."

Jared let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thanks man, I owe you one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily married to his ex co-star years after Supernatural has ended, Jared Padalecki-Ackles is the recipient of the unwanted attentions of one of the girls they use to work with on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the Movie 'Obsessed'.   
> Also, if you are a fan of Genevieve Cortes, you may NOT wish to read this fiction.

Jared walked up the hallway of the offices of Collins, Perkins and Ross, a smile on his face as he passed by rows of desks, chorus' of 'Good Morning, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles' following him as he made his way toward his office door. 

Jared smiled and nodded to each greeting, mumbling returned morning wishes, one hand raised, holding down his emerald green and purple swirled tie, in his other hand he held his briefcase. 

Turning toward his office he heard one last 'Good Morning, Mr. Padalecki' that made him stop dead in his tracks and turn around. 

Seated there in Michael's seat was Genevieve Cortes.

Jared frowned, brow furrowing. 

"Uh, Padalecki-Ackles," he corrected.

Genevieve smiled, "Oh, sorry, Jared." 

Jared frowned more, his gaze darting about the area, "Where's Michael?"

Genevieve shrugged, "Seems Michael come down with a stomach bug, so I called in a few favors and wrangled your desk," she frowned, "you don't mind do you?"

Jared licked his lips nervously, glancing away from her toward the other secretaries, wishing he could have _any_ of them today and _not_ Genevieve, before his gaze returned to her face and he offered a small fake smile, "Um, no, of course not."

Genevieve smiled up at him, "Good."

Jared's gaze dropped to her desk as he nodded toward the pad of paper before her, "Well, grab a pad and a pen and follow me." he told her, turning around and heading into his office. 

Genevieve did as Jared said, a wicked smirk pulling at her lips as she followed him inside his office and turned to close the door. 

Jared glanced up from taking off his grey suit jacket, "Uh, no, leave, uh, leave the door open."

Genevieve turned her attention toward him and smiled, shrugging a shoulder, "Oh, alright." 

Jared gave a nod, hanging his jacket up, then moved to sit down behind his desk. 

Glancing up at Genevieve who still stood in the center of the room, watching him, he waved a hand toward the chair in front of his desk. 

"Have a seat." Jared mumbled, his gaze dropping down to his desk. 

Genevieve took a step closer to his desk setting papers own before him, "Here's the paper on the Christmas party, and one from Chuck Perkins." she told him, before stepping back and taking a seat. 

"Christmas party?" Jared sighed, and ran a hand over his face. "Is it time for that again already?" he shook his head, setting the paper to one side. 

"Okay, today is Monday, so first thing's first," Jared started.

"I already took care of it." Genevieve interrupted.

Jared looked up at her, "Already took care of what?"

Genevieve smiled, "Monday, you send Jensen flowers every Monday. Today you sent him long stem red roses with baby's breath, dusted in glitter to look like snow." she smiled, "I called to make sure they were delivered. 

It was true, ever since Jared had gotten the job at Collins, Perkins and Ross, he had started sending Jensen flowers every Monday morning, it had started out as his way of telling Jensen they would get back into the swing of things, that they would be acting again in no time, but soon it had turned into more of a tradition, a declaration of love. 

Jared smiled, nodding. "Okay," he licked his lips as his gaze darted over her features, "thank you."

Genevieve smiled wider, "You're welcome." she told him softly, nodding toward the cup of coffee, "I also brought you that, Michael reminded me that you take four cream and one sugar, if it's cold I can go warm it up."

Jared reached for the cup, taking a sip from it and shook his head, "Nah, it's perfect." he smiled.

"Good." Genevieve told him, smiling back, her gaze lingering on his face for a long moment. 

Jared blinked and sat back, "Uh, okay then. So, uh, get a hold of Chuck for me try to get me an appointment with him for later this week, push for a lunch time appointment. Make it at Pebbles, I like the blackened fish."

"The fish is good there." Genevieve agreed as she wrote.

"Call Misha and try to get him to get a hold of our newest client for me, tell him we need to work on that account together _before_ I go to meet with Chuck," he looked over at Genevieve who seemed to be quietly and quickly taking notes. 

"You getting all this okay?" Jared asked her.

Genevieve looked up with a smile, uncrossing and recrossing her legs, making her short black skirt rise higher on her bare thighs, "I'm just waiting on you." she told him softly. 

Jared cleared his throat, "Uh, okay." he tore his gaze away, grabbing papers he needed to hand to her to file, type up or sort, giving her instructions as he did. 

"So, why no spouses?" Genevieve asked suddenly out of the blue.

Jared frowned, "Excuse me?"

Genevieve nodded toward the paper about the Christmas part sitting to the side of Jared's desk, "The party, why no spouses?"

Jared shrugged, "Meh, I dunno. Chuck's dumb idea, something about not letting your hair down if your spouse is there or something."

Genevieve smiled, "So, these parties get pretty wild?"

Jared frowned, "No, not really."

Genevieve smiled, "Well, that's no fun."

Jared shrugged a shoulder, "Makes Jensen happy."

Genevieve chuckled, "How long?"

Jared gave a strangled cough remembering Jensen's answer to the last time _he_ had asked that question, "Excuse me?"

"How long have you and Jensen been married?" Genevieve shrugged a shoulder, "I never heard, must have been rather secret."

Jared shook his head, "No, not secret, just didn't advertise." he smiled, "We got married August after Supernatural ended."

Genevieve's eyes widened, "Really? Wow, three and a half years. How old is your son?"

Jared smiled, "Jadon is 18 months."

Genevieve nodded, smiling. 

"Well, enough about me,"Jared told her, as he started to hand her more work.

"Oh right." Genevieve agreed with a soft chuckle, taking the papers he offered her, nodding to his instructions.

As Genevieve pulled from her chair to walk from the room, her hand full of papers as well as the pad she had entered with, Jared smiled up at her. 

"You're pretty good at this." Jared offered, gesturing with the pen in his hands to the room. 

Genevieve smiled, "We always did make a great team. You and me against the world." she told him with a wink before turning and walking out the door. 

Jared watched her go, running a hand through his hair. "It was a TV show." he muttered under his breath as he shook his head.

*

Jared paced around his office, his blue tooth in his ear, listening to the sound of the phone ringing on the other end. 

"Hey, beautiful." Jensen answered. 

Jared smiled, "Hey, babe."

"Oh, it's you, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Jensen mumbled, a smile in his voice. 

Jared's eyes narrowed as he frowned playfully, "Oh really? And just who were you thinking it was?"

"Oh I dunno, there was this really hot guy I had my eye on." Jensen told him. 

"Any other body part you had on him?" Jared asked as he turned, pacing in the opposite direction, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

"Nah, I got this big as a tree husband, he'd probably kick my ass. I'm reduced to just looking and phone sex." Jensen teased. 

"Oh really? Phone sex?" Jared asked. 

"Yeah, you know how it is." Jensen answered. 

Jared chuckled and shook his head, "You're a nut."

Jensen grinned, the wattage nearly showing through the phone line, "Yeah, but you love me, so who's more of a nut?"

Jared sighed as he dropped down in his chair, "God, I miss you."

"Bad day?" Jensen asked him. 

Jared glanced toward his closed office door, "The worst."

"Aw, my poor baby. Well, when you come home, I can act out some of the phone sex I've been having with you." Jensen told him with a chuckle. 

Jared huffed, "You know, one of these days, I'm gonna actually believe you."

Jensen scoffed, "As if."

Jared sighed, letting his head fall back against the headrest of his chair as he closed his eyes. 

"What is it, baby? Talk to me." Jensen told him, concern in his voice. 

Jared pulled his head up, opening his eyes, "Meh, just bullshit. Ignore me. So, how are you and Jadon doing?"

Genevieve sat at her desk with her blue tooth in her ear listening in on Jared's call to Jensen.

"Good. I took him out for a walk earlier," Jensen chuckled, "I think he has your taste in women, there was this tiny little brunette jogging and of course she stops to see our son, cause he's gorgeous."

"Uh-huh, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Jensen Ackles was pushing said gorgeous baby in his stroller." Jared grumbled.

"Hey! Padalecki-Ackles and she couldn't have been a day over sixteen!" Jensen retorted.

"Uh-huh." Jared mumbled. 

"Anyway, so _your_ son is like all smiles and giving her the eye! I couldn't believe it! He's like not even two and he was makin' a move on the girl!" Jensen laughed. 

Jared pulled from his chair, walking over to one wall of his office, bending the blind to look out toward Genevieve's desk, only to find it empty, her blue tooth sitting on the desk abandoned. 

_Well, at least she wasn't listening in on his calls. Maybe she was even better than Michael._

Genevieve appeared at the other side of the wall suddenly, nearly making Jared jump out of his skin. 

"Did you want me?" she asked, her voice muffled through the thick glass. 

Jared shook his head, pulling away from the wall to pace back toward his desk. 

"Jay, are you listening to me, baby?" Jensen asked him.

"Huh?"Jared asked, "Uh, yeah, I heard you, babe. Uh, listen I need to go. Kiss Jadon for me. I love you."

"Love you, too." Jensen told him, frowning, brow furrowed. 

Jared pulled off the blue tooth, hanging up the call and tossed the device onto his desk with a sigh before leaning, palms flat against the window sill, looking out at the city before hanging his head and closing his eyes.

*

Jensen stared at the phone in his hand, brow furrowed as he frowned for a long moment before slowly hanging it up. 

He didn't know what was wrong, but it was obvious that something was. 

*

"Jared," Genevieve's voice suddenly so close behind him, had Jared lifting his head, eyes wide as he spun around.

"Misha is on his way in to see you." she told him with a smile. 

Jared gave a nod, lips parted as he stared dumbly at her. 

Her smile widening a bit, Genevieve turned and walked from the room, her hips swaying as she walked. 

Jared turned back around with a sigh, hanging his head. 

How the hell had she snuck up on him like that?

She was standing right the fuck behind him and he hadn't even heard her enter. 

A hand on his shoulder had Jared spinning around again, "Dammit! -" Jared's sentence died off as he found Misha standing there looking at him like he'd just lost his mind. 

"You okay, man? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Misha said. 

Jared sighed softly, "More like a demon," he mumbled.

Misha gave a small uncertain chuckle as he frowned at Jared, "A what?"

Jared shook his head, nodding toward the office door, "You wanna close that?"

Genevieve stood on the other side of the office wall, obstructed from view, a smirk pulling at her full lips. "Aw, Sammy, you do remember." she mumbled softly, biting her lip as she sighed before turning and heading down the hall to make copies.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jared walked out of the elevator the next day, heading down the hall toward his office, a smile on his face as he walked, nodding to co workers he passed by. 

"Hey, look at the tree!" he grinned as he neared the area where Mildred and Betty, two of the older secretaries were busy decorating the Christmas tree. 

Both ladies smiled up at him, greeting him as he passed by them. 

Misha stepped out of his office as Jared started to walk passed, nearly colliding with him. 

"Hey! I got two tickets to go see the game this weekend!" Misha told him.

Jared glanced over at him, continuing toward his office, Misha following along beside him.

"Good for you, I'm sure Vicky will love that." Jared told him.

Misha backhanded Jared in the shoulder, "Not for her and me! You and me, ya moron! Come on! It's your Cowboys!"

Jared paused in his steps eyeing the tickets before sighing and shaking his head, "Mm, tough call, Dallas Cowboys or my marriage, I think I'll stay married," Jared told him continuing inside his office, "thanks." he called back to Misha who stood frowning at the door at him.

"You're dick whipped, ya know that, Padalecki-Ackles?" Misha huffed, pouting, before he turned on his heel, walking away. 

Jared chuckled, shaking his head as he put his briefcase down and took off his jacket.

"I for one would chose Jen-Jen over some ballgame too." Michael told Jared from the doorway.

Jared looked over at his secretary, smiling. 

"Good to have you back, Michael." Jared told him with a smile and more relief than he normally would have felt seeing his busy body secretary.

Michael gave a smirk as he stepped back, watching Jared walk toward him, "It'd take a lot more than some tummy bug to keep me away from the Christmas party." Michael told him with a wink.

Jared rolled his eyes, stopping at the threshold of his office door.

"Sad we can't say the same thing about Amber." Genevieve said as she walked past. 

Jared looked over, eyes widening, as he saw her there smiling at him. 

Amber, Chucks secretary, a woman who never missed a day of work, ever. 

"Seems she got the same stomach bug." Genevieve told them with a shrug and a smirk, her gaze darting between them, "so I'll be around a little longer."

Michael grinned at her as Jared offered a small fake smile and nod, ducking back into his office. 

Genevieve's gaze slid from Jared's now empty doorway to Michael, winking at him before she continued down the hall to her desk for the day.

Jared sat down at his desk, hands doubled into tight fists on the desk top before him as he hung his head and closed his eyes.

Why the hell wouldn't she go away!?

Why!?!

Jared let his head fall back against his chair, eyes still closed. 

A knock at his door, had Jared opening his eyes to find Misha standing there, "You okay, man?"

Jared raised a hand running it down over his face as he gave a nod, waving Misha in with the other. 

"Yeah, yeah, come in." Jared mumbled softly.

*

Walking toward the small kitchen area of the offices on his way to grab his lunch from the refrigerator, Jared was just happy that he hadn't seen Genevieve all day. 

Maybe his trouble with her was finally over, maybe she would finish out the day for Amber and move on to whatever other temp job she could find, somewhere else in the city and he would never have to think or worry about her again. 

Maybe. 

It was that hope, that put a smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen area, only to glance over toward the small table and chairs at the sound of someone weeping softly. 

Genevieve sat with her back to him, shoulder hunched and shaking slightly as she wept, her head bowed, dark hair curtaining her face. 

Jared gave a small sigh as he reached for the fridge door, his gaze on her back. 

No, she wasn't his problem, he wasn't gonna ask, wasn't gonna get involved. 

Tugging open the refrigerator door, he reached in, grabbing his chicken salad and bottle of oriental green tea.

Genevieve turned her head looking over at him, "Oh Jared," she sniffled, "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here."

Jared looked over as he turned, his lunch in hand and shook his head, "Nah, it's okay." he told her as he started to head for the door, only to pause again as she gave a nod and turned back, her weeping continuing. 

_Dammit!_

Jared turned, walking back toward the box of tissues that sat on the counter, "What's the matter?" he asked as he grabbed the tissue box with his free hand, bringing them over to her and setting them down on the table beside her. 

Genevieve shook her head. "Nothing."

"Yeah, cause I always see you cry over nothing." he told her with a sigh, frowning. 

Genevieve gave a harsh laugh, "This? This isn't crying, I have something in my eye. I'm, uh, allergic to something."

Jared pressed his lips together and gave a nod, "Uh-huh," he motioned toward the chair beside her, "May I?" he asked.

Genevieve gave a shy nod and Jared took a seat, leaning forward, concern etched in his handsome features as he looked at her, "And what exactly would you be allergic to?"

"Men, apparently." Genevieve mumbled, pulling a tissue from the box.

Jared pressed his lips together as he regarded her. 

Maybe he had misjudged her. 

She'd had a boyfriend apparently. 

Jared sat back in the chair with a sigh, "Oh Gen," he sighed, "Seems to me that if the guy can't see what a great catch he has then he's the one that should be sitting here crying, not you."

Genevieve gave a small laugh, sniffling. "Thanks, that's nice of you."

Jared sat forward, "Seriously, Gen. You'll find the right guy and when you do," he shook his head, "you'll know. Love just seems to kind of sneak up on you." he gave a wink as he smiled. 

"Is that what happened with you and Jensen?" she asked him. 

Jared grinned and nodded, turning his head left and right as if checking for anyone one else to be around before whispering, "Cause I dunno if you've noticed or not, but we're both guys." he held a finger up to his lips. 

Genevieve laughed softly as she nodded, "Yeah, I noticed."

Jared shook his head, "It sure wasn't something either of us had planned on," he gave a shrug, "but, it's love and the heart wants what the heart wants, ya know?"

Genevieve nodded, sniffling. "I'm jealous."

Jared frowned, "Of what?"

"Jensen," she sighed, "he has the perfect life, the perfect husband, the perfect marriage. I'm sure your son is even perfect."

Jared smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I have horrible morning breath and tend to roll over on him in the night." he teased. 

"Seriously, no relationship is perfect," he shrugged, "you have to work at it." he offered a soft smile, "And we do, so," he nodded, "we do aw'ight" he chuckled. 

Genevieve chuckled with him, "Thank you, Jared."

Jared reached out, running a hand up and down her arm in a friendly gesture, "It's okay, hang in there. Keep moving forward." he told her with a nod as he pulled to his feet. 

Genevieve looked up at him, "I mean it, thank you, you didn't have to be so kind to me. It means a lot."

Jared offered a soft smile, "Yeah well, you were nice to me once when I was getting over Sandy and Jensen was -" he licked his lips and sighed as he nodded, "I wasn't alone for Valentines, so it was nice. Consider this payback." he told her. 

Genevieve nodded as she watched him walk out the door. 

Turning back around in her chair, she smiled wickedly, "God, I should get an award for that performance."

*

Jared stood in front of the closet searching for the dark blue dress slacks that went with the suit jacket he had laid out across the bed. 

"Jen! Have you seen my pants!?" Jared called out as he frowned into the closet. 

"Yes, I have, but you look better like that." Jensen told him from the open doorway as his gaze traveled over his husband, clad only in a white dress shirt and boxers. 

Jared looked back at him over his shoulder with a huff, "I'm serious, dude."

"So am I." Jensen told him as he walked into the room, coming up behind Jared and wrapping his arms around his middle as he tucked his chin over his shoulder. 

Jared sighed, relaxing back into his husband's arms for a minute, "I'm gonna be late."

"So don't go." Jensen told him. 

Jared sighed, straightening, "I have to go, Chuck and Misha will have my ass if I don't show up."

"Mm, they'd have to go through me first." Jensen told him softly as he nuzzled Jared's neck. 

Jared whined, "Jenny, don't give me a hard on before I gotta go."

Jensen chuckled, "I can take care of it before you go."

Jared huffed, "I've only got an hour and a half, I can't find my pants and I have to drive there."

"Come on, Jay," Jensen coaxed softly, "I miss you when you go to these," he kissed his neck, "And you've been distant lately."

Jared frowned, "No, I haven't."

"I called you the other day and you never called me back." Jensen told him before sucking his earlobe into his mouth. 

Jared sighed, eyes closing as his brow furrowed, "Wh - when?"

"Monday,"

"I talked to you Monday."

Jensen released Jared's earlobe and shook his head slightly, nose tickling against the sensitive skin of his neck, "No, later."

Jared shook his head, "I don't," he frowned. 

Genevieve. 

"Oh, I, uh, had a temp. She didn't tell me. I'm sorry." Jared told him. 

"She?" Jensen asked as his hand slid down Jared's stomach, cupping his cock, "Is she pretty?"

Jared shook his head, "Plain. Boring." he answered, turning in his husband's arms to face him, hazel gazing into jade, "not that it matters, I only want you."

Jensen smiled softly before giving Jared a hard shove back toward the bed, the unexpected move actually making Jared fall backward onto it. 

Jensen grinned wider, "I gotta remember that move." he mumbled, leaning in and over Jared, one hand braced against the mattress beside Jared's shoulder. 

Jensen dipped his head and slanted his mouth over his husband's, tongue darting into his mouth to tangle with Jared's, both moaning softly, Jared's arms rising to wrap around Jensen as they kissed.

*

Jared stood in front of the mirror next to the closet, holing up one tie then another as Jensen laid on his side on the bed watching him, his lips kiss swollen and red. 

Jared huffed at his reflection and looked over at Jensen, "Which tie? The red or the green?"

"The red one." Jensen answered, eyes narrowed on the tie before his gaze ran over his husband's form as he now stood totally dressed in his blue suit, crisp white dress shirt underneath the jacket. 

Jared looked back in the mirror and frowned as he held up the red tie, tossing it onto the bed before starting to fasten the green one around his neck. 

Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes, allowing himself to fall onto his back on the bed.

Finishing, Jared moved to stand beside him, where Jensen could see. 

"How do I look?"

Jensen snaked an arm out, catching Jared behind the knees, pulling him in, "Delicious, let me eat you." he told him as Jared caught himself, one hand palm flat against the mattress as he looked down at Jensen. 

Jared whined, "I don't have time, babe."

Jensen rolled his eyes, releasing Jared. "Fine."

Jared leaned in, brushing his lips across Jensen's, "I'm sorry, babe. I love you."

Jensen sighed, "Yeah, I love you too. You owe me."

Jared nodded as he pulled to his full height, "Definitely, anything you want. Promise." Jared told him, rushing toward the bedroom door. 

"Jared!" Jensen called, causing his husband to pause in the doorway, looking back at him. 

"Eat something before you drink, please." Jensen told him. 

Jared smiled as he nodded, "I will."

Jensen gave him a stern look, "I mean it, Padalecki-Ackles."

Jared nodded, "I will, I swear. I'll grab a burger and fries at O'Malley's." 

Jared side stepped back over toward the bed and leaned down dropping a quick kiss on Jensen's lips, "I love you."

"Behave." Jensen grumbled. 

Jared grinned, "Yes sir." he said, pulling back and heading to and out the bedroom door.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Jared sat at the bar at O'Malley's bar and grill a large burger before him with enough french fries to feed a small Ethiopian village.

Rubbing his hands together, Jared smiled up at the bartender, "Thanks, Dave. Jensen was gonna have my ass if I didn't eat first."

Dave grinned and nodded, "How is Jenny?"

Jared picked up his burger and took a bite, nodding as he chewed for a moment. "Good, he's good." 

Dave gave a nod and smiled, "Cool, and Jadon?"

Jared nodded as he swallowed, reaching for his beer, "Getting bigger every friggin' day, man."

Dave chuckled as he gave a nod, stepping away to wait on someone else at the bar. 

Jared's gaze slid away from Dave to find Genevieve standing a few feet away from him, smiling at him, a long white coat covering her from neck to knee. 

She pulled away from her area of the bar, walking down to him, "Hey!" she greeted, glancing toward the bartender, "does everyone know you and Jensen?" she asked Jared as she looked back at him. 

Jared glanced toward Dave, then looked back at Genevieve, chuckling. 

"Meh, Dave use to be dating someone we knew, that's all."

Genevieve gave a nod, glancing to the empty bar stool beside him, "Is this seat taken?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Jared told her, chuckling at the look on her face. 

"Nah, it's not." he told her, reaching for his suit jacket that occupied the seat and moving it over to the other side of the bar. 

Genevieve smiled, reaching up to pull open her own jacket, letting it fall from her shoulder's revealing her tight red Christmas party dress underneath as she caught the white coat in her arms, tossing it over the back of her stool.

Jared's eyes widened slightly as his gaze ran over her form, "Wow, look at you."

Genevieve smiled at him, as she took her seat, giving a small shrug of one shoulder, "It's a party. Besides, keep on moving, right?"

Jared smiled and nodded, "Yep, keep on moving." he told her nodding, before he tore his gaze away from her to return his attention to his food. 

"Mm, great minds think alike," she told him. 

Jared glanced up as he shoved a fry into his mouth. 

Genevieve nodded toward his food, "I came in here to grab a bite before all the drinking too."

Jared smiled as he chewed, "O'Malley's makes the best burgers on the planet."

"Oh really?" she asked, eyes widening for a moment as she did. 

Jared smiled, returning his attention to his food as Genevieve called over the bartender and ordered her meal.

A half hour later, Genevieve was pushing her pate back with a sigh, only half her food gone. 

"Oh man, that was delicious," she shook her head, "but there's no way I can eat the rest of that."

Jared chuckled as he reached for his beer, his plate completely empty. 

Genevieve looked over at him, eyes narrowing, " _You_ want it?"

Jared shrugged a shoulder as he looked at her remaining food, "I could eat it."

She slid her plate over to him, "Be my guest." she told him, shaking her head, "I'm stuffed."

Jared smiled, reaching to slide her plate closer to him, "It's because you're so tiny," he mumbled offhandedly, glancing up at her, "No room for all the food." he explained. 

Genevieve nodded, "Ah, okay, I see." she chuckled softly, watching him as he started to eat what she had left. 

Dave walked over to their end of the bar and shook his head as he took Jared's empty plate, "Lord, Jay, you want me to tackle people when they leave and get their doggie bags for ya too?"

Jared frowned at him, nearly pouting. 

Genevieve chuckled, reaching out to grip Jared's hand that held the remaining half of her burger. "Aw, don't be mean to him." she told the bartender with a wink. 

Dave chuckled and shook his head. 

Jared's gaze dropped to Genevieve's hand holding his, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. 

Genevieve slowly released his hand as she laughed with the bartender, "While he eats, again, how about I get a Long Island Ice Tea?" 

Dave gave a nod, "Sure thing."

Genevieve looked over at Jared, "You want one?"

Jared shook his head, "Nooo, thanks."

Genevieve chuckled, "Oh come on, big guy like you," she looked back at Dave, "make it two." she told him. 

Dave smiled at her and nodded, "You got it, pretty lady."

Jared frowned at Dave, but didn't say anything.

*

Jared stood talking with Misha as loud music pounded around them in the middle of the office area where the party was being held, everything decorated for the holidays. 

Genevieve stood to the side next to Michael watching Jared as Michael spoke low to her. 

Misha glanced up toward the two of them, before his gaze returned to Jared. 

"Dude, have you told Jensen about Genevieve yet?" Misha asked, his gaze darting from Jared to her again and back. 

Jared tore his gaze from his friends face to look over before hanging his head as he shook it. 

"Why, man!?" Misha asked him. 

Jared sighed, "I didn't think it was important, she was suppose to be gone that Monday. How the hell was I suppose to know she'd still be around nearly two weeks later?"

Misha huffed and shook his head, "Jared, you're being really naive about this."

Jared glared at his friend.

Misha held up a hand, "I'm just sayin', a lot of women see the work place as their hunting grounds," he gave a nod toward Jared as he spoke to him, "you were the big game that got away, and now, she's got another chance."

Jared scoffed, "I'm a married man, Mish."

Misha raised his brows, "I doubt she cares, man. She sees you as prey and she's just waiting to strike."

Jared huffed, glancing over at her again as he shook his head. "She knows I love Jen."

Genevieve smiled at Jared, waving her fingers at him from where she stood leaning against the makeshift bar in the center of the room. 

Misha scoffed, "Yeah, it seems to really matter." he rolled his eyes, before walking away, leaving Jared to frown after him.

*

Jared and Misha stood in the middle of a cleared space, dancing around and laughing at one another's efforts to do so. 

Mildred danced over toward them, causing both men to chuckle as the nearly sixty year old woman was probably doing a better job at dancing than they were. 

"I'm comin' to get you both." she announced as she turned and wiggled across the dance floor. 

Jared and Misha made room for her to dance between them as they all three laughed, making jokes and trying to maneuver slick moves that were likely falling flat and they all knew it. 

Misha took a couple steps back shaking his head, "Nope, he's all yours Mildred, I'm done. Need a drink."

Jared pouted at him, "Spoil sport!" he called after Misha who only nodded, grinning as he weaved in between people heading for the small bar area. 

Jared returned his attention to Mildred as he danced with her offering her a hand so she could spin around, laughing as she did. 

"I'm movin' in Mildred." Genevieve announced as she danced toward them. 

"Oh he's all yours, honey." Mildred told her, bowing out to go rest. 

Jared clenched his teeth, though was unable to do anything about it without causing an unwarranted scene. 

"Show me whatcha got, Jared." Genevieve told him as she bumped and ground her hips in the air near him. 

"Aw, you're a dirty girl." he shook his head as he started to back away. 

"Tequila?" she asked him, offering him a shot that Michael handed her on his way by. 

Jared smiled and shook his head, "Four beers, three Long Island Ice Teas and now tequila? No, no thank you."

"Coward." she told him, her dark gaze locked with his. 

A muscle in Jared's jaw twitched as his gaze narrowed on her before he reached for the shot glass, downing it. 

Genevieve laughed, clapping her hands before her as she continued to dance, "Very nice." she told him with a wink.

As they danced both of them turned at the same time, coming to stop directly under the mistletoe. 

Genevieve glanced up, a smirk pulling at her full lips as she looked into Jared's eyes. 

"Uh-oh, looks like you're gonna have to kiss me, Jared." she told him. 

Jared smiled and shook his head as he pressed his lips together his gaze darting up to the mistletoe briefly before meeting her gaze once more. 

"I'll pass." he told her. 

"Tongues will wag." she told him softly. 

"We've already been through that," he gave a nod, "I'll chance it." he told her as he stepped back and turned, walking away. 

Genevieve huffed as she watched him walk away slightly shocked that he didn't kiss her. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Misha called to Jared as he saw him walk past toward the end of the hall, "where are you goin'!?"

"Gotta take a leak, then I'm goin' home!" Jared told him. 

"Noooo, you gotta stay!" Misha whined.

"Nope, sorry, I gotta get." Jared argued, walking backward toward the bathrooms as he spoke. 

"Aw, man! Where's your Christmas spirit!?" Misha complained. 

"At home, with my husband and my son." Jared told him with a smile, turning around and rounding the corner toward the restrooms.

*

Jared stood at the urinal, shaking off and was about to tuck his dick back into his boxers when arms wrapped around his waist.

He jumped and turned, eyes wide as he backed away from none other than Genevieve Cortes standing there in the men's bathroom before him. 

Jared frantically fought to fasten his pants as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and leaned in trying to kiss him. 

"No, no, no -" Jared told her backing away from her, but Genevieve only followed.

His back hit the side wall of one of the stalls as Genevieve followed him in, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked at her with wide shocked eyes. 

"Mm, dirty, very Sam of you, Jared, I like it." Genevieve told him, nodding.

Jared grit his teeth, muscle twitching in his jaw as he glared at her. 

At least he finally had his pants fastened. 

Genevieve smiled up at him as she pulled her dress up on each side and leaned in, grinding her body against his, her hands pulling his shirt out of his pants and running up underneath across bare flesh. 

Jared gave a frustrated soft growl as he grabbed for her hands, pushing her away. 

"Stop! Stop! Gen, I mean it! Don't!" Jared told her as he fought to get her off of him, but it was as if she had suddenly grown more hands than he could keep up with.

The restroom door opened and Jared quickly slammed their stall door closed, his head laying back against the wall as his eyes closed, saying a silent prayer that no one would see him in here with her. 

Genevieve giggled and gave a throaty moan as she leaned in, sliding down Jared's body, her face near his crotch. 

Jared yanked her back up to her full height, shoving her back away from him. 

"No!" he said in a whispered hiss. 

Genevieve only smiled and leaned back in, her mouth at his neck, her arm around him as she ground her body against his.

Again Jared pushed her away, holding her there with a hand at her shoulder as he put a finger to his lips for her to be quiet.

All he needed was for one of these assholes to catch him in here with her and news of it to get back to Jensen. 

His marriage would be over, it wouldn't matter if he was innocent or not. 

Jensen would kill him.

Genevieve smiled turning her head to kiss his arm, tongue darting out as she looked over at him to run along his hand.

Jared jerked his hand back as if he had been burned and Genevieve quickly moved to kneel before him, her mouth against his crotch, hot breath through the cotton fabric of his pants and boxers. 

_Sonofabitch!_

Jared yanked her roughly to her feet, just as whoever it was walked out of the restroom. 

Jared yanked open their stall door and quickly stepped out, turning to walk backward away from her as he glared at her, tucking his shirt back in. 

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" he yelled at her, only turning once he had reached the restroom door to yank it open and storm out. 

"Jared, what's wrong!?" she called after him.

Jared stormed angrily down the hall toward the elevator doors of the building, ignoring shouts of 'Merry Christmas' to him and 'Good Night' as he snatched up his suit jacket.

Misha's eyes widened as he watched Jared walk past, "Jay! Jay! Jared, what is it? What happened?" Misha called after him as he tried to weave his way through the people to get to Jared, but Jared didn't stop, only continued to and inside the elevator.

Jared closed his eyes as he let his head fall back against the elevator wall, blowing out a hot breath as the elevator doors slid closed. 

_What the hell just happened?_

Genevieve came storming out from the area of the bathrooms, her head slightly bowed, looking out from under her brows as she walked, looking every bit the demoness she once portrayed on a television program. 

Michael clucked his tongue as he saw her, "My my my, we're living dangerously aren't we?"

Genevieve tore her gaze away from the direction Jared had stormed off in, a smile suddenly splitting her face as she looked over at Michael. 

"Don't be silly, Michael," she smirked, "he'll be thinking about _me_ tonight when he falls asleep." she told him with a wink as she held her arms out, "now come dance with me my silly queen." she gave a pouting choked chuckle as Michael moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her hug him.

*

Jared undressed in the darkness of the bedroom, his gaze on Jensen's sleeping form. 

Events of the night running through his head, along with just how much he could lose if Jensen were to find out. 

_Damn bitch!_

Jared grit his teeth, wadding his dress shirt and pants into a ball in his hands, before throwing them across the room, his gaze never leaving Jensen.

Quietly, he moved to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding in beside his husband, wrapping his arm around Jensen's middle as he spooned up behind him. 

"Mmm..." Jensen moaned softly, turning his head toward Jared slightly. 

"Anything exciting happen at the party?" Jensen asked sleepily. 

Jared pressed his lips together as he shook his head, "No," he told him softly, leaning in to press a kiss to his husband's neck, "Missed you though."

Jensen smiled, "Mm, good." he mumbled, snuggling back against Jared.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jared walked into work the next day, keeping his gaze averted from most everyone, only mumbling 'Good Morning' to a few people as he passed them, keeping a weary eye out for _her_.

Before he had a chance to change direction without looking like he was running away, Genevieve was there walking toward him, a smile on her face. 

"Good Morning, Jared." she called out softly as she continued past. 

Jared only gave a nod, blowing out a hot breath as she walked passed, thankful for the small favor that she didn't stop to talk to him or turn and walk with him. 

Making his way to his office, he walked in and all but slammed the door closed behind himself. 

Michael frowned at the closed door as he looked up from his morning paperwork. 

With a sigh he shook his head. 

He always did think Jared Padalecki-Ackles was odd. 

Halfway through the day, Jared stood at his office door, watching through the wall as Genevieve walked around just outside his office, unwilling to walk out there as long as she was there. 

"Hey, man!" Misha slapped Jared on the back, suddenly appearing at his side, making Jared jump and gasp in a startled breath. 

Closing his eyes, Jared pressed his lips together, before he opened his eyes and glared at Misha. 

"Would you not _do_ that!?" Jared hissed, "it was bad enough when you were suppose to pop up out of no where! How the hell do you do it now!?"

Misha only blinked at him, before he smiled and nudged Jared with an elbow, "You missed it last night, man, Amber showed and wound up stripping!" he laughed. 

Jared pressed his lips together frowning as his focus returned to watching Genevieve through the wall, "Mm." was Jared's only response as he gave a nod. 

When Genevieve finally walked away, Jared looked over at Misha, "Yeah, right Amber stripping," he nodded, "sorry I missed it." he told Misha, not sounding sorry at all. 

Misha frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

Jared shook his head as he walked out of his office making a near mad dash for the small kitchen area, head bowed. "Me? Nothing, why?" Jared asked as Misha followed him. 

Misha narrowed his eyes, "Cause you're acting... weird."

Jared walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge taking out his Oriental tea bottle, he shook his head, "Nope, just thirsty." he told Misha, unscrewing the cap.

*

Thankfully the rest of the day went by Genevieve free, and Misha seemed to give up on his quest to find out what was going on. 

As Jared walked through the parking garage toward his red mustang, he was feeling a little more relaxed about the prior events. 

Unlocking the car door, Jared tossed his briefcase into the backseat and slid behind the wheel with a soft sigh, thankful to be out of the office and on his way home.

It was December 22nd, only one more day of work left before the long Christmas weekend that he could spend relaxing with Jensen and Jadon, putting all of this ugliness behind him. 

Closing the car door, Jared inserted the key into the ignition, just as someone pounded on the roof of his car, drawing his attention to the passenger side. 

"Hey!" Jared called out, just before the passenger door opened and Genevieve slid into the passenger seat, smiling over at him softly. 

"I think I owe you an apology, for the Christmas party, Jared." she told him, biting her full bottom lip. "I think I took you by surprise."

Jared gave a tight half smile as he nodded, "It's - it's okay," he licked his lips, tearing his gaze from her to look toward the floorboard, "we both had a lot to drink and things got out of hand," he looked up at her, "it's alright." he offered a small smile. 

Genevieve slid down in the seat as she reached out, closing the passenger door. 

Jared frowned, watching her, having expected her to get out of his car.

She gasped a breath, chuckling softly as she tugged open her knee length trench coat to reveal that she was wearing nothing but lingerie underneath. 

Laughing wickedly she looked over at Jared, who's eyes were wide as he stared at her a second before tearing his gaze away, looking down toward the floorboard again. 

"Gen, get out of my car." he told her, trying to hold himself together and not totally blow up at her, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he grit his teeth. 

"No one can see, Jared." she said, reaching toward him to run her hand down his arm.

Jared's attention snapped over to her as he flinched away from her touch, "Don't!"

"Mmm," she purred, smiling at him, "that's not the way I saw it at the party." she chuckled. 

Jared reached over, yanking her coat closed before quickly pulling his hand away from her and looking out the driver side window. 

"Nothing happened," he told her, "please get out of my car."

"Oh Jared, you don't know how hard it was, pretending to concentrate all day when all I could think about was how hot your -" she purred.

Jared looked back over at her, glaring angrily, "GET OUT OF MY CAR!" Jared yelled at her, cutting her off.

"Jared!" she yelled at him, sitting up in the seat, "how can you speak to me like that after everything -"

"I dunno if you're confused or if something is suddenly wrong with your head or what Gen, but nothing. happened. between. us! Nothing will _ever_ happen between us!" he told her angrily, eyes narrowed as he glared at her. 

Genevieve looked at him, a look of stunned confusion on her face.

"Good God, Gen, I work here! I wouldn't -" Jared told her between clenched teeth as she reached out toward him. 

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, causing Genevieve to startle, yanking her hand back, frowning darkly at him. 

Genevieve glared, "I can't believe you! You're a fuckin' dog just like all the rest!"

Jared clenched his teeth as he gave a nod, "Yeah, that's me, now GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. CAR!" he yelled, reaching past her to open the door for her. 

"Fine!" she yelled back,. climbing out of the car, her coat hanging wide open as she stood there, slamming his car door closed, "FUCKING BASTARD!" she screamed.

Jared started the car, threw it into gear and sped out of the parking garage, tires squealing. 

Leaving her standing there glaring after him, seething.

*

It was dark as Jared pulled into the driveway of his and Jensen's home. 

Parking the car, Jared turned off the engine and hung his head, hands squeezed into tight fists on the steering wheel. 

He was going to have to tell Jensen. 

There was no two ways about it, Jensen deserved to know and things were getting rapidly out of hand. 

Mumbling over to himself what he was going to say a few times until he thought it sounded right, Jared reached for the car door handle and slid from behind the wheel. 

"Jensen, we need to talk, babe," Jared called as he walked into the house, though he didn't see Jensen anywhere. 

"Jen?" Jared called as he closed the door behind himself and walked further into the house and into the dining room.

Jared stopped in the entryway as his gaze fell on his husband seated at the table, the phone in his hands an empty beer in front of him.

He could hear Jensen sniffling softly. 

Jared hurried over to him, kneeling down next to him, "Jenny, what is it, what's wrong?"Jared asked him softly, reaching a large hand up to cover one of Jensen's as he continued to hold onto the phone tightly. 

Jensen slowly turned his head to look over at Jared, his jade eyes rimmed in red and shiny. "I just spent the last two hours talking to Tom."

Jared gave a small nod, "Okay,"

"Mike cheated on him," Jensen told him with a disgusted shake of his head, "left him and the twins for some bimbo they use to work with on Smallville." Jensen told him. 

Jared frowned as he moved to sit down in one of the chairs beside Jensen, still holding onto his hand, "Mike's an asshole."

Jensen nodded, staring at the phone in his hands, "Yeah."

He tore his gaze away from the phone to look over at Jared, "If you ever did that to me, I'd -"

"I would never do that to you." Jared interrupted, "I love you and I love our son." he shook his head, "There is no one else I want to be with."

Jensen sniffled, nodding, "Yeah." he offered Jared a small smile. 

"What, um, what did you want to talk to me about, baby?" Jensen asked him softly.

Jared frowned thoughtfully as he shook his head, "Oh, um, nothing, just a problem at work." he winked at Jensen and smiled softly, "Nothing I can't handle."

Jensen smiled back as he nodded, "Okay." he agreed softly, leaning over to brush his lips across Jared's softly. 

"I love you, Jay." Jensen told him as he buried his face against Jared's neck, arm's wrapping slowly around him.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen as he squeezed his eyes closed. 

_What am I gonna do?_

"I love you too, babe." Jared told him, tightening his hold.

*

Standing at the foot of their bed, tongues tangled in a heated kiss, Jensen unbuttoned the last tiny pearl button of Jared's dress shirt, slowly slipping it back off his shoulder's.

"God, I love you, Jay." Jensen breathed the words softly as their lips parted, jade orbs gazing into hazel.

"I love you too, babe," Jared told him, sliding a hand up his back and around to cup the side of his face, "so damn much." he added with a shake of his head before leaning in to slant his mouth back over his husband's kissing him hungrily.

Jared turned them as they kissed, walking Jensen the few steps backward until the backs of his calves hit the bed.

Pushing him slowly back onto it, Jared's lips never left Jensen's, tongues tangled, teeth nipping one another's lips, low moans breaking from their throats, hands grasping, sliding, feeling, caressing.

Jared's body slowly blanketed Jensen's as he lay back on the bed, only then did Jared let his mouth slide from Jensen's to kiss down his jawline, back to his neck, teeth scraping across sensitive skin.

Jensen arched into his husband a low moan breaking from deep in his throat. "Mm, God, Jay..." Jensen mumbled softly, head rolling to the side, giving Jared better access to the side of his neck. 

Jared tailed open mouthed kisses along Jensen's neck to his shoulder and down his chest, one hand palm flat against the mattress, holding up his body weight slightly, the other sliding down Jensen's arm to his hand, fingers lacing together.

Jared's mouth moved across Jensen's flesh to one nipple, tongue darting out to circle the tiny nub before sucking it into his mouth, causing Jensen to give a deep throaty moan, back arching. 

After nipping softly, Jared ran his tongue lightly over the abused flesh before moving on to do the same to it's twin. 

Jensen's hands moved up and down Jared's back, sliding up to his head, digits tangling in his mop of soft chestnut hair as he moaned, head rolling against the pillow, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Continuing his way down Jensen's body, Jared moved his hands as he straddled his husband's legs, reaching for the fastenings of Jensen's jeans.

Jensen's hands slid from Jared's head, down his shoulders and chest to the clip and zipper of his dress slacks, their gazes locked as nimble digits made quick work of unfastening one another's pants.

Jared lift himself up off Jensen slightly, onto one knee as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his husband's jeans and boxers, slowly sliding them down his hips, Jensen lifting his ass up off the bed to aid in removing them.

Pulling off Jensen, kneeling beside him, Jared turned at the waist as he finished removing his husband's jeans and boxer's tossing them off onto the floor, then hooking his socks and flinging them off too. 

Once he was naked, Jensen pushed himself up in the bed, reaching for the waistband of Jared's pants, tugging them down as he leaned in, mouth against his neck, tongue making small slow circles against the sensitive skin.

Jared gasped in a soft breath of air, lips parted as his head fell back allowing his husband better access to his neck.

Pants and boxers pooled at his knees, Jared lowered himself down onto the bed, so Jensen could finish pulling the garments from his body along with his socks.

Rolling as soon as he was free of clothes, Jared covered Jensen's form with his own, resuming where he left off, kissing a trail down Jensen's toned chest and tightly trimmed abs, making his way further down, past golden brown wiry curls to lick Jensen's hard cock from base to tip, circling the crown with the tip of his tongue. 

Jensen's hands rose to Jared's hair, digits threading and tangling in the soft shaggy strands, "Oh God, baby..." he breathed the words softly, head rolling on the pillow, eyes closing.

Jared ran his hands down Jensen's sides, a low moan working out of him as he closed his eyes briefly, glancing up at his husband's face after, shaking his head. "So hot, babe."

Looking back at him, Jensen gave a soft half choked chuckle before biting his lip, eyes closing tightly as Jared's large hand wrapped around his hard length, pumping slowly, squeezing him just right. 

"Oh God, Jay..." Jensen groaned, breaths panting out through parted lips. 

With a small smile pulling at his lips, Jared dipped his head, taking the tip of Jensen's dick into his mouth, sucking hard, cheeks hallowing out as he flicked his tongue against the rim of the crown. 

Jensen panted, hips bucking upward toward the heat and wetness of Jared's mouth. "Oh God, don't stop..." he gasped, neck arching back, hands fisting in Jared's hair.

Jared opened his mouth more, taking Jensen's cock deeper, letting him bottom out against the back of his throat, swallowing around his length, hand pumping him as his mouth moved along his shaft.

Jensen gasped and groaned, hips thrusting his throbbing dick into his husband's hot mouth as Jared hummed and worked him hard. 

Jensen sucked in air through his teeth as his head rolled, eyes opening to passion glazed slits, looking down, watching his cock appear and disappear between Jared's sexy lips.

Jensen's breaths started coming faster, his hips thrusting harder as he moaned, writhing on the bed. "Oh God... Jay..."

Jared released Jensen's cock, sliding his arms under his hips and around him, holding Jensen's dick in his mouth as he did and rolled them. 

"Jay?" Jensen breathed in confusion as Jared wiggled his body down on the bed under his husband, one hand rising to wrap his hand back around Jensen's shaft, mouth pulling away. 

"Fuck my mouth." Jared told him softly. 

Jensen shook his head as he looked down at him, hands braced against the head board. "No, baby, I'll hurt you."

Jared smiled up at Jensen, giving his head a small shake, "No you won't." he told him softly as his hand pumped his cock, "I want you to."

Jared turned his head back, taking Jensen's hard length back into his mouth, sucking hard, cheeks hollowing out as he hummed, eyes closing, his free hand played against the small of Jensen's back. 

Jensen whimpered, head falling back, "Oh Jay," he panted, "please..." his hips moved slightly as he fought not to thrust hard.

Jared's only answer was to suck harder, stroking faster, wrist pivoting.

"Oh my God!" Jensen cried out, one hand pulling from the head board to reach down, digits tangling in Jared's hair as his hips thrust his cock hard into Jared's mouth.

Jensen's breaths panted out through parted lips, chest rising and falling hard, face passion flushed as he pound his hard dick into his husband's mouth with abandon. 

"Oh shit, baby!" Jensen whimpered, shaking his head a tortured look on his face, "I'm sorry, Oh God, I'm sorry..." he told him softly, head thrown back. 

Jensen grit his teeth, muscles tensing, his hand in Jared's hair fisting tightly, painfully, as heat pooled low in his belly, balls drawing up tight. "OhmyGOD!" Jensen nearly yelled, head falling forward as he came, hot spurts of jizm coating Jared's throat.

Jared eagerly swallowed down every drop his husband offered as he continued to pump him, working Jensen through his orgasm. 

Jared's own cock stood achingly erect and throbbing between his legs, arching upward toward his stomach, precum oozing down the side, though he'd made no move to touch himself, to find any relief. 

As Jensen's hips slowly stopped moving, his orgasm subsiding, Jared let his now flaccid cock fall from between his red swollen lips, his gaze on Jensen's face as he slowly opened his eyes. 

Jared offered a small smile full of love, "Hi."

Jensen smiled weakly, eyes rolling before he slowly moved, lowering himself down onto the bed beside Jared with a grunted sigh. "Oh God, I think you killed me." Jensen mumbled breathlessly.

Jared rolled over onto his side, facing Jensen, smiling at him as his gaze darted over his features, his smile widening as he took in the light sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of his husband's nose, his high cheek bones and long golden brown lashes. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Jared asked.

Jensen opened one eye to look over at Jared and huffed, "Dean Winchester is _not_ 'beautiful'," he smirked, "I'm ruggedly handsome." he grinned wider.

Jared pressed his lips together, eyes narrowing playfully at his husband as he rolled more, laying half over Jensen. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I wasn't talking to _him_ then." 

Jensen opened his eyes and frowned up at him, "Aw, you hurt his feelings."

"Really?" Jared asked, "Sam told me Dean doesn't _have_ feelings."

Jensen scoffed, "Oh shut up."

Jared chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss the side of Jensen's neck. "Yes, dear." he mumbled softly against his skin.

One of Jensen's arms wrapped around his husband, running slowly up and down, his other hand reaching down to wrap around Jared's hard cock, making Jared jerk back slightly as he winced. 

Jensen frowned up at him, "Jesus, baby," he gasped softly, eyes widening at just how friggin' hard his husband was. 

Jared shook his head, lips pressed together, nostrils flaring, "S'okay, I'm good." he said, pulling his hips back. 

Jensen leaned up on a forearm, refusing to release Jared's cock in the process, brow furrowed, "Baby, what's the matter?"

Jared shook his head, "Nothin', I'm good."

Jensen quirked a brow, "Yeah, you said that already."

Placing a hand in the center of Jared's chest, Jensen pushed him back against the bed. 

"Just lay back, lemme do this." Jensen told him with a grin as he pulled up, kneeling between Jared's legs. 

Jared frowned up at him, "Jen, really, you don't have to." he said, shaking his head.

Jensen frowned, "Don't be silly," he scoffed, "I want to." 

Leaning over his husband, Jensen lowered his head kissing a trail down Jared's neck as his hand lowered between them to grasp Jared's cock stoking and squeezing him. 

Jared moaned softly, neck tilting back, lips parting as his hips bucked upward, thrusting his aching dick into Jensen's hand. 

Jensen smirked against his husband's skin, tongue darting out to lick at his flesh as he made his way lower, kissing and sucking his husband's skin. 

Jensen's free hand moved to slid down Jared's side as he kissed his way down his chest, pausing brow furrowed, his hand on Jared's cock and the one at his side stilling. 

Jared's hand quickly snaked out, grabbing the wrist of Jensen's hand at his side, "Don't." he whispered, jaw clenched. 

Jensen pulled his head back, frowning. "What the hell _is_ that, baby?"

Before Jared had time to think or respond, Jensen leaned forward, reaching over to turn on the lamp sitting on the night stand.

Pulling back, Jensen frowned as he ran his fingertips lightly over the three very obvious claw marks on Jared's side. 

"Jay, what - what happened?" he asked, brow furrowed.

Jared's eyes widened as he stared up at Jensen, feeling as though his heart had just stopped in his chest. 

_Oh God, oh God, no!_

He hadn't even realized it when it happened at the party, that Genevieve had clawed his side when she had tugged his shirt up. 

It wasn't until he'd stood under the warm spray in the shower and the marks had stung that he had realized it, even then he'd simply hoped Jensen wouldn't notice. 

As Jensen's gaze met his, Jared swallowed hard, licking his lips. 

Tearing his gaze away, afraid of what Jensen might read in the depths of his eyes, Jared looked down at the marks on his side, raising one hand to rub his forehead. 

"Um, I, uh guess I did it the other day," he lied, shrugging, "not getting the manicures we use to with the show, I guess I've gotten lax," he turned his head, offering Jensen a small tight smile, "nails are longer."

Jensen quirked a brow. "Huh, really?" he frowned, looking back down at the marks.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jared sat sideways on the light blue and white striped love-seat in the sunlight office, a deep frown on his face, legs bent so that his long frame completely fit. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Misha asked him from where he sat perched on the edge of his desk. 

Jared shook his head, staring off. 

"Honestly?" he huffed, "There was nothing to tell."

"Jared! She grabbed and mouthed your dick! She tried to fuck you in the bathroom, then she flashes you in your car!? You call that _nothing_!?"

Jared huffed and shook his head, still staring off. 

Misha gave a harsh laugh, "Jesus, man! That's my birthday weekend _if_ I'm lucky! And I live in a threesome!"

Jared's gaze slid to Misha, "You think this is funny?"

Misha chuckled, "I think this is hysterical!"

Jared looked away, back at the area of the wall he'd been staring at as he huffed. 

"It's not. If Jensen finds out about this, I'm a dead man." Jared told him shaking his head. 

"So, you don't tell him. How's he gonna know?" Misha said.

Jared looked back at Misha, "He found claw marks she left on me last night."

Misha's eyes widened, "She clawed you!?"

Jared looked away again as he nodded, lips pressed firmly together. 

"Last night, I couldn't even do anything with Jen," Jared mumbled. 

Misha frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Jared didn't answer, only clenched his jaw, muscle twitching. 

"You mean sexually?" Misha asked him.

Jared sighed, "Yeah."

"Like, you mean your impotent?" Misha asked, eyes wide with shock.

Jared looked over at him frowning, "I'm not impotent," he huffed, "I mean, I -" he licked his lips, tearing his gaze away, "I felt too guilty," he shook his head, "and I didn't do anything, Mish." he looked back at him, "Nothing happened with her!"

"I believe you, okay." Misha told him as he pulled from his desk, "So, what are you gonna do?"

Jared sighed heavily as he turned , swinging his legs off the love-seat and pulling to his feet. "I'm gonna go to HR."

Misha's eyes widened, "You're gonna get her fired!?"

"I don't have any other choice, Mish. This has got to stop." Jared told him. 

Misha shook his head, "Wait, wait, wait," he said, holding out a hand to stop Jared from walking toward the office door, "Let's think about this Jared."

Jared sighed, pressing his lips together as he looked at Misha waiting for him to speak his mind.

"Think about your history, man," Misha started. 

"There is no history." Jared cut in.

"Hear me out," Misha told him, tilting his head to the side, "the fans thought you and Genevieve were a couple, you were seen out together. You and Jen allowed people to think it -"

"Yeah, but -" Jared started to interject, only to have Misha hold up a hand. 

"As far as anyone knows, it was true, Jared. And now," Misha shook his head, "you're with Jensen. You were engaged to a woman once! Now your gay, Jared!? How the hell is that gonna look!?"

Jared grit his teeth, "I don't give a rats ass how it looks!"

"Yeah, well, maybe the company does. She could turn all this around on you, man. Say that you lead her on all this time. That this marriage to Jensen was suppose to be the sham, not your supposed relationship with her."

Jared ran a hand through his hair, "But, Dannel and Sandy know -"

Misha's brows rose, "Oh, you're gonna get them involved in this?"

Jared sighed heavily, hanging his head as he brought both hands up to push his long bangs back. "I dunno what the fuck to do anymore."

*

Jared walked toward one of the offices set at the back of the twelfth floor, the HR office for Collins, Perkins and Ross. 

A young dark haired secretary sat at the desk just outside the office before him. 

"Hi, Jared." she said, not even looking up from the paperwork on her desk. 

"Hi, Laura," Jared answered, only slowing his steps as he neared, not stopping, "Is Cliff in his office?"

Laura glanced up, offering a small smile, "Yes, he is, go on in, Jared." she told him. 

Jared gave a brief nod, "Thanks." he told her as he continued walking to the glass door, giving a knock as he pushed the door open. 

Cliff looked up from behind his desk, offering a smile as Jared walked in, "Hello, Jared." he greeted, "something I can do for you?"

Jared sighed as he walked over to the love seat in set to the side of his office, much the way Misha's office was set up. 

Taking a seat on the arm, Jared looked over at him, "Um, Cliff, this is kind of personal, I don't exactly know how to say this." Jared began.

Cliff frowned, brows furrowing, "Something wrong?"

Jared frowned, staring at a spot on the dark blue rug before him for a long moment before he licked his lips and looked back over at Cliff. 

"You know Genevieve Cortes?" Jared asked.

"Oh, yeah, the temp," he nodded, "she filled in for Michael for you once didn't she?"

Jared gave a small tight smile as he nodded, "Yeah, yeah, she did. Uh, listen -"

"If you have a complaint about her work, save it. She quit." Cliff told him. 

Jared raised his brows, "She did?"

Cliff nodded, "Her agency called in this morning."

Jared's brow furrowed, "Did they say why?"

"Nope," Cliff shrugged, "just called in to say she wouldn't be back, they're sending another girl over."

"Huh," Jared mumbled, tearing his gaze away, staring off. 

She quit, just up and quit. 

It was over, this whole damn nightmare was over. 

Jared's gaze shifted to the floor, "I was just going to say that I thought she was a little in over her head here, but if she quit."

Cliff smiled, "Well, I guess she beat ya to it."

Jared gave a small smile, glancing over at Cliff, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Was there anything else?" Cliff asked. 

"Um, no." Jared told him, pulling to his feet, "I guess not." 

He held his hand out for Cliff to shake, "Thanks for your time, sorry to bother you."

Cliff shook his head, "No bother. Say, how are you and Jensen liking your new house?"

Jared smiled as he gave a nod, "Good, it's real good. Thanks for asking."

Cliff nodded, "Well, you have a good day."

"Yeah, you too." Jared told him, turning he walked out the door feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

*

The day was over, the long weekend for Christmas was starting and Jared's problems were gone. 

Jared was so damn relieved, so happy that it was over, that she was gone and everything was actually over, he was nearly giddy. 

Misha rushed to catch up with Jared as he headed toward the elevators.

"So, did you go to HR?" Misha asked him. 

Jared gave a nod, "I did."

"Aw, man," Misha sighed, "what'd they say? She gonna get fired?"

Jared shook his head, "She quit."

Misha's eyes widened as he looked over at Jared, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stop as he did. 

"What?" Misha asked. 

Jared gave a shrug, "Before I could say anything Cliff said she'd quit. It's over."

Misha chuckled, "Damn, man. Did Jensen shove a lucky horseshoe up your ass, or what?"

Jared frowned, before a smile pulled at his lips, a small chuckle escaping, "I guess so."

Misha shook his head, "You are the luckiest bastard I know!" he told him, slapping Jared on the back, "Have a good Christmas, man. Tell Jensen I said, Merry Christmas."

Jared grinned and nodded, "I will. You have a great one too, buddie! Send Vicky our love." Jared told him as he stared to walk backward slowly toward the elevators. 

"Yeah, alright. See ya in a few days." Misha told him before turning to head back the way he had come, still shaking his head in disbelief.

Jared smiled and turned, walking into the elevator. 

He was lucky. Damn lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily married to his ex co-star years after Supernatural has ended, Jared Padalecki-Ackles is the recipient of the unwanted attentions of one of the girls they use to work with on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the Movie 'Obsessed'.   
> Also, if you are a fan of Genevieve Cortes, you may **NOT** wish to read this fiction.

When Jared returned home that evening he was adamant that he was going to set things right, he was going to make sure they had the best Christmas ever. 

They were going to enjoy one another's company and he was going to put all of the horror of the past two weeks completely behind them. 

Jared and Jensen wrapped Jadon's presents together, laughing and drinking eggnog.

They decorated the tree and outside of the house, something that Jensen had wanted to do before, but Jared had been too preoccupied to help. 

Jared helped Jensen unpack the last of their belongings and put them away, even the stuff that had to go up in the attic where Jensen didn't want to go, claiming that unless he checked out and Dean came in, there was no friggin' way he was going into a dark ass attic. 

That evening Jared and Jensen took Jadon and they all went into town, Jadon had his picture taken on Santa's lap, to which Jensen made naughty innuendo's in Jared's ear about _him_ sitting on _his_ Santa's lap. 

Jared of course had only raised his brows at him, before looking away - just so Jensen wouldn't see him laugh. 

Afterward Jared did as he had promised Jensen the second night in their new home, took him to pick out a new chandelier for the living room, one to replace the 'dagger of doom' as Jensen fondly referred to it. 

Of course, with it being Christmas, they weren't going to be able to get the order in until a good two weeks after the New Year, but at least they had it picked out and paid for. 

Christmas morning, it was a match to see who was actually awake first, Jared or Jadon as he carried their son into the bedroom to wake up Jensen.

After Jared and Jadon wrestled Jensen awake, they all went downstairs. 

Side by side, with Jadon on the floor in front of them, they sat in front of the large Christmas tree, together and opened their presents.

That evening as Jensen carried Jadon up to bed, Jared stayed downstairs instead of following him up, telling Jensen he was going to pick up a little around the living room. 

Jensen had thought it a bit odd, seeings as they could clean it up after putting Jadon to bed, but he didn't argue. 

After Jensen was up stairs, Jared went to work, but he didn't just pick up around the living room, instead he put a few fresh logs on the fire and pulled out a couple fur throws, laying them down on the floor before the fireplace, the other folded at one end, then tossed throw pillows about the area before hurrying into the kitchen to grab the bottle of champagne he'd stashed and two flutes. 

Once he had it all set up, Jared quickly undressed, tossing his clothes aside before sitting down on the fur throw and covering himself with the other. 

By the time Jensen came back down the stairs, all the lights were off in the living room and Jared had popped the cork on the champagne, both glasses sat full and waiting. 

The roaring fire and a few small candles set out on the table nearby cast a soft golden light about the room. 

"So, I got him dow -" Jensen's sentence died off as he looked around the room and over to his husband sitting in front of the fire, his chest bare, his legs and lap covered with a fur throw.

Jade orbs darted over to the champagne flutes poured and waiting, before his gaze flickered back up to Jared's face. 

"Uh, is there a reason you're trying to seduce me?" Jensen asked Jared as he slowly walked toward him, though his hands rose to unbutton his own shirt as he made his way over.

Jared gave a small one shouldered shrug, "I thought it might be nice," he bit his lip as he watched Jensen slowly peel off his shirt, "And I've been an ass lately," he looked up at Jensen as he walked up to him, standing before him, "was hoping maybe you'd forgive me."

Jensen knelt down in front of Jared, shaking his head, "No," he told him.

Jared's brow furrowed slightly as he looked at his husband. 

"You haven't been an ass," he told Jared, reaching out to smooth back his long bangs, "work has been a bitch, I get that. It's okay, baby." he told Jared softly, leaning in to press his forehead against Jared's. 

"Cause I love you," Jensen smirked, "and I'm just awesome like that."

Jared huffed as the corner of his lips quirked. 

"Oh sorry, that was Dean." Jensen mumbled teasing him, brows furrowed. 

Jared chuckled, "Well, you're both right." Jared told him, leaning in more to press his lips to Jensen's, kissing him softly. "You are awesome and I love you too."

Jensen's hands moved to cup each side of Jared's face as he leaned back in, slanting his mouth over Jared's, tongue dancing across the roof of his mouth, sliding against the backs of his teeth, before finally sliding along side Jared's own, tangling them together, a low soft moan tearing from both their throats.

Jensen slowly pulled his head back, jade orbs gazing into hazel. "Missed you," he gave a small smile, "missed this." he shrugged a shoulder, "I know it's only been a few days, but -"

Jared gave his head a small shake, "No, I know," he smiled softly, "me too. I'm so sorry, babe." hazel orbs searched his husband's face, "Never gonna let anything do that to us again," he told him, "I swear."

Jensen smiled, pressing his lips together as he pulled back and held up a finger, pulling to his feet. 

"I have something for you." he told Jared as he walked across the room, bending to reach under the couch. 

Jared watched his husband, frowning in confusion.

Pulling out a small bright red wrapped box, Jensen pulled to his full height and turned, walking back over to Jared, kneeling before him once more. 

"I was going to wait and give this to you in bed tonight, but I think this might be even better." Jensen told him. 

Jared's brows rose as he slowly reached for the gift, "Thank you."

Jensen chuckled as he moved to sit flat on the floor, "You don't even know what it is yet, you might hate it."

Jared shook his head slowly, "Never."

Tearing his gaze from Jensen, Jared reached to the side, under one of the throw pillows, pulling out a small silver wrapped present. 

"I guess we both had the same idea." Jared said, offering Jensen the small wrapped box.

Jensen gasped, "It's that maid I've been wanting!" he teased, winking at Jared, "Course, I dunno _how_ you stuffed her into this tiny little box."

Jared sighed frowning, "Just open it."

Jensen nodded toward the small red box that Jared cradled in one large hand, "Open yours."

"Open yours first." Jared told him.

"No, you open yours first." Jensen said. 

Jared frowned, "We could be at this all night." he sighed, "Open them together?"

Jensen narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, okay." he nodded, smirking as they both started to unwrap their gifts.

Jared paused in unwrapping his gift as he glanced over, seeing that Jensen was about to flip open the jewelry case. 

Jared watched his husband open it, watched his face, the way his brilliant green eyes widened, his full lips parted before he caught the bottom one between his teeth. 

Watched as he moved a shaking hand to pull the white gold ring from it's place within the black velvet. 

Jared smiled wide, "There's an inscription too." he told Jensen softly, leaning slightly closer to him. 

Jensen turned his head, jade orbs shiny with unshed tears searched Jared's face for a moment before he tore them away to look back down at the ring that held their birthstones entwined in a lover's knot. 

Turning the ring, Jensen read the inscription inside, ' **You and me forever. Love, J** '.

Jensen looked back over at his husband and shook his head, unable at that moment to do more. 

Jared's smile widened even more if it were possible, dimples showing, before he bit his lip, nodding toward the ring., "You like it, I hope?"

Jensen shook his head, "I love it, baby." he told Jared, reaching up to cup the back of Jared's neck, pulling him in, slanting his mouth over Jared's, kissing him passionately.

Jensen slowly pulled his head back, sucking Jared bottom lip before totally breaking the kiss, smiling softly at him.

"Wow, if I get that every time, I think I'll go buy you more rings. Soon you'll look like Liberachi." Jared teased, chuckling softly, laying his forehead against Jensen's.

Jensen huffed softly, "Oh hush," he smiled, nodding to the half open present in Jared's hands, "you didn't open yours."

Jared drew back, looking down at the red box he had unwrapped, but not opened, "Oh, right," he mumbled before looking back up, hazel orbs meeting jade, "I got caught up watching you." he smiled softly. 

Tearing his gaze away, he looked back down at the box, slowly reaching to lift the lid a small soft gasp leaving him as his eyes widened slightly. "Jen," he shook his head, reaching into the box to pull out the white gold watch, looking up at his husband, "it's beautiful, Smeckles, I love it." 

Jensen smiled, jutting his chin toward the watch, "It's got an inscription too." 

Jared smiled, tearing his gaze away from Jensen to look down, turning the watch slightly inside out to read the inscription. 

' **I love you more with each passing moment. Love, Jen.** '.

Jared smiled wide, dimples showing as he read it, tears stinging his eyes. 

Looking back up at Jensen, Jared nodded, "I love it, babe. It's perfect." he told him softly.

Jensen bit his lip, gaze darting between Jared's face and the watch, "Yeah? You sure? If not, I can return it. I just -"

Jared leaned in quickly, pressing his lips to Jensen's to stop his words, slowly pulling back, hazel eyes gazing into jade full of love, "Yeah," he breathed the word softly, "I'm totally sure, babe. I love it, love you." Jared shook his head slowly, "It's wonderful." he smiled softly. 

Jensen's lips quirked up into a grin s he sighed softly, giving a nod. "Good, I'm glad." 

Jared looked down at the ring that Jensen had returned to the box, "You don't want to wear it?"

"Huh?" Jensen's gaze followed that of his husband's to the ring. "Oh, yeah," he told him, pulling the ring out, "I just," he paused, his gaze slowly rising to meet Jared's as he shrugged a shoulder, giving a crooked smile, "I was hoping you'd - you know,"

Jared frowned. 

"Put it on me." Jensen finished, with a near huff. 

Jared smiled wide, reaching for the ring, "Oh, yeah," he chuckled softly, "sure."

Taking Jensen's right hand in his, Jared slid the ring on his husband's ring finger, his gaze flickering up to meet Jensen's as he finished. 

Jared bit his lip, smiling, dimples showing. 

Slowly he raised Jensen's hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips against the inside of his husband's fingers as he held his hand open, Jared's gaze never leaving Jensen's. 

Jensen licked his lips, swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he watched his husband, transfixed by the sight of Jared's lips brushing the inside of his hand. 

Slowly Jared lowered Jensen's hand, through he continued to hold it within his own large one. 

"Are - are you gonna wear your watch?" Jensen asked softly, slowly tearing his gaze away from Jared to look down at it. 

Jared nodded, though Jensen wasn't looking at him.

Jared fingered the watch a few moments as he looked down at it, "I am, everyday," he looked over at Jensen, "and every time I look at it, I'll think of you." he smiled softly. 

"Put it on." Jensen told him. 

Jared's smile widened as he shook his head, leaning forward to set the watch on the table. "No, not tonight."

Jensen's smile fell as he bit his lip. 

He wasn't gonna be a damn girl about it. 

Jared reached over to where he had slid the platter against the far side of the fireplace, out of Jensen's view, and pulled it back over, revealing an assortment of fruits, marshmallows, small jars of caramel and bottles of candy sprinkles. 

Jensen frowned down at the platter, his gaze darting up to Jared's face. 

"I don't want to get it ruined while we eat all this." Jared told him. 

Jensen gave a soft chuckle, "And here I thought you wanted sex by the fire." he said looking down at the food and reaching for a blackberry, that he popped in his mouth.

"Who said I didn't?" Jared asked him, softly. 

Jensen's smile fell away as he looked back over at Jared's face, his gaze slowly moving down over his chest to his hips, noticing maybe for the first time that he could clearly see more of Jared's hipbone than any of his pants or jeans usually showed. 

Jensen frowned, brow furrowing as he reached for the fur covering Jared, yanking on it slightly, revealing more of his husband's bare form in the process. 

Jensen's eyes widened, rising to meet Jared's eyes, "You're naked."

Jared smiled and shrugged a shoulder, "Usually helps for that sex part of all this." he waggled a finger around, indicating the little seduction scene he had set up.

Jensen grinned, glancing down at himself then looking back up at Jared, "I think I'm over dressed."

Jared smirked, nodding, "Just a little." 

Jensen pulled to his feet, his gaze on his husband as his hands went to the fastenings of his jeans, nimble digits making quick work of the fastenings. 

Jared pulled up on his knees once Jensen had his jeans unfastened, reaching for the waistband of his husband's jeans, their gazes locked.

Tucking his thumbs under the waistband of the jeans and Jensen's boxers, Jared slowly slid them down his husband's hips and lower. 

Jensen stepped backward out of his pants and boxers as Jared brought them down to his ankles.

Tossing the jeans and briefs aside, Jared waited as Jensen quickly pulled off his socks.

Kneeling back down, Jensen reached for his husband, "Better?" he asked softly, as each wrapped their arms around the other. 

Jared gave a nod, slowly lowering them down onto the floor, "Much."

Laying on their sides, arms wrapped around one another, they simply lay there like that for a few moments, gazing into one another's eyes. 

"I love you so much, Jen." Jared told him softly.

Jensen smiled, "Of course you do, I'm Dean." he chuckled, reaching a hand out to cup Jared's face, jade orbs searching Jared's beautiful features. 

"I love you too, Jay." he told him softly, leaning in to press his lips softly against Jared's.

Jared rolled onto his back, bringing Jensen over with him, as he opened his mouth in invitation, deepening the kiss, Jensen's tongue darting inside to taste.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jared moaned softly just before Jensen slowly ended the kiss, pulling his head back just enough to look down at him. 

Jade orbs intent on hazel. 

Jared slowly smiled before giving a nervous chuckle, "You're gonna gimme a complex staring at me like that."

"Am I?" Jensen asked him softly.

Jared bit his lip, gaze darting over Jensen's features before he lifted his head off the small throw pillow, kissing Jensen's lips softly. 

"Yeah," he answered as he pulled back, his voice a mere whisper of breath, "you are." he told him as he laid his head back against the pillow once more.

Jensen smiled, tearing his gaze away to look over at the plate of food.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Jensen asked as he stretched to the side, reaching over and picking up an orange slice. 

Bringing it back, he offered the fruit slice to Jared, waiting for him to open his mouth, but only allowing him to take a bite of it, not the entire slice. 

His gaze locked with Jensen's, Jared chewed the small bit of orange he's bitten off, tongue darting out to lick the sticky sweetness from his lips. 

Jensen's gaze dropped from his husband's to watch his tongue dart out, licking away the small amount of juice that had dribbled onto his lips. 

Biting his own bottom lip, Jensen used the other half of the orange slice to begin painting over Jared's lips, following the curve and pattern of each one. 

"Jen, you're making me sticky." Jared chuckled, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

Jensen's gaze darted up to meet Jared's, "I know. Hold still." he told him, his voice soft, huskier than it had been a moment before. 

Jared slowly released his bottom lip, his gaze intent on Jensen, watching as he brought the orange slide back, repainting along his lips, this time going out of the lines, smearing the juice. 

Leaning in Jensen ran his tongue slowly over Jared's wet sticky sweet lips, dipping between them briefly before flicking back out across the sticky wetness left by the fruit. 

Jared's grip tightened around Jensen, his lips parting as he waited, nearly holding his breath, for what Jensen would do next, his heart beating faster in his chest. 

"Good God, that's nearly obscene." Jared mumbled softly. 

Jensen's gaze darted up to meet Jared's, a slight grin tugging at his lips, "Good, means I'm doing it right."

Jared smiled, the delicate skin of his lips pulling with sticky sweetness. 

He chuckled softly, moving one arm from around Jensen to raise his hand to his mouth, wiping at the mess. 

"Jay," Jensen whined. 

"Dude, my lips are super sticky." Jared told him, eyes dancing with amusement.

Jensen frowned, pouting. "Well, they wouldn't be if you held still and let me clean them."

Jared bit his lip as he looked up at Jensen, sighing softly. "Okay," he told him, pulling his hand away from his mouth, "I'm sorry. Go ahead, sticky me up."

Jensen pouted looking away, "Nah, you don't really want me to."

Jared blinked up at him, lips parting in shock.

"Jen! Sticky me up!"

Jensen shook his head, reaching over to fiddle with one of the throw pillows. 

Jared clenched his jaw, "Jensen Ross Padalecki-Ackles, you sticky me up, dammit!" 

Jensen turned his head, looking back at Jared, chuckling softly. 

"You're so cute when you're all mean and forceful." Jensen told him, leaning in to kiss the tip of Jared's nose.

Jared huffed, "Well, now ya ruined it. How mean and forceful can I be when you kiss me on the nose like that?"

Jensen chuckled harder, dipping his head to nip at Jared's neck, shoulder shaking with his laughter, between bites.

Jensen pulled his head back, taking a deep breath as he did to stop his laughter, though his smile remained. 

"Oh, you're wonderful." he sighed, shaking his head. 

Jared frowned up at him, pouting. 

Jensen bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, tearing his gaze away from Jared's face and reached for a strawberry.

Jade orbs meeting hazel once more, Jensen held the berry above Jared's lips. 

"Bite." Jensen told him softly.

Jared opened his mouth and Jensen jerked the berry back, just out of reach, causing Jared to lock gazes with him again.

The corner of Jensen's lips curved into a smirk, slowly lowering the berry once more.

When Jared tore his gaze away, looking at the berry, mouth opening to take a bite, Jensen pulled it away again, his smirk widening.

Jared looked back at him, brow furrowed in confusion at first, before his eyes slowly narrowed, though he waited for Jensen to once more lower the berry. 

This time when Jensen jerked it back, Jared lifted his head up off the pillow, chasing the berry, his arms tightening around Jensen. 

Jensen chuckled as Jared managed a bite of berry, though juice wet his lips and dribbled down his chin.

With a low moan, Jensen leaned in, pressing his open mouth to Jared's chin, sucking the sweet wetness off, his tongue darting out to lick along the path that the juice left, moving upward to Jared's mouth, his own slanting over his husbands, tongue darting inside to tangle with Jared's.

Pulling back, Jensen licked his lips, smacking them as he eyed Jared. 

"Why is it fruit tastes better from your mouth?" he asked with a grin. 

Jared gave a small chuckle shaking his head, "I think it's all just in your head."

Jensen quirked a brow, "I dunno, I could sorta toss a little fruit salad in there, eat it out and see how it goes." 

Jared chuckled, "Oh, you think so, huh?"

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "It's a thought." he answered, reaching toward the plate of fruits, pulling off one of the metal shish-ka-bob rods and holding it up in front of Jared as he quirked a brow.

"What's this for?" Jensen asked him. 

Jared tore is gaze away from Jensen to look over, nodding to the marshmallows, "Roast the marshmallows." he mumbled before looking back over at his husband and shrugging, "I thought it could work."

Jensen chuckled softly as he gave a nod, "Alright, let's roast some marshmallows."

*

Jensen pulled the metal rod back from the fire, carefully removing yet another roasted marshmallow, a grin pulling at his lips as he turned at the waist toward the plate where he had sat the other five now gooey messes of marshmallow. 

"I think I burnt off my arm hair." Jensen mumbled.

Jared bit his lip as he looked from the marshmallows to Jensen, "Sorry, babe, I thought the rods would be long enough."

Jensen shrugged a shoulder as he picked up the sticky gooey mess in both hands and turned to face Jared, "You can make it up to me," he told him, holding up one - or was it two? - of the messy marshmallows. 

"Open up." Jensen told him with a grin. 

Jared glanced at the marshmallow, then looked up into his husband's face, a small frown creasing his brow, though he did as Jensen told him, opening his mouth wide. 

Jensen proceeded to stuff the marshmallow inside, followed by another, and another and another. 

Jared coughed, jerking back as he held up a hand, "Ait." he told him, voice muffled as he tried to chew, the melted mess making Jared's teeth and lips stick, long strings of marshmallow clinging to each. 

Jensen grinned wider, reaching for a couple blackberries, shoving them into Jared's mouth before he had a chance to complain or say no. 

His eyes widened as his mouth was over filled, gaze intent on Jensen who was nearly laughing wickedly. 

"I'll eat it out, just hold still." Jensen told him, reaching to shove a raspberry into the mix he had going in Jared's mouth and snickering at the near chipmunk look his handsome husband had going, his cheeks were so puffed out. 

Marshmallow cream dribbled down Jared's chin combining with juice from the blackberries and raspberry.

Jensen shook his head, as his gaze devoured the sight of him, "God you're a mess." he told Jared, voice a breathy whisper before he leaned in and tilted his head as he slanted his lips over his husband's, tongue delving deep into the sticky mixture in Jared's mouth.

Jared moaned softly as Jensen kissed and lapped at the mess in his mouth, pulling some of it out and into his own. 

His arms slowly rose to wrap around Jensen as they kissed, Jensen's hands rose to each side of Jared's head, sticky marshmallow covered fingers threading through the soft silky strands of his husband's hair as he held Jared's face where and how he wanted it.

Slowly pulling back, jade orbs locked with hazel, Jensen licked his lips, chewing the last of the berry he had fished out of Jared's mouth as Jared did the same with what remained in his. 

"Yeah," Jensen told him softly, the word a breath of air, "totally better out of your mouth."

Jared's lips quirked upward slightly, leaning back in to press his lips to Jensen's, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, the sticky bit of marshmallow that had run down Jared's chin smearing across Jensen's even more.

Jensen's eyes fluttered open as Jared slowly pulled back, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Tilt your head back for me." Jensen told him softly, reaching for the small jar of caramel.

Jared frowned, brow creasing as he tore his gaze away from Jensen's face to look over at the jar of caramel.

He licked his lips, eyeing the jar wearily, "Uh, Jen, that's been sitting awfully close to the fire," Jared told him. 

"It'll be okay." Jensen assured him softly. 

Jared looked back over at Jensen's face, his eyes slightly wider than they had been, "It's gonna be hot."

Jensen smiled as he shook his head slowly, "Nah, not that hot." he told him bringing the jar back, though the glass was quite warm to the touch.

"Jen," Jared licked his marshmallow stained lips, "you're gonna burn me."

"Never," Jensen told him, holding the jar, hovering above Jared's face, "you trust me?" Jensen asked him, reaching for the bottle of champagne with his other hand, his gaze intent on Jared's.

Jared pressed his lips together as he looked at Jensen, brow furrowed, "You know I do." he told him softly.

Jensen smiled, "Then tilt your head back, baby." he told him, pulling his hand away from the champagne bottle to wrap loosely around Jared's neck, thumb gently caressing over his Adam's apple as he helped to push his husband's head back. "Gonna look so hot with caramel dripping down you, Jay." 

Jensen rose up on his knees, holding the jar above Jared's mouth, jade orbs intent on his face as he tipped the jar, letting the warm caramel pour out, covering Jared's lips, drizzling into his mouth. 

Jared's lips parted as he gasped in a breath at the feel of the near hot sticky liquid confection being poured out over his lips and mouth.

One hand fell back behind him, to press palm flat against the floor for balance as Jared leaned backward, his back arching, head tilted back more as he pressed his lips together.

Moving the jar down, Jensen continued to pout the sticky warm substance down his husband's neck and muscular chest, watching as thick rivulets ran down the hard planes of his stomach and lower.

"Oh God, Jay," Jensen said softly, shaking his head in near awe, his gaze on the caramel, before he tore it away to look up toward Jared's face. 

Jared gasped in breaths, holding as still as he could his breaths coming faster, chest rising and falling, lips parting, thin stings of caramel stringing between top and bottom lip. 

"Lay back, baby," Jensen told him, "let me lick this off you."

Jared slowly moved his hand against the fur, trying to hold himself as still as possible as he lay back. 

He let himself slid backward until finally he laying down on the fur covered floor, gazing up at Jensen who moved to kneel over him between his legs, his hand slowly sliding down Jared's arm to his hip as his gaze devoured the sight of his husband's caramel covered body. 

"Jesus," Jensen whispered, "you _do_ look good enough to eat." he said softly, gaze flickering up to Jared's face. 

"Wasn't too hot?"

Jared gave his head a shake, lips parted, breaths panting out, his cock stirring, heart hammering in his chest. 

He swallowed as he looked up at Jensen, "No," he told him softly, "fine."he gave a small nod, "It was fine." 

Jensen nodded back, biting his lip, "Good."

Leaning over Jared, Jensen placed his hands palm flat against the fur throw at either side of Jared's head and leaned down as his tongue darted out, slowly lapping at his caramel covered lips and mouth.

"Taste so good, baby." Jensen told him softly, trailing open mouthed kisses along the caramel, down his chin, the substance smearing between them.

Jared's eyes slid closed as Jensen licked and kissed him, lips parting, chasing after his husband's elusive tongue, though Jensen seemed to be keeping it just out of reach, sucking in bits of Jared's skin and caramel. 

Jared moaned softly, feeling Jensen lower his bottom half just a little, sliding his semi hard cock along side Jared's own, then pulling away.

His hips lifted off the floor, chasing after Jensen's though they met only air as Jensen pulled his hips back,leaning down to lick and nip at his husband's long neck, sucking lightly at his Adam's apple. 

Jared swallowed, his head rolling to the side, hands curling into fists where they lay against the fur covered floor. 

"Jen,"

"Shshshsh," Jensen shushed him, as his mouth continued to follow the trail of caramel, "gonna lick you clean."

Jared bit his lip as Jensen's tongue ran over a nipple, sucking it into his mouth, nipping softly before releasing and moving to do the same with the other. 

"There - there's no caramel there." Jared mumbled. 

Jensen picked his head up, looking toward Jared's face from under his brows. 

Reaching over, Jensen grabbed the jar of remaining caramel, dumping it over Jared's nipples, one then the other, until the caramel was running down his sides pooling on the fur under him. 

Jared gasped at the feel of warm caramel gushing over his skin, head lifting up off the throw pillow to look down at himself, seeing Jensen set the jar down. 

"Now there is." Jensen told him with a small grin before dipping his head once more and lapping at the caramel.

Jared made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan as he tilted his head back once more, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of his husband's mouth and lips against his skin, sucking and kissing him, his teeth nipping, his tongue lapping at him. 

Sucking a nipple into his mouth Jensen bit down until he heard Jared gasp, felt his back arch into it, one of Jared's hand rising to wrap around Jensen, holding onto him. 

"Mm, like that, baby?" Jensen murmured as he pulled his head back and moved to it's twin, licking away the sticky sweetness, sucking it into his mouth.

Caramel wetting Jensen's face and lips in the process, stringing between his tongue and the hard nub of Jared's nipple. 

"Good God, this is so fuckin' dirty." Jared mumbled softly, head rolling to the side. 

Jensen smirked as he lapped at his husband's sensitive flesh. "Yeah, s'why you like it. You like when I'm dirty, bad, wrong." 

His gaze darted up to Jared's face when he didn't get an argument over the matter, to find Jared's eyes squeezed closed, his bottom lip caught between straight white teeth. 

Jensen ran a hand down Jared's arm to his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

As Jared's eyes fluttered open, Jensen smiled up at him, giving a wink, before he tore his gaze away once again, leaning in to bite and suck at Jared's skin. 

Slowly, Jensen worked his way down Jared's body, over his chest, down hard washboard abs, lapping caramel from out of his belly button, making Jared squirm as he held onto Jensen's shoulders, stomach muscles rippling and quivering under Jensen's tongue.

Jensen lifted his head, reaching for the caramel, dumping it upside down, drizzling the last of it over the soft curls between Jared's legs and over his cock, watching as it slid down the sides and trickled along the crack of his ass. 

"Oh God, that feels so weird." Jared mumbled as his head rolled to the other side, eyes closed. 

Jensen raised his brows, "Looks amazing."

Jared gave a small chuckle, "I'll take your word for it." he told him, swallowing before he bit his lip, gasping in a breath as Jensen's hand ran over his cock, smearing the sticky wetness. 

"Jesus," Jensen sighed softly, before tossing the jar away and leaning down to run his tongue from base to tip along Jared's cock. 

Jared gasped in a breath, hands reaching to tangle in the short stands of Jensen's hair, his hips arching up toward the warm wetness of his husband's mouth.

Wrapping his caramel covered hand around Jared's cock, Jensen started to slowly stroke him, leaning in to lick at the caramel that had run down along the indentations where thigh met groin. 

"God Jay, so fuckin' hot, baby." Jensen told him softly, before leaning in again to run his tongue across the smooth skin at his husband's hipbone, nipping at it and sucking softly. 

Jared moaned, arching and thrusting his cock into Jensen's fisted hand, "Mm, more. Please, don't stop." he panted softly. 

Jensen lifted his head to look up at Jared's face, his lips parted lips, still white in places from the marshmallows, the shine of dried fruit juices along his chin and smeared around his mouth, the gleam of caramel that he had missed as he licked Jared's body, shining against his muscled form in the firelight as he arched and writhed.

Jensen had always said Jared was beautiful, from the first day he had looked him up online to see who the hell Jared Pada-something was. 

Now, was no different, he was still beautiful, even more so, if that were possible.

Tearing his gaze away, Jensen lowered his head, taking Jared's hard cock deep into his mouth, letting him bottom out against the back of his throat as he swallowed around his husband's length. 

"Oh God, Jen..." Jared gasped, arching and bucking, hands curling into fists in Jensen's short hair. 

Jensen slid his mouth up Jared's cock, sucking him and flicking his tongue along the underside as he hummed and moaned softly, his hand moving faster following after his mouth. 

Jensen reached down with his free hand, palming his own hard cock, sliding his fisted hand along his length as he continued to work Jared's with his other hand, his mouth, sucking him hard and flicking his tongue along the underside. 

Jared moaned, low deep groans tearing from his throat as his head rolled back and forth on the throw pillows, lips parted as he panted his breaths, chest rising and falling with each one, his hips bucking, thrusting his cock into Jensen's wet warm mouth.

Jensen slowly pulled his head back, letting Jared's hard cock fall from between his lips as he looked up at his husband, "Fangirls were right."he told Jared softly. 

Jared whimpered, bucking his hips into nothingness, head rolling before he opened his eyes to look down at Jensen, a frown creasing his brow. 

"'Bout what?"

Jensen's lips quirked into a small smile, "You do taste like caramel."

Jared huffed, his head rolling on the pillows as he moaned softly. 

"Don't stop, Jenny, please." Jared begged softly. 

Jensen pulled back more, causing Jared's hands to slip from his head, sitting back on his ankles, he reached under Jared's thighs, pulling them up and pushing them toward Jared's chest.

"Do me a favor,"Jensen said, reaching for Jared's left hand and placing it under his knee to hold his leg up, then reaching for the right to do the same with that leg, "hold those for me."

Jared huffed, "I am not gonna hold my -"

That was as far as Jared got, before Jensen's hand was wrapped back around his cock, stroking, his mouth even lower, tongue licking and pressing at his tightly puckered hole. 

"Oh God, Jensen... fuck..." Jared gasped softly, head rolling. 

Jensen chuckled slightly, just a breath of hot air against Jared's hole, "Yeah, something like that, baby." he answered before running his tongue through some of the caramel that had ran down, then thrusting it against Jared's hole, pressing inside.

Jared moaned and whimpered softly as he tried to arch back against Jensen's tongue, thrust his cock into his fisted hand, all while holding his legs up. 

His hands curled into tight fists behind his knees as he grit his teeth, back and neck arching. 

Jensen lifted his head slightly to look up at Jared from under his brows, "Rest your feet on my shoulders, it's okay." he told him softly, dipping his head again to lap at Jared's hole.

Jared's breaths panted out hard as he lifted his head to look down at himself, before his head fell back again, teeth clenched as he groaned, head rolling. 

Slowly, Jared allowed his legs to lower, his feet against Jensen's shoulders, hands slowly slipping away from under his knees.

One hand darted between his legs, digits tangling in the short strands of Jensen's hair as the other fell to his side, curled in a fist.

Jensen pointed his tongue, thrusting it into Jared's tight hole, lappig at him from inside, curling his tongue. 

Jared groaned and writhed, mewling and gasping in panted breaths. 

"Slow down, you're gonna hyperventalate." Jensen mumbled softly, thrusting his tongue back deep inside Jared's ass. 

Jared gasped and groaned, pressing back against his husband's tongue, hips thrusting his cock into his fisted hand. 

"Easy...for you...to say," Jared panted, "you don't have a tongue... in your ass." 

Jensen smirked, "Actually, let's think about that statement." he chuckled, before lapping at Jared's hole.

"Shsh-shut up." Jared panted, clenching his teeth as he moaned long and loud.

Pulling his hand away from his own dick, still pumping Jared's as he lapped at his hole, Jensen pressed his index finger slowly into his husband. 

Jared groaned, head rolling. "Oh God..."

His finger in past the second knuckle, Jensen pulled his head back to look up at Jared's face, watched as he bit his lip, face and neck flushed, head rolled to the side, eyes squeezed tightly closed. 

"Does it hurt?" Jensen asked him.

Jared let out a breath, shaking his head, "No, M' okay."

Jensen quirked a brow, tearing his gaze away he started to work his finger in and out of Jared's ass, pressing in deeper with each push in, crooking his finger as he searched for his prostate.

Jared gave a soft whimper, head rolling, as he panted, his hand that had been in Jensen's hair, now gripping his shoulder tightly, the one against the floor gripping a fistful of fur. 

"Jay, don't lie to me." Jensen told him softly.

Jared shook his head, "I'd never," he groaned, Jensen's finger continuing to move in his ass, "lie to you."

Jensen frowned, tearing his gaze away to look back down, "Yeah, but you'd say or hide things so my feelings wouldn't be hurt." he mumbled softly, shaking his head as his gaze darted around to try to find something that would work for lube.

Grabbing the champange bottle, Jensen poured some over his hand and against Jared's ass, quickening the movements of his finger, pushing the cold liquid inside of his spit slick ass. 

Jared gasped, nearly wiggling away from Jensen as he squirmed. "Shit! That's cold!" Jared said, eyes wide. 

Jensen glanced up at him, "Oh, uh, sorry," he shrugged a shoulder, "needed lube."

Jared huffed, eyes closing as he raised a hand to cover his face. "Oh God, I am a sticky, gooey, and now bubbly and slippery mess."

Jensen grinned, "Yeah, but I like you this way." he said, sliding in a second finger, watching as Jared's neck arched back a low groan tearing from his throat.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jensen dipped his head, running his tongue around the edges of Jared's stretched hole, sliding his tongue inside next to his fingers. 

Jared groaned, writhing on the floor, small sounds of pleasure breaking from his throat as his head rolled on the pillows, eyes squeezed tightly closed, breaths panting out between marshmallow stained parted lips. 

"Oh God, Jenny, oh God..."

Jensen ran his thumb across the tip of Jared's leaking cock, smearing precum as he continued to finger and tongue fuck his ass, sliding his hand along Jared's hard length.

A growled groan tore from Jared's throat as one hand darted back between his legs, hand fisting in the short stands of Jensen's hair, as he panted his breaths, eyes passion glazing and unfocused, head rolling on the pillows.

Jensen leaned in more, lips sucking at the sensitive skin around Jared's hole as his fingers delved deep, seeking his prostate, caressing against the tight bundle of nerves. 

"Nauggh!" Jared's neck and back arched, pressing back against Jensen's fingers and mouth, hips bucking his cock into his husband's fist. 

"Oh shit! Oh God!" Jared panted, chest rising and falling hard with each breath, "They - they were right about you too..." he panted.

Jensen pulled his head back slightly as he quirked a brow, "Yeah, 'bout what?"

"Best damn lips on the planet!" Jared nearly shouted as Jensen leaned back in and sucked harder. 

Pulling his head back, making Jared's hand slid from his head, Jensen grinned up at him, "Nah, you're just prejudice." he teased softly, running his hand along the inside of Jared's thigh.

"Oh God, Jenny..." Jared panted softly, head rolling on the pillows. "I love you so fuckin' much."

Jensen smirked softly, "Works out well then," he told Jared as he leaned forward, licking the underside of his husband's cock from base to tip, tongue dipping into the slit to lick away the precum. "cause I love you too." he finished softly, hot breath against the crown of Jared's hard dick.

Jared gasped and groaned, squirming under Jensen until he pressed a hand against the floor, pushing himself up, his feet falling from Jensen's shoulders to fall flat against the floor in a near sitting position making Jensen's fingers slid from his ass.

Jensen looked up at Jared's face, brows furrowed in question. 

"You okay, baby?" Jensen asked him, jade orbs darting over Jared's features in concern.

Jared moved quickly, wrapping an arm around Jensen's middle as he sat forward, pressing his husband back against the floor, pinning him there with his body. 

"Fine," Jared answered, a smirk pulling at his lips, "My turn now."

Jensen flashed a cocky grin, "Caramel's all gone."

Jared smiled down at his husband, lifting one hand off the floor to whip across his chest, through some of the remaining caramel there.

Lowering his caramel covered sticky hand, Jared grinned mischievously.

Jensen's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

Jared nodded slowly, smearing the sticky substance all over Jensen's mouth and lips, down his chin and neck.

"Ugh! Jared!" Jensen whined.

Jared chuckled softly as he dipped his head, tongue darting out to slowly run along Jensen's neck, lapping up the caramel. 

"Mmm, yes?" Jared asked, voice husky and soft as he lifted his head.

Jensen pouted up at him, just before Jared gave a soft, 'Aw' and dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Jensen's, tongue licking away the sticky sweetness before darting deep inside to tangle with Jensen's own tongue.

Jensen's arms wrapped around Jared, hands sliding up and down his back, lowering to grip his ass cheeks as he bucked his hips upward, thrusting his hard cock against his husband's, causing them both to moan into the kiss.

Jared's mouth slid from Jensen's working his way lower, sliding against caramel sticky skin, sucking tender flesh hard into his mouth, moaning softly. 

"Taste so good, babe." Jared told him softly, hot breath against Jensen's jawline and throat. 

Jensen's hands slid against Jared's ass cheeks, pulling him open as he moaned and bucked up into his husband, hard cocks sliding together as his finger pressed back inside Jared's tight hole. 

Jared gasped, letting out a sharp yelp as his muscles tensed, eyes squeezing closed, his groin grinding down against Jensen's.

"Oh fuck, baby," Jensen whispered, "so damn tight," he sucked in air between his teeth, neck arching as he thrust up against Jared, "squeezin' my finger."

Jared lifted his head from Jensen's neck slightly, long bangs curtaining his face as he panted his breaths, thrusting his cock against his husband's making them slide together, pushing back against his finger deep inside of him. 

Soft groans and whimpers broke from Jared's throat as he writhed, moving against Jensen. 

Jensen panted as he looked up at his husband, thrusting underneath him, slowly working his finger in his ass. 

Reaching up with his free hand, Jensen brushed back Jared's long bangs from his face, "Wanna be inside you, baby. Wanna feel you squeezin' my cock like you are my finger." 

Jared bit his lip, groaning softly, nodding to his husband. "Oh God, Jenny..."

Jensen groaned, arching against Jared at the mere thought of his cock being buried deep inside his husband.

"Oh God, baby. Wanna cum so deep inside you." Jensen told him, lifting his head to slant his mouth over Jared's, tongue thrusting in hard and fast, giving no quarter, teeth knocking together as his head moved from side to side, devouring Jared's mouth, low moans breaking from their throats as they kissed.

Jensen pulled back, passion glazed jade orbs searching his husband's face, lingering on his kiss swollen lips. 

Biting his bottom lip, Jensen's gaze darted back up to Jared's, "Your lips look almost the way they did when you had me fuck your hot mouth." he told him softly, leaning in to suck Jared's bottom lip into his mouth. 

"So fuckin' hot, baby."

Jared panted his breaths, pupils lust blown as he gazed at Jensen, a small groaned whimper leaving him. 

"Want to feel you in me, " Jared nodded slow, "just like you said. Wanna have you so deep in me, I can feel it for weeks." 

Jensen reached up, gripping a handful of Jared's shaggy hair as he leaned in, kissing him roughly once again, nipping harshly at Jared's lips as he pulled back.

Jared pulled slowly up, Jensen's finger sliding from his ass as he moved to straddle Jensen's hips, his gaze intent on his husband's.

Jensen lay watching his husband, tongue darting out to lick his lips before he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. 

"Jay?" Jensen asked, brow furrowed as Jared moved back to straddle his thighs.

"Just wait." Jared answered softly, reaching for the bottle of champagne.

Jensen's gaze flickered over to the bottle and back to his husband's face as Jared brought the bottle over, tipping it, pouring the cold bubbling alcohol over Jensen's hard cock.

Jensen jerked, gasping in a break.

"Shit!"

Jared's gaze darted up to his face.

"S' cold." Jensen told him.

Jared's lips quirked slightly, "Yeah,"he agreed, setting the bottle down as he reached for a handful of fruit, bringing it back to squeeze over Jensen's cock, mixing with the champagne. 

"God, Jay..."

Jared smirked, glancing back up again, "sticky mess, huh?"

Jensen blew out a hot breath as his eyes slid closed, Jared's large hand wrapping around his cock, slowly stroking. 

"Oh God, baby..." Jensen panted softly, neck arching back as he thrust his cock into Jared's fisted hand. 

Rising up onto his knees, Jared moved up Jensen's body, his hand moving away, only to return again as Jared reached around behind himself, slowly pumping his husband's cock.

Reaching back with his other hand, Jared inserted a finger into his own ass, working it in and out, adding a second, spreading himself open as he continued to work Jensen's cock, his gaze never straying from his husband's face. 

Jared's breaths panted out as he worked himself open, marshmallow stained lips parted, chest rising and falling with each breath, low moans sounding deep in his throat. 

Jensen swallowed, hips bucking, thrusting his cock into Jared's fist as he watched him, "What," he moaned, eyes sliding closed for a moment before he opened them again, "what are you going?"

Jared smiled softly, "You'll see."

Stilling his hand on Jensen's cock, and pulling his fingers from himself, Jared lowered himself slowly down on the tip of his husband's dick, easing the crown into his ass. 

Jared's mouth opened as his eyes closed, breaths panting out hard and hot as he slowly worked Jensen's cock deeper inside his ass, soft groans and mewls tearing from his throat. 

"Ohmygod!" Jensen groaned deep, eyes closing, nearly crossing as he bit his lip, breaths panting out, back arching, his hands reaching, grasping Jared's hips hard, fingertips digging into the tender flesh as he fought not to ram his aching cock deep inside his husband's ass.

Hands against Jensen's shoulders, Jared pressed himself down further down onto his husband's cock, groaning as he did, head tilting back as he bit his lip.

"Oh God, babe..." Jared's tongue darted out to wet his lips, "feel so full."

"God, yeah, baby," Jensen groaned, "you're so fuckin' tight." he ground out, clenching his teeth as his head rolled to the side. 

Fully sheathed inside Jared's hot tight hole, Jensen panted his breaths, sweat dotting his brow as he turned his head to look up at Jared. 

Jared's body glistened with a thin sheen of sweat in the firelight, the candles having burned out long ago, his head fell forward, long bangs curtaining his face, lips parted as he panted his breaths, hands gripping, fingertips digging into Jensen's shoulders. 

"Oh God, Jay, feels so good..." Jensen whispered thickly, licking his lips as he squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for Jared's body to adjust to being filled with him before he moved.

Jensen's eyes snapped open as Jared started to move, rising up just slightly on his cock, then lowering back down, his head rising as he gasped in a breath through parted lips, his eyes passion glazed, pupils lust blown, face flushed as he panted his breaths. 

"Oh God, Jay..." Jensen groaned, reaching for his husband's hard cock, stroking him slowly, "so hot, baby. So fuckin' hot."

Jared bit his lip, moving more on his husband, lifting higher and lowering

Jensen started thrusting up into Jared's hot tight ass as his husband rode him, moving slowly at first, watching Jared's face for signs of discomfort. 

"Faster," Jared panted, lifting up and lowering, moving faster, his head tilting back. 

"God yeah," Jensen groaned, thrusting faster, harder up into his husband, his hand moving faster on Jared's cock, stroking and pivoting, squeezing his length. 

Jared reached back behind himself, cupping Jensen's balls in his hand as he they moved together, the sound of their joined panted breaths, moans and pleasured groans filling the room. 

"Oh God, Jay! Shit!" Jensen panted, head rolling against the fur covered floor.

"Jay," Jensen panted, reaching up with his free hand to cup Jared's jaw, forcing him to look down at him, "baby, I want you to tell me when you're gonna cum."

Jared gave a nod, panting his breaths as he looked down at his husband from under heavy lidded eyes before he tilted his head back once more a low groan tearing from his throat. 

Jensen's hand grasped, fumbling at Jared's jaw to pull his head back down, jade orbs intent on hazel.

"I mean it, baby," Jensen panted as he arched and bucked, groaning out his pleasure as he thrust up into his husband, "want you to tell me."

Jared nodded again, lips parted as he panted, moving on his husband, riding him as Jensen stroked his cock, pulling him closer to his release. 

"Say it," Jensen insisted breathlessly, "tell me you will."

Jared groaned, eyes rolling up as his lids slid closed, "Yeah, I -" he licked his lips, "I will." he panted softly. 

Jared released Jensen's balls, reaching back up to grip his husband's shoulders tightly. 

Jensen's hand fell away from Jared's face as he closed his eyes, writhing under his husband, arching and bucking up into him, lips parted as he moaned. 

Jared grit his teeth, eyes squeezing tightly closed, as his movements quickened, nearly slamming down onto his husband's hard cock, hips thrusting his own dick into Jensen's fisted hand, grunted groans tearing from his throat.

"Oh God, Jen..." Jared gasped as heat rushed through his veins, pooling low in his belly, his movements growing more erratic. 

Jensen groaned, lips parted as he panted, his gaze intent on Jared's face, "Ya gonna cum, baby?" 

Jared moaned and whimpered, lips parting as he panted his breaths, tongue darting out to lick at his top lip, balls drawing up tight. 

His face and neck flushed a deep crimson, muscles tensing as he grit clenched his teeth a low groaned growl tearing from his throat. 

"Jay! You cumming!? Baby?" Jensen asked him as he blinked up at him, trying to focus his gaze better, to think past the lust induced fog in his brain. 

Jared pressed his lips tightly together, nostril's flaring as he nodded, hips thrusting forward pushing his dick into his husband's fist as he ground himself down on Jensen's hard as steel cock. "Yeah, oh God, yeah..." 

Jensen waited the space of a heartbeat before planting his feet flat against the floor and lifting his hips upward as hard as he could, slamming his cock deep inside Jared.

"Aauggh! Uaagh! Oh God! Oh God!" Jared cried out, muscles tightening and clenching around Jensen's cock deep in his ass as the first shot of spunk left his cock. 

"Oh fuck, baby!" Jensen ground out, his body collapsing back against the floor, "fuckin' gonna squeeze me in half."

Jared forced his eyes open, looking down at Jensen the span of a heartbeat before he leaned slightly forward, snaking his arm out to slid under his back, lifting Jensen up, back arched as he was before as Jared ground down on his cock, taking him impossibly deep.

Jared panted, soft whimpers leaving him as he came, soaking his husband's hand and stomach. 

"Naaugh!" Jensen's head tilted back, lips parted as he came hard and hot deep inside his husband's tight ass.

Jensen wasn't sure how he managed it, as his own body convulsed and trembled with the force of his orgasm, but he managed to keep stroking his husband's cock through his, as Jared 's body spasmed and shuddered. 

Both seemed to collapse, boneless at the same time, Jared on top of Jensen, Jensen falling back flat against the floor as they panted, gasping for breaths. 

"Oh God..." Jensen gasped and panted the words, swallowing hard, "I think you killed me."

Jared gasped in a breath, shaking his head ever so slightly against where it lay against Jensen's shoulder, "Uh-uh, couldn't have..." he gulped in another breath, panting, "m' already dead."

*

The ringing of the doorbell early the next morning had Jensen stirring enough to pull the fur throw higher over his and Jared's bodies.

The banging on the door that followed had Jared groaning in irritation. 

"Go away! We're not home!" Jared shouted, snuggling closer to the warmth of Jensen's body.

"S' too late, they can see us." Jensen mumbled.

Jared opened one eye to look over at his husband, who lay with both eyes still closed. 

"They can?"

Jensen smirked, "Yeah, through the bubble glass in the front door." 

Jared lifted his head to look toward the door, seeing the small area of bubbled glass in the door, that one really couldn't see true images through just movement and colors. 

Jared sighed, letting his head fall back down on the throw pillow.

"You think they'll think we got two dogs?" Jared asked, hopeful.

Jensen chuckled softly, "Not likely."

Jared groaned, "Go answer it."

Jensen frowned, "You go answer it. You broke my tongue last night," he stuck it out, "See?" he asked the word muffled and garbled with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, "It's broken."

Jared huffed, "Well, I'm all sticky."

Jensen pulled his tongue back into his mouth and smirked shaking his head as he opened his eyes to look over at Jared, "Nope, it's how I broke my tongue, cleaning you. You go answer the door."

More banging had Jared huffing as he stole the fur throw to wrap around his waist as he pulled to his feet and stormed over to the front door.

Jared opened the door to a grinning Misha and Vicky. 

"Morn -" Misha's words faltered as he eyed Jared, from his tousled hair to his bare chest and the fur throw wrapped around his hips, to his bare legs and feet. 

"Oh, wow," he mumbled, making a face, "I guess it _was_ a Merry Christmas at the Padalecki-Ackles, huh?"

Vicky giggled, "Aw, it's adorable." 

"Hi, Misha, Hi, Vicky." Jensen greeted from his spot on the floor, the throw they had been laying on now wrapped securely around him as he lay there, his eyes closed. 

"Oh good, you're both up!" Vicky said, as she pushed her way into the house past Jared, who was still frowning at Misha for having come over at this hour in the morning.

What the hell time _was_ it, anyway?

Misha smirked as he looked at Jared, "Ew, dude, what's the white stuff in your hair?"

Vicky glanced over, her gaze catching sight of the white mess, eyes widening a moment before she reached up pulling some of the sticky white mess out and licking her fingers. 

"Marshmallow." she told Misha matter-of-factly, shrugging a shoulder before returning her attention to the bag she had in her hands and pulling out Christmas presents. 

"Vicky! What if that had been -?" Misha asked, making a face and not finishing his sentence.

"Then I'd say that Jensen needed to go to the hospital if it was that white this morning." Vicky told her husband as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

Jared rolled his eyes, letting the front door close as the Collins set out the presents they had brought over for Jadon.

"Now you two remember, New Years Eve, our place, right?" Vicky asked, looking from Jared to Jensen.

"Yeah, Vic, we'll be there." Jensen told her sleepily.

"Alright, well, we won't stay, we obviously woke you." she smirked, heading for the door, Misha in tow.

"Let us know how Jadon likes the gifts." She told them

Jared nodded, "We will, Vicky, thank you." 

He started to lean in and kiss her cheek, only to have her hold up a hand and stop him, "I'll eat marshmallow out of your hair, but until you brush," she shook her head, "uh-uh." she smiled and winked at him.

"See you in a few days!" She called as she opened the door. 

Misha looked back at Jared, then over to Jensen, "I wouldn't of even eaten the marshmellow out of your hair." he made a face, "You two need to hang a bra on the door or something!" he teased, giving a visable shudder and laughing as he walked out. 

*

Jared and Jensen walked into their bedroom, unbuttoning their dress shirts as they entered. 

"God, it's good to be home. Nearly four in the morning," Jensen sighed and shook his head, "Next year, we're staying home, just you, me and Jadon for New Years."

Jared chuckled as he toed off his dress shoes, "Oh, I dunno, Mish and Vic had a nice party."

"Yeah, it was nice, but" Jensen started as he walked around the bed to Jared, wrapping his arms around him, "I'd rather just be with you and our son."

Jared smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips across Jensen's, "Mm, that sounds nice."

The computer sitting in the corner of the room dinged to announce that Jared had an email. 

Jensen pulled away from Jared, walking over to the computer, "You gonna check this?"

Jared stood pulling off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper, "Nah, I'll look tomorrow."

"Could be work." Jensen told him.

 

Jared sighed, as he tore his gaze from his husband's face to look down at the monitor. 

"Alright, fine." he mumbled walking over to it and takling a seat at the desk chair.

Jensen grinned, "Oh good, I get first dibs on the bathroom." he muttered, rushing off. 

Jared narrowed his eyes as he turned his head, watching Jensen nearly scurry from the room. 

"Ass!"

"It's 'jerk', baby, get it right!" Jensen called back from the bathroom, causing Jared to smile as he looked back at the computer screen and started to type. 

The email title read simply, **HAPPY NEW YEAR**.

Jared frowned at the screen, moving the curser to click on the item. 

Suddenly the screen was filled with pictures from Supernatural of himself and Genevieve in the Sam/Ruby sex scene.

At the bottom of each was one lone sentence, ' **To a year full of me and you.**.'

Jared's eyes widened at the screen, nearly entirely taken up by the thirteen pictures that opened when he had clicked the email. 

"Hey, baby, you think I should check on Jadon?" Jensen asked as he walked back into the room. 

Jared's heart studdered in his chest as he quickly started deleting the pictures. 

"Um, yeah, might want to." he answered distractedly as he continued to click on each picture and delete it. 

"Well, he was sound asleep when we brought him home, but I dunno, I was thinking maybe I should just see if he needed anything." Jensen mumbled. 

"Uh, up to you, babe." Jared muttered back as he continued to delete as fast as he could before Jensen took another step into the room and saw the screen. 

Just as Jared clicked the last picture Jensen came up behind him, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his cheek, glancing at the screen. 

"Anything important?" Jensen asked him softly.

Jared shook his head, staring at the screen, breaths coming a little faster from his panic, "Nah, I just need to get a new spam blocker." 

Jensen frowned, shrugging a shoulder, "Huh," he mumbled as he pulled back, walking toward the door of the bedroom, then pausing. 

"You comin'?" Jensen asked him. 

Jared's head snapped to the side so fast it was a wonder he didn't break something. "No!"

Jensen frowned, brows furrowing, "Okay," he said slowly, "I just thought maybe you might want to say goodnight to your son."

Jared pressed his lips together and gave a nod, "Oh," he licked his lips pulling from the chair, "yeah."

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jared sat at his desk at work, email page open as he typed a note to Genevieve which simply read, ' **Leave me alone.** '.

A second later after sending it, a reply popped up. 

With a sigh, he glanced around his office and clicked the email.

Only a large emoticon popped up of a smiley face, nothing more. 

As Jared sat there staring at it, frowning, the eye moved to wink at him as the lips puckered to blow a kiss, then the picture froze.

Jared ran a hand over his face, deleting the message before he sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes. 

_No, not again. Gone, she was suppose to be gone._

* * *

"So, Chuck says this is only going to be a business retreat, no drinking." Jared said as he carried another shirt over to his already mostly packed bag sitting on the edge of his and Jensen's beg as Jensen watched him pack. 

Jensen huffed, "If Chuck said that, he was already drunk."

Jared smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's what I told Misha." 

Jared turned, facing Jensen and licked his lips, "You okay with this?"

"Jay, it's not the first time our work has taken us away from each other, remember F13 and My Bloody Valentine?" Jensen answered as he stepped closer, leaning in to place his forehead against Jared's.

Jared wrapped his arms around his husband, "Yeah, I know, but it's the first time since we've been married," he sighed, "I just wanted to be sure," he shrugged a shoulder, pressing his lips together.

Jensen's arms wrapped tightly around Jared, "Yeah, I'll be fine," he sighed dramatically, "somehow Jadon and I will muddle through." he chuckled.

"Just don't run off on me with some little dark eyed brunette this weekend." Jensen told him, giving Jared a squeeze for emphasis. 

Jared huffed and rolled his eyes, "No one else I wanna be with." he told Jensen softly, leaning in to kiss his husband's lips softly. 

"Though we _could_ get you a little brunette wig and some colored contacts." Jared teased, laughing as Jensen shoved him away, kicking at his ass. 

Jared jogged away from him toward the bedroom door and just outside of it, laughing. 

"Yeah, laugh now, buddie!" Jensen playfully grumped, "I'll give you a brunette wig and some colored contacts," he huffed, "bitch."

Jared poked his head back into the room, grinning at Jensen, "Jerk."

* * *

Jared sat with Misha and Chuck by the pool of an expensive hotel in Santa Monica, all of them drinking and talking, laughing and cutting lose as they enjoyed the night before official business would start, having all just checked in hours before. 

"This is the life, I mean, we are on the clock!" Misha told them all, his gaze darting from one scantily clad woman by the pool to another as lifted his drink.

Jared chuckled and shook his head, "I think you already have enough women in your life, Mish." 

Misha shook his head, "Nah, goin' for a herum."

Jared laughed, "Does Vicky know about this little master plan?"

"Nope, and you better keep your trap shut!" Misha chuckled, joking back. 

"Who's idea was this anyway? A weekend away, in a place like this, no wives," Misha glanced at Jared, "er spouses." he shrugged a shoulder.

Jared shook his head, chuckling softly at his friend.

"Well, it's a good idea, so it must have been mine." Chuck told Misha.

"Pfft! Yeah, right." Misha rolled his eyes.

One of the cocktail waitresses walked over to them, setting a drink down in front of Jared.

"Whoa! Wait, what's this?" Jared asked, holding up a hand to stop her from giving her the drink.

"Long Island Ice Tea." the waitress told him.

Jared shook his head, "No, I didn't order -"

"No, sir, the lady at the bar did."

Jared's eyes widened as he turned his head, looking over toward the bar.

There at the end, he thought he caught a glimpse of a brunette in a long black cocktail dress, but there were too many people milling about to be certain. 

When the crowd separated, there was no one there.

The waitress set the drink down and turned walking away.

"Hey, Earth to Jay, you still with us, man?" Misha asked.

Jared turned his head back, his attention on his friend once more. 

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone." Jared mumbled.

"Someone you knew, or someone you _want_ to know?" Chuck asked teasingly.

Jared shook his head as he sat back.

"Nah, Jared can't be tempted, he's in love." Misha grinned, answering Chuck for him.

Jared smiled.

"That or he's too scared of Jen," Misha shrugged, chuckling and causing Chuck to laugh too. 

Jared rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Mm, Jen. I told him I'd call before he put Jadon to bed so I could say good night." Jared told them, pulling to his feet, his drink in his hand as he pulling out his cell and scrawling down to his home number as he turned and walked away from them to a deserted area off to the side. 

The call was answered on the second ring.

"Was starting to think you forgot about us." Jensen answered, smiling.

Jared smiled as he set his drink down on the table next to him, "Nah, I could never forget about my two favorite men. How you guys doin'?"

"Muddling through." Jensen sighed then chuckled,"We're good, baby. How's work?"

Jared sighed, "Mm, not much to tell really. Tomorrow starts all the seminars, so..."

"So, tonight you and Misha and Chuck are gettin' blitzed." Jensen finished for him.

"I am not getting blitzed." Jared assured him.

"Uh-huh." Jensen chuckled, "well, at least you aren't driving."

Movement out of the corner of Jared's eye caught his attention.

Looking over, his eyes widened as he saw her slowly walking toward him, dressed in a long black cocktail dress, slit up one side, the neckline plunging low, a seductive smile on her face, her gaze laser focused on _him_.

"Jadon wants to tell his daddy good night," Jensen was saying.

"Huh?" Jared asked, suddenly remembering he was talking to Jensen.

"Babe,"

"Here, say goodnight to Jadon."Jensen told him.

Jared watched as Genevieve came closer.

"No, babe, I'm gonna have to call you back." Jared told Jensen.

"It'll just take a minute, he'll be eating on the phone if he has it longer than that, just say good night." Jensen told him.

Genevieve was only a few steps away now.

"No! I have to go, they're callin' me! I'll call you back!" Jared nearly yelled into the cell before snapping it closed.

Genevieve tsked as she stepped up to Jared, "You were talking to _him_ weren't you?" she asked, her gaze searching his face as she looked up at him, "I can always tell when you talk to him, you look so... upset."

Jared clenched his jaw. "What are you doing here!?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"Jared, you act like you're not happy to see me!" Genevieve accused, sounding shocked.

"I am _not_ ," Jared started, his voice raising before he paused, muscle twitching in his jaw as he took a deep breath, "I am not happy to see you." he told her, voice softer as he glared.

"He has you all upset again, doesn't he, sweetheart?" she asked him.

Jared pressed his lips together, glaring at her, muscle twitching in his jaw, nostrils flaring. 

Genevieve smirked as she looked at him, tilting her head, "I like that look, it's sexy. Very 'Sam' of you."

Jared shook his head, "You need to get out of here." her told her, glancing back toward the others. 

Genevieve quickly poured a vial of white powder into Jared's drink while he wasn't looking. 

Taking a step back from the table as soon as he looked back at her.

"I thought you quit, you were suppose to be gone." Jared mumbled as he glared. 

"I did quit, I quit so we could be together." she told him. 

Jared shook his head with a huff. 

She pressed her lips together as she looked up at him, "It looks like I am going to have to be the aggressor here too," she smiled, "just like when I was Ruby, huh, Jared?" she tilted her head to the side, licking her lips as she took a step closer to him, to which Jared took a step back.

"Tell you what, you go say good night to the boys and come meet me in my room, 510." she told him, turning to walk away.

"I am not meeting you in your room." Jared told her, glaring darkly at her.

Genevieve raised her brows, "You want me to come to yours?" 

"You're sick, Gen. You need help." Jared told her frowning.

Genevieve laughed wickedly, "I know, help me Jared." she laughed, walking away, her hips swaying as she moved.

Jared took a step back watching her walk away and was about to turn around when his phone rang.

"Jen?" Jared answered.

"No, Misha. You comin' back man?" Misha asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Jared told him, glancing in the direction Genevieve had walked off in. 

He started to turn again, then turned back, grabbing his drink as he snapped his cell closed, taking a long drink as he walked back to the poolside.

*

Jared staggered down the hall, his legs nearly giving out from under him a couple times only to have Misha grab him chuckling. 

"You light weight, I thought Texas boys were suppose to be able to handle lots of hard liquor?" Misha chuckled.

Jared shook his head, one hand raised fingertips and thumb spread against his forehead, "I dunno, that last one hit me hard."

Misha helped Jared over to the door of his room, letting him lean on it as he unlocked it. 

"You gonna be alright?" Misha asked, "I don't need Jen kickin' my ass cause you passed out in the hall out here."

Jared nodded, "M'fine. I'll be okay." He told him, turning the handle on the rooms door and staggering inside. 

"Yeah, okay, don't forget, 9AM sharp in the Stardust room, Chuck has our first meeting!" Misha called after him, watching as the door swung slowly closed, chuckling and shaking his head. "Light weight." he mumbled under his breath walking the two doors down to his own room and going inside.

Jared staggered into the room and over to the bed, collapsing down onto it, rolling over onto his back, arms stretched out wide as he groaned, his vision going in and out of focus, head spinning and swimming. 

He felt weak, like he could barely move, and the more time that went by his speech was getting more and more slurred, his vision more and more blurry.

What the hell was in that drink he'd had anyway?

Hearing a door open, Jared picked is head up to look, seeing the bathroom door of his motel room open, patches of skin showing around black material, long dark hair. 

"Mm, no..." Jared mumbled, slurring as his head fell back against the bed.

Genevieve crossed the room, climbing up onto the bed, straddling Jared's hips as she leaned down over him, her hand running over his body, down his side, across his brow and down the side of his face, his neck. 

Jared's head rolled, his eyes rolling in his head as he tried to focus on the person over him, a low groan tearing from his throat. 

"Shshsh," she quieted, leaning in to press her lips against his throat, before pulling back, her hands unfastening the buttons of his shirt quickly as she smiled down at him, leaning over him to kiss his cheek, his neck. 

Jared's head rolled, "Mm, no..." he told her weakly.

Genevieve continued until every last button was undone. 

Parting the material she ran her hands over his bare chest and lower to the fastenings of his jeans. 

Jared's head lifted off the bed, "No means no." he told her weakly, before his head fell back. 

"Shshshsh, " she shushed him again, sliding her hands up to run along the length of his arms to his hands, threading their fingers together and slipping them back out, caressing his palms and back down his arms, her nails lightly skimming over his neck, before she dipped her head to kiss and lick a trail along it. 

Jared's head rolled as he groaned. 

Pulling her head back she smiled up at him, "All mine." she whispered softly before dipping her head to run her tongue over one of his nipples. 

"Does that feel good?" she asked him, lifting her head to look up at his face, his eyes rolling back, lips parted as his head rolled, just before sweet blackness engulfed him. 

*

The sound of knocking at a door had Jared jerking awake with a gasp. 

"Jensen?" he mumbled into the empty room as he pushed himself up into a sitting position with his hands. 

His shirt was open, his shoes were off, though he didn't remember doing either one. 

Running a hand over his face, Jared looked over at the alarm clock. 

9:45 AM. _Dammit!_

Moving as quickly as he could Jared rolled out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to shower.

*

Jared entered the Stardust room late, walking around the table to his empty seat. 

"Well, thanks for joining us, Jared. Sorry we woke you." Chuck said dryly. 

Jared cleared his throat, "Uh, sorry, Chuck, I over slept." he mumbled. 

Misha smirked at him, but remained quiet. 

The meeting was still going strong as Jared checked his watch, the watch Jensen had given him. 

12:30PM.

He sighed softly, opening the packets that Chuck passed out for everyone. 

The door to the room opened and one of the Front Desk staff walked over to Jared, whispering to him, "There is a Jenny here to see you, sir."

Jared clenched his jaw, if Jen was here something was wrong. 

Maybe something happened to Jadon. 

"Sorry, Chuck." Jared mumbled as he pulled to his feet, Misha with him. 

"What is it?" Misha asked.

"Jen's here."

"Is everything okay?" 

Jared shook his head, "I dunno." he said before stepping past him and heading to the door behind the Front Desk clerk. 

Misha slowly sat back down as he watched Jared leave. 

Reaching the front desk, the man held out an arm, "Jenny, sir." he said to Jared, as he continued walking past.

Genevieve stepped over to him smiling. "Sorry I wasn't there when you work up, I went to get my hair done, do you like it?" 

"What the hell are you doing? What is this?" Jared asked her, irritation clear in his voice. 

Genevieve smirked, "It's called 'the morning after'."

"Genevieve, nothing happened." Jared told her.

She smiled, "Yeah, okay. Listen, I made us reservations for lunch, I figured you might want to get out of there -"

"Genevieve!!!" Jared shouted. 

Genevieve jumped at Jared's loud outburst. "Sweetheart, don't make a scene." she told him, glancing around them. 

Jared grit his teeth, muscle twitching in his jaw, "Make a scene!? You don't want me to make a scene!?" he asked her nearly yelling as he grabbed her wrist roughly, nearly dragging her behind him as he started back toward the Stardust room. 

"You are going to go into that room and you are going to tell them what the hell is going on!" Jared growled at her. 

Genevieve yanked her arm back, glaring at him. 

"You want me to go in there and tell them what the hell is going on!? Tell them, including Misha what is going on between us? How you have been using Jensen to cover your real love for _me_!? How your marriage is the sham and not the crap you try to tell people! How you really want to be with me!?" she asked him, lips twisted in a snarl of anger. 

Jared glared at her, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Ever since you saw me in the elevator, you've been trying to get with me, Jared." She told him. 

Jared laughed at the absurdity of it, "Oh my God, you're delusional!"

"Am I? Really? The way you got all nervous around me in the elevator, like some little school boy with a crush. Then when I temped for you, always watching me out of your office walls. And after," she nodded, "I saw you watching me. Our Long Island Ice Teas, the Christmas party! The parking garage! Jared you wanted this as much as I did! Now, you want me to tell Misha that so he can go back and tell, Jensen how you don't really love him." she shrugged, "Fine, after you." she said, heading for the doors of the conference room. 

Jared let out a loud growl of rage, his arm snaking out to grab her around the waist, pulling her back and lifting her up off her feet in the process. 

He threw her back against the nearby wall, fist raised, as he held her there with one arm. 

Genevieve narrowed her eyes, "Do it! Hit me! Do whatever you want to me, Jared," she smiled, "it still won't change anything."

Jared pulled away from her with a shove, his arm lowering. 

"You stay the hell away from me! There is nothing between us! There has never _been_ anything between us! I. do. not. love. you, Genevieve! Never have!" he panted angry breaths, "Never will." he finished, turning to walk back into the meeting.

Genevieve stood watching him go, tears in her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks. 

"Wait, Jared!" she called out, but Jared ignored her, jerking open the conference room door and disappearing inside. 

Walking back around the table, Jared plopped angrily down. 

Misha leaned forward whispering, "Everything okay?"

Jared curled the hand he held near his mouth, elbow bent on the table, into a fist, not answering.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Jared, Misha and Chuck sat at the bar of one of the hotel's fine restaurants eating dinner, Jared more quiet and subdued than usual, as Misha and Chuck did most of all the talking.

Jared only interjecting a small chuckle here and there as he picked at his food, his thoughts on what had happened earlier and on Jensen, how badly he missed him, wanted, needed him here.

Misha refilled Chucks glass with wine, then his own, before leaning over to fill Jared's, only to have him hold his hand over the glass as he shook his head. 

"Really? No drink?" Misha asked him.

"I'm sticking to my water." Jared told him, point to the glass filled with ice water and a slice of lemon.

Misha chuckled, "Water? Really?"

Jared nodded, lips closed as he chewed,"Yep."

"Leave him alone, Mish. He's just being a grown up," Chuck told him with a smirk, "or maybe his 'daddy' told him he couldn't drink." 

Misha laughed, "Is that it? Did Jen yell at you about getting hammered?"

Jared shook his head, "No, it's not Jensen." he mumbled, reaching for the water to take a drink.

*

Jared walked down the hall to his room later that evening, with Misha shouting 'Goodnight' behind him, to which Jared nodded with a sigh as he continued to his door, sliding the key card in. 

Opening the door to his room, Jared started to peel off his sport coat that he wore over his light weight pale green V-neck sweater, when his gaze fell on the form in his bed. 

Jared groaned, head falling back as he walked forward, "No, no, uh-uh," he said, walking over to the bed and grabbing Genevieve's wrist, as she lay in his bed, wrapped up in the sheets. 

"Come on, get out." Jared told her, giving her arm a tug, only to have her roll onto her back, eyes closed, body seemingly lifeless. 

"What the...?" Jared mumbled, frowning down at her, that was when he saw the empty pill bottle laying on the bed next to her. 

"No! Oh shit!" Jared growled, reaching for the pill bottle as he released Genevieve's wrist. 

Reaching with his free hand to turn on the bedside lamp, he read the label, cursing softly under his breath as he did.

"Aw, no! No, no, no!" Jared mumbled, turning his attention to Genevieve's face, tilting her head back and leaning in, checking to see if she was breathing. 

"No, shit! No!" Jared growled through clenched teeth, reaching for the phone.

"Come on, Gen, don't do this to me! Not in here! Don't you fucking die in here!" he mumbled to her as the phone rang. 

"Hello!?! Hello!?!?" Jared shouted into the phone as it was picked up, "There - there's a woman, she's in my room. She's taken pills, I dunno. Send help! I need help goddammit!" Jared yelled, slamming the phone back down. 

Returning his attention to Genevieve, Jared pounded a fist against her chest, "Breathe, bitch! Breathe!"

*

20 minutes later Jared was following the paramedics down the hall as they pushed Genevieve on a stretcher, a deep angry frown on is face as he stormed along behind them.

Misha and Chuck were both peering out of their rooms as he walked past, frowning in confusion as to what the hell was going on, what had happened and _what_ Genevieve was even doing there.

"What -" Misha started as Jared walked past, only to have Jared hold up a hand, "I'll call you later."

*

The telephone rang in Misha's room, waking him from his sleep, somewhere around one in the morning. 

Reaching up and over, Misha turned on the bedside lamp, then reached for the phone. 

"Mm, hello?" he answered sleepily. 

"Hey, Snuggles," Jensen greeted with a grin.

"Jensen?" Misha asked, leaning up on one elbow as he tilted his head, holding the phone between ear and shoulder, reaching for his watch. 

"Uh, what's the matter?" Misha asked him as he placed his watch back down and moved his hand to rub at his eye. 

"Oh, sorry to bother you, Mish, but Jared usually calls me by now," Jensen told him, sitting in the middle of their bed cross legged, forearms resting on his knees. 

"I tried to call his cell, then his room, but he's not answering either one, I had thought maybe he was with you." Jensen told him. 

"Oh, Jen," Misha sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"What is it? Where is he?" Jensen asked, forcing down the slight panic that started to well up in his chest and forcing a smile, even though Misha couldn't see it. 

Misha sighed, "God Jen, there's been," he licked his lips, frowning, brows furrowed, "an _incident_ , I really think Jared needs to be the one to tell you."

"Misha, come on man," Jensen said, swinging his legs off the bed, panic hitting him full force, "you're scaring me. Where is Jay? Is he alright?" 

Misha sighed again, letting himself fall back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Misha, goddammit, where is my Jay!?" Jensen yelled into the phone. 

"Santa Monica General." Misha mumbled as he closed his eyes, praying he was doing the right thing. 

Without another word, the phone went dead.

* * *

Jared sat forward in the waiting room chair, elbows on his knees, hands raised and steepled together before him, head bowed, his eyes closed. 

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening.

Jared laced his fingers together as he pulled his head up, opening his eyes, bumping his hands against his lips, hazel eyes darting.

As a nurse came out of the triage room they had taken Genevieve into, Jared pulled to his feet,stepping in front of her, blocking her path.

"Is there any word on that girl in there?" Jared asked, jutting his chin toward the room she had walked out of.

The nurse shook her head, "The doctors are still working on her." she answered, side stepping Jared to continue on her way.

Jared turned toward the nurse as she walked past, Jaw clenching as he raised his hands, shoving fingers into his hair, holding it back, hands on his head as he grit his teeth.

"Jared!"Jensen's voice, shouted, making Jared turn, arms falling to his sides as Jensen ran into the room and over to him, hands rising to cup the sides of Jared's face as jade orbs searched his features.

"Are you alright? Oh God, I was so worried."Jensen told him softly. 

Jared nodded, lips pressed together, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he told Jensen, "where's Jadon?"

"Mrs. Nichols is watching him." Jensen said, referring to their next door neighbor.

Jared gave a nod, lips parting as he was about to explain what was going on to his husband, only to be cut off. 

"Mr. Padalecki?" a woman's voice said from behind them.

Jared and Jensen turned to face her. 

"Padalecki-Ackles." Jared corrected.

The woman gave a small smile, her gaze darting between Jared and Jensen, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Her gaze returned to Jared's face, "Mr.Padalecki-Ackles, I'm Morgan Stewart, the detective assigned to your case."

"Detective?" Jensen asked, looking over at Jared in confusion.

Jared looked at his husband, giving a small nod, "Yeah, um," he looked back at the detective, "Detective Stewart, this is my husband, Jensen Padalecki-Ackles, he just got here,"

Morgan's gaze darted between the two, "Just got here? So, you haven't told him yet?"

Jared sighed and shook his head.

Jensen looked over at Jared, "Tell me what? What's going on, baby?"

"Maybe we should talk alone." Morgan offered.

"What?" Jensen's gaze darted between Jared and the detective, "What don't you want me -"

"No," Jared interrupted Jensen, answering the detective, "I want my husband to be there, it's alright."

Morgan raised her brows as she looked between them before giving a nod, "Alright," she motioned toward a group of empty chairs, "let's all take a seat."

Jensen took Jared's hand in his as they walked over to the chairs, Jared and Jensen sitting next to one another at one side of a small coffee table, the detective across from them on the other side of the table.

"The police have your initial statement at the scene," Morgan told Jared, showing him the papers in her hand, "I just need to clarify a few things."

Jared gave a nod, "Okay."

"Scene? Scene of what?"Jensen asked, looking from the detective to Jared.

Jared opened his mouth to answer, only to have the detective cut him off, "Please, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles, this will only take a few moments."

Jensen pressed his lips together, brow furrowing. 

The detective pulled out a small tape recorder, "January 13th, Jared Padalecki-Ackles," she spoke into it, then laid it down on the table in front of him., "So," Morgan began, "you know Miss Cortes from work?"

Jared gave a small nod, lips pressed together before he glanced down at the tape and cleared his throat. "Yeah." 

Jensen frowned, his attention snapping back to Jared, "Miss Cortes? Genevieve Cortes!? What the hell does _she_ have to do with anything!?" 

Jared sighed softly, running a hand through his hair as he looked over at Jensen, "She started temping for Collins, Perkins, and Ross a couple weeks ago."

Jensen's eyes widened, "You never told me! Why didn't you-" he paused, jade orbs searching Jared's face, "the 'plain, boring' temp who forgot to tell you I called!? That was her!?"

Jared gave a nod, "I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Jared, please," Monica interrupted, "Can I call you Jared?"

Jared blew out a breath as he looked back over at the detective, giving a small nod.

Morgan offered another practiced smile, "Just bare with me a few more minutes."

Jensen frowned at Jared, muscle twitching in is jaw as he grit his teeth.

"You say that you knew her before that too though, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, we were all on this TV show called Supernatural, it's been years. I hadn't heard from her since she was on it," Jared licked his lips, glancing over at Jensen before his gaze returned to the detective.

"Jensen and I got married after the show finished, three years ago, her time on the show was over a year before that." Jared explained.

Morgan frowned, "So, she just up and tries to kill herself naked in your bed, but you weren't having an affair with her?" She asked, frowning as she shook her head.

"Yes," Jared answered, "no! Look, I did not touch her!"

Jensen jerked his hand out of Jared's as he glared at him, "Naked!? In your bed!? That bitch was naked in your bed!?"

Morgan nodded, "Uh-huh, so she just came up with the idea that you two were having an affair after not seeing you for four years and then only seeing you again for two weeks!? With no help from you?"

"An affair!?" Jensen shouted standing abruptly, shaking his head as he looked at Jared like he didn't even know him.

Jared started to stand, his gaze on Jensen. "Babe, please, I didn't -"

Morgan raised a hand to stop him, "Jared please."

Jared slowly sat back down, his gaze on Jensen as he shook his head, "Please," he nodded to the seat next to him, "please sit down."

Jensen narrowed his eyes to hate filled slits as he sat back down in the chair, sitting as far from Jared as he could in it. 

"Maybe you had better start at the beginning." Morgan offered, her gaze darting to Jensen and back to Jared.

Jared sighed, leaning forward, forearms braced on his knees, "She," he licked his lips, "came on to me at the Christmas party, then in the parking garage-"

"What!?!?" Jensen yelled, causing Jared to look over at him.

"And I rejected her!" Jared continued, glancing at the detective. 

"I don't know what she was doing at the retreat, I don't even know how she found me!" Jared told the detective.

Jensen rose angrily to his feet, running a hand over his face as he paced away. 

Jared pulled from his chair and walked up behind Jensen, laying a hand on his arm, "Babe,"

Jensen jerked away from his touch as he spun around to face him glaring angrily, "Did you fuck her, Jared!?" Jensen asked him, jade orbs searching hazel. 

Jared clenched his jaw as he stared back at his husband, "No, I did _not_ , fuck," he glanced around them, "fuck her." he said more quietly. 

Morgan had risen from her chair, taking her tape recorder with her and putting it away in her purse, only to now, turn back toward Jared and Jensen.

"Jared?" she called.

Jared's gaze lingered on Jensen's face, hazel orbs searching his husband's angry features, "wait here, okay? Please, Jen. Just wait." Jared begged softly.

Jensen didn't answer, but he didn't walk away either.

Morgan stepped closer, as Jared turned.

"Looks like Genevieve is going to be alright, they pumped her in time." Morgan told him.

Jared nodded, lips pressed together, "That's - that's good." he mumbled as he started to turn back toward Jensen.

"She was coherent enough to give a name and number to the doctor in case of an emergency." Morgan told them, holding out the paper toward Jared, "Maybe you want to see it."

Jared huffed as he reached out, snatching the paper from the detective's hand.

Jared froze as he read it.

There printed on the paper was his name, JARED PADALECKI and his private cell phone number. 

Jared didn't even have a clue _how_ in the hell she had gotten a hold of the number.

Jensen scoffed as he looked at Jared, seeing his reaction.

"Lemme see," Jensen mumbled, taking the two steps forward that closed the distance so he could read it. 

"You sure you wanna stick to your story?" Morgan asked softly.

Jared's head jerked up to look at the detective, brow furrowed in confusion at her question at the same moment that Jensen growled, "You sonuvabitch!" 

Jared never even saw the punch coming until it was too late, his head was snapping to the side, shoulders haunched, lip busted open. 

Jensen glared at Jared a second before he turned and stormed out.

Jared crumbled the paper in his hand, as he watched Jensen walk out. 

"Goddammit!"

"If you want to press charges against your husband, Jared -" Morgan was saying. 

Jared's attention snapped to her, the back of his hand going to his bloody lip as he frowned at her, "No, I don't want to press charges!"

Jared turned and ran after his husband, "Jensen, wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily married to his ex co-star years after Supernatural has ended, Jared Padalecki-Ackles is the recipient of the unwanted attentions of one of the girls they use to work with on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the Movie 'Obsessed'.   
> Also, if you are a fan of Genevieve Cortes, you may NOT wish to read this fiction.

Jared pulled into his driveway at the same moment that the Taxi pulled up to the curb at his house, Jensen sliding out of the backseat and storming toward the door.

Jared hurried around his car toward his husband, "Jensen, wait! Can't we talk about this?"

Mrs. Nichols stepped outside, her hands clasped together in front of her, "Is everything alright, Jensen?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Nichols, I'll call you in the morning." Jensen told her softly as he passed by her, ignoring Jared completely.

Jared walked up to her, following after Jensen, "Thank you, Mrs. Nichols." he mumbled as he followed Jensen inside.

Jensen stormed into the kitchen, picking up Jadon's plates he had left out earlier, and tossed them into the sink to wash.

Jared walked up, standing on the other side of the small island in the center of the kitchen, "Jensen, talk to me." Jared said softly.

Jensen scoffed, turning his upper body toward him, " _Now_ you wanna talk!? Huh, Jared? _Now_!?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, babe. I didn't do anything with her. I -" Jared stammered.

Jensen spun around, smacking his hand on the island's counter top, "You _lied_ to me!!"

Jared shook his head, "No, no I didn't. I -"

"I specifically asked you if anything happened at that party and you told me, 'no'." Jensen told him, shaking his head.

"I know, " Jared agreed, "I know I did. I just -"

"You never told me about her working with you again either, Jared!" Jensen yelled, "You know, it's funny," he frowned, "Seems to me all that you _did_ do was lie to me and hide shit from me!"

Jared shook his head, "No, it's not like that, babe. If you'd just listen..."

"Listen!? Listen!? I was listening these entire past two weeks, Jared and I never heard a thing from you!! Why didn't you tell me!?" Jensen yelled, palms braced on the counter, before he turned around, tears stinging his eyes he refused to let fall. 

"You wanna know why? Cause at first I didn't think it was that big a deal, I mean if she was only gonna be there a day, why get you upset and then after," Jared shook his head, tears stinging his own eyes, "I didn't know what to say without sounding -"

Jensen whirled around, glaring hatefully, looking every bit like Dean would when he was pissed off and ready to kill, "Guilty!?" Jensen asked him, eyes narrowed.

A muscle in Jensen's jaw twitched as jade locked with hazel, "I need to be alone." Jensen told him softly.

Jared shook his head, "No! No, we need to talk this out, fix this!"

"It's a little too late for that, Jared!" Jensen spat angrily. 

Jared shook his head, "No, don't say that." he answered softly, "please."

Jensen turned, "We made a vow, Jared. We made it to each other when we decided to go against what our managers and everyone else said and have this relationship."

"It was so important to us, we put it in our wedding vows," Jensen said, licking his lips as he drew in a breath, "we promised to be honest with one another, no matter how embarrassing or how hard the truth was. That we would work it out together." he shook his head, "And you _lied_."

Jared shook his head, "No,"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah... you did." 

"Smeckles, you know me -" Jared started.

"No!" Jensen interrupted, "I knew a man with your name, who looked a lot like you," he frowned as he eyed Jared distastefully, "but you?" he shook his head, "I don't know you."

Jared drew in a shaky breath, hazel eyes wet with tears, "Jensen, please,"

Jensen's gaze darted down to Jared's side, "She clawed you, didn't she?" he asked, softly, voice calm, too calm. 

A whine broke from Jared's throat as he looked at Jensen and bit his lip. 

Jensen nodded, "I thought it was kinda funny that your nails were so long that they'd scratch you, but you never scratched me." he huffed, shaking his head as he turned back around and started washing Jadon's plates.

"I wanted to believe you, Jared. As odd as it seemed to me, I wanted to be able to have faith in you and believe you," Jensen nodded, "so I ignored the voice in my head and I believed you." he all but threw Jadon's plastic plate he had washed into the dish drain. 

"I - at the Christmas party, she tried to touch me and I shoved her away, her nails caught me." Jared explained softly, shaking his head. 

Jensen huffed, "IS that the truth, or another lie?" he turned his upper body to look back at Jared, "see, apparently I can't tell."

Jared ran his hand through his hair, "Please, Jenny."

Jensen turned off the water, then turned around, leaning back against the counter as he wiped his hands on a dish towel, frowning. 

"Is this about my saying you needed to get a job out of acting? I mean, if it is, all you had to do was say you didn't want to, that you'd stay home with Jadon. I could have went to work," he shrugged a shoulder before his jaw clenched as he glared at Jared, "Instead of going out and fucking _her_!"

Jared slammed his fist down onto the island's counter, teeth clenched, "I didn't sleep with that bitch!!"

Jensen gave a harsh laugh, "Oh, I bet you didn't ' _sleep_ '."

"Jensen! Goddammit! I didn't - I wouldn't _do_ that!" Jared yelled.

Jade locked with hazel for a long moment, neither of them speaking. 

"Please, Jen, I'll do anything. Tell me what you want me to do."Jared told him softly.

"Get out." Jensen answered just as softly.

"No, Jenny," Jared shook his head, a single tear falling to track down his cheek, "please don't do this to us."

Jensen gave a cold smirk, "I'm not, _you_ did."

Jared grit his teeth, "Dammit! Tell me what you want me to do!"

Jensen pulled away from the counter, nodding, "You want me to tell you, Jared? Huh? You fuckin' want me to tell you!?"

Jared nodded as he drew in a shuddering breath. 

"I want you to go upstairs, get your toothbrush, your shaving kit, your socks and your underwear, hell, grab some rubbers if you think you're gonna need 'em, and get the FUCK outta my house!!!" Jensen yelled.

Jadon's crying sounded through the house. 

Jared stood gasping in shuddering breaths, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Where am I suppose to go?" he asked softly, brokenly. 

"TO HELL!!!" Jensen yelled as he started to walk past him, "but until then, I suggest Marriott's Extended Stay Resort." he added softer as he walked on past. 

Jared raised his hands, shoving fingers through his long bangs as he held his head, teeth clenched as tears fell down his cheeks. 

Turning in the direction Jensen had walked off to Jared let his hands fall, "JENSEN!!!"

Jared rushed after Jensen, seeing him half way up the stairs and started up after him.

"Jared, you touch me, and I will punch you so damn hard you'll fall back down these stairs," Jensen said without looking back, tears making slow tracks down his cheeks that he would not allow Jared to see. 

Jared paused on the fourth step, looking up at his husband's back.

"And don't think that just because you're big that I can't do it, as pissed as I am, you'd be surprised." Jensen added as he reached the top landing.

Jared hurried up the remaining steps to the top, just in time to see Jensen go into Jadon's room and close the door. 

Walking over to the door, Jared tried it to find the door locked. 

Jensen walked over to the crib, lifting their son into his arms, shushing him softly as he walked over to the rocker that sat next to his bed. 

"Jen, please open the door. I love you." Jared called from the other side. 

"Goodbye, Jared." was Jensen's only reply.

* * * 

Detective Morgan Stewart knocked on the door to Genevieve's hospital room.

Genevieve rolled over, looking toward the door. "Come in."

Morgan walked in, "Hello, I'm the detective assigned to your case.My name's Morgan Stewart."

Genevieve smiled and rolled her eyes, "I must look a mess, they won't let me out of bed, I guess I'm still on suicide watch or something."

Morgan gave a practiced smile.

"Have you seen Jared yet?" Genevieve asked. "Is he okay?"

The detective looked thoughtful, "I'd say that Mr. Padalecki-Ackles is as good as can be expected." Morgan nodded, walking further into the room.

"When can I see him?" Genevieve asked.

Morgan frowned, "Miss Cortes, I don't think that Mr. Padalecki-Ackles _wants_ to see you, or continue any kind of relationship with you."

Genevieve blinked at her in confusion, "Then why did he send me those?" she asked, pointing toward a bouquet of water lilies.

"Water lilies, they're my favorite." Genevieve told her with a smile.

Morgan walked over to the flowers nodding, "They're beautiful." she said, as she reached out, opening the small attached card.

**My darling, Genevieve,  
Please never do something like that again.   
I don't know how I would live without you.  
You are my 'Ruby'.   
All my love,   
Jared**

"Huh," Morgan clucked her tongue, "Well, whadda ya know." she turned, offering Genevieve a smile as she walked over to her bed. 

"Genevieve," Morgan began, "May I call you Genevieve?"

Gen nodded, smiling, "Yes, of course."

Morgan nodded as she took a seat at the foot of Genevieve's bed, "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Genevieve smiled, "Didn't Jared tell you?"

Morgan wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, but I'd like to hear your version."

Genevieve pushed herself up a little in the bed, palms flat against the mattress as she looked at the detective, "Well, there isn't much to tell."

"How would you categorise your relationship with Jared?"

Genevieve smiled, "Lovers."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, I got that, but um,"she pressed her lips together eyeing Genevieve, "you don't really believe he loves you, do you?"

Genevieve blinked, brow furrowed, "Of course he does. He always has." she smiled.

"So, you went to see him at this hotel?" Morgan asked.

"Well, yeah, Jared called me and asked me to come see him." Genevieve told her. 

"So," Morgan frowned, "you just _did_?"

"Well, yeah, I'd do anything he asked me to." Genevieve told her. 

"Huh," Morgan frowned thoughtfully. 

"I went and we ended up having a fight, he said he couldn't see me anymore. Jensen wouldn't let him go," Genevieve rolled her eyes, "something about how it would look bad for the press." she shook her head and sighed, "Jensen just can't let go, but Jared doesn't love him." Genevieve told her. 

"And yet he easily told you that you couldn't see one another anymore?" Morgan asked. 

"He was trying to protect is little boy, Jadon. I over reacted. I wasn't thinking about what the divorce would do to his little boy." she sighed and rolled her eyes, "so here I am." 

Morgan sat nodding thoughtfully as she frowned. 

"I feel bad for Jensen though," Genevieve added, "I mean it must be really horrible to find out you've been used like that. I'm not a home wrecker, detective, Jared loves me and always has."

* * * 

Jared paced around Chuck's office, his head hanging, Misha and Chuck exchanging looks. 

"Alright, Jared, if you really never touched this girl, we'll back you a hundred percent." Chuck told him.

Jared gave a nod as he walked to a chair and took a seat, elbow bend resting on the arm of the chair, thumb and forefinger pressing at the bridge of his nose.

"But we better not find out that you did! As it is she could turn all this around on us, say you were the one harassing her!" Chuck informed him.

"You won't!" Jared snapped, "I never touched that girl!" 

Chuck nodded, "Okay then," he chuckled, "betcha wish you had banged her, all the trouble she's causing."

Jared's head jerked up, eyes narrowed on his boss, "Chuck! Dammit!"

"Just calm down," Chuck told him frowning as he sat back in his desk chair, "One thing though I'm taking you off the accounts you're currently working on."

Jared's eyes widened, "What!? Why!? No!"

"Just until this all blows over, "Chuck told him, "take a little vacation. Focus on Jensen for a while."

Jared laughed at the irony of that idea, "Jensen." he shook his head, eyes closed.

A knock at the closed office door had all three of them turning their heads to look.

"Mr.Padalecki-Ackles, there's a Detective Stewart here to see you."

*

Jared sat in Misha's office alone with the detective, shaking his head as she told him about the flowers. 

"I did not send that girl, flowers." Jared told her.

"Then how did she -" Morgan started. 

"She temped for me, she must have gotten the information from there. Same with my private cell number. It wasn't me." Jared told her.

Morgan sighed, tearing her gaze from Jared's to look down at the book in her lap. 

"This," she held it up, "is a journal, a diary of sorts that Genevieve has been keeping of all of your sorted encounters."

Jared frowned, brow furrowed, "What!?"

"I have to warn you, it's very graphic." Morgan told him, handing the book over. 

Jared opened it in the center and started to read. 

"We - " he pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring as he blew out a breath, "I -" he shook his head, muscle in his jaw twitching.

"According to that book, you're quite the accomplished lover." Morgan told him. 

Jared slammed the book closed and handed it back to the detective, "We never did _any_ of that!" 

"She also said you made promises to divorce Jensen and marry her -" Morgan went on. 

"Detective!"

Morgan stopped talking, looking at Jared. 

"You seem like a smart lady," he shook his head, eyes narrowed, "you can't tell me you actually _believe_ any of that crap!"

"Well, I know that some of the things she wrote in here were a lot like a scene in the television show you two were in together." Morgan shrugged a shoulder, "we had to get a copy for the case." 

Jared gave a tight smile, "Wonderful." he answered dryly, lifting a hand to run down his face. 

"Look, there's gotta be something that I can do to protect myself, my family from her." Jared shook his head.

Morgan gave a nod, "You could get a restraining order."

"Okay, let's do that." he agreed. 

"Not really necessary." Morgan told him.

Jared's brows rose, "And why is that?"

"Genevieve's sister, flew in from France last night, took Genevieve home with her."

Jared gave a small smile, "Well, I can't say I'm not happy to hear that," he gave a nod, "maybe now she can get the help that she needs."

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jensen walked Jadon slowly down the sidewalk along the path in front of their home, pushing his stroller and trying _not_ to miss Jared walking with them.

With a sigh he looked down at their son, with his jade green, slightly slanted eyes, staring back at him. 

"I did the right thing, Jadey." he told Jadon softly, "he lied to us." Jensen shook his head, "we can't have that."

"Good Morning, Mr. Ackles!" 

The young female voice had Jensen turning to look and see who it was, as he bit back the automatic reply of correcting the name to 'Padalecki-Ackles'. 

The same jogger from before, the one that Jadon had been flirting with.

Jensen gave a shy smile, "You know me?"

She nodded, jogging around and coming up next to him, jogging in place as she smiled at him. 

"Sure I do, "My Bloody Valentine, right?" the girl asked. 

Jensen chuckled softly, nodding, "Right, yeah, that's me."

She nodded, "My older sister use to watch that show you did with that Padalecki guy."

Jensen smirked, "Supernatural."

She nodded, "That's the one."

Jensen quirked a brow, "You never watched?"

She smiled, "I was only thirteen when it was in it's last season," she told him shaking her head, "my parents are real strict about the shows we watch, gore and all."

Jensen nodded, frowning thoughtfully, "I see."

"My sister did though, every Thursday night." she told him grinning, before she tore her gaze away from his to look down at Jadon. 

"Hello there! Well, hello!" she greeted, tickling Jadon's chin and getting him to smile wide. 

"I think he likes you." Jensen told her.

She looked up at Jensen, smiling before returning her gaze to Jadon, "He's adorable."

"So, you know who I am, what's your name?" Jensen asked her. 

The girl pulled her head up, "Oh wow, yeah, sorry," she held out a hand, "Veronica. Veronica Baird."

Jensen took her hand shaking it, "Nice to meet you, Veronica."

"I dunno who you use, but if you need a new babysitter ever, I'd love to do it." Veronica told him.

Jensen's brows rose, "Really?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah, he's a cutie, and I love kids." she shrugged a shoulder, "I mean if your wife's okay with me watching him." 

Jensen bit back the grin that pulled at his lips, "Thanks, Veronica, I'll keep that in mind." Jensen told her. 

Veronica smiled, "Okay, well, I'll see you guys later."she waved as she jogged backward away from them, then turned and continued on her way. 

Jensen looked down at Jadon, "So, you want your girlfriend to babysit you, buddie?"

Jadon smiled up at his papa.

* * *

Jared walked up to the front door of his own house and knocked. 

Jensen answered, handing Jadon to him, then reaching to the side, grabbed his diaper bag and handed that to Jared, all without saying a word or making eye contact. 

"Jensen, please -" Jared began.

"Have Jadon back by four." Jensen told Jared, closing the door in his face.

Jared stared forlornly at the door for a few moments before, tearing his gaze away to look at his son, "I guess we gotta be back by four, huh?" he mumbled, leaning in to kiss the side of his son's head before turning to walk back toward his car.

Upon Jared's return with Jadon, Jensen opened the door, smiling wide at Jadon, who he quickly took from Jared's arms, along with his diaper bag, his gaze sliding over Jared, who he rolled his eyes at disgustedly, before once again, the door closed in his face. 

Jared sighed at the closed door and turned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he slumped his shoulders and made his way back to his car.

*

A month later, after many weekends of the same thing, Jared walked up to the door of his home, only to have it open before he got the chance to knock.

A young brunette girl stood in the doorway, holding Jadon on her hip. 

Jared frowned at her as she offered Jadon to him then turned at the waist, grabbing the child's diaper bag, handing it to Jared as well.

Jared looked past her into the house, "Where's -?" Jared started. 

"Oh, Jensen? He's busy right now. He said for you to have Jadey back by five," she hug her head blushing softly, "He said," she slowly raised her head, her dark gaze meeting his hazel one, "that he's giving you an extra hour, don't blow it."

A muscle in Jared's jaw twitched, "Uh-huh, I see."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Padalecki, I -"

"Padalecki -Ackles." Jared corrected. 

Veronica blushed again, "Oh right, sorry. Um, the message was from Jensen, I didn't mean to -" she shook her head. 

"No, it's okay. And you are?" Jared raised his brows.

"Oh," she offered her hand, "Veronica, I'm Jadon's new babysitter."

Jared switched hands he was holding Jadon with and shook the girls, eyeing her, as well as looking past her into the house. 

"Uh, nice to meet you." Jared mumbled, "Five, huh?"

Veronica nodded, "Yes, sir."

Jared gave a small nod of his own, "Okay." he said, turning and walking away, back toward his car. 

Jensen looked out the dining room window, watching Jared until he was in his car.

"He looked so sad, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles." Veronica sighed as she walked toward him.

Jensen quirked a brow at her, "Uh, I mean, Jensen." she corrected.

Jensen gave a small nod, glancing out the window once more to see Jared's red mustang pulling away. 

"He's fine." Jensen mumbled absently, rolling his eyes as he turned away from the window and walked into the kitchen. 

*

Jared took Jadon to the park that day, playing with him on the small playground. 

When it was time to bring Jadon home, Jared pulled up into the driveway and slid from behind the wheel, opening the backdoor of his car to unfasten Jadon from his car seat. 

Walking up to the door, it was only to have it once again open before he reached it, the same young girl standing there waiting for him, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she smiled shyly. 

Jared frowned, "Uh, Jensen's not home yet?" he asked, letting Veronica take Jadon from his arms. 

"Oh, he's home." she nodded, offering a small smile as she took the diaper bag from him. 

"Oh," Jared mumbled, his gaze dropping to the ground, "I see." he glanced up at her, "He just doesn't want to see _me_."

Veronica sighed, looking rather uncomfortable. 

Jared shook his head, "No, it's okay. It's not your fault, you don't have to answer that." he told her, holding up a hand. 

Reaching out, Jared ran his hand over Jadon's head, smiling softly at him, "You be good for your papa, huh?" he told Jadon softly, before looking back up at Veronica and giving her a small nod, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles." Veronica told him softly, slowly closing the door.

* * *

Jared threw himself into his work, thankful he had been able to talk Chuck out of taking away his accounts. 

It was the only thing he had now, his work, that and weekend visitations with his son. 

Jensen was still refusing to talk to him, closing the door in his face, or having Veronica be the one to meet him at the door, so that he wouldn't have to see Jared at all. 

Nights weren't so great for Jared as he lay in an empty hotel bed, missing his husband, still unable to believe this nightmare was really happening to him, to _them_.

Sitting in the small sitting area of his suite, that was suppose to pass as a living room of sorts, Jared read over account reports as a game played on television, but even that didn't hold his interest much without Jensen there to watch it with him.

He kept nodding off to sleep in the rocker recliner he sat in, nearly dropping the portfolios in his lap each time he did, only to jerk back awake as they began to slide away from his grip.

More time passed and the weekend came, Jared once again pulled up into the driveway of his home, pulling from his car and walking up to the door. 

At least it wasn't opening before he got there, maybe Jensen would be the one to answer it today. 

With a sigh, Jared knocked and waited. 

Jensen opened the door, nearly shoving Jadon into his arms, followed by the diaper bag. 

"Jen, talk to me." Jared told him, but again, the door was closed quickly in his face.

*

Jared brought Jadon back early that day, though he didn't take him to the door, instead he played with him outside in the front yard, rolling in the grass with Jadon. 

Laying on his back, Jared raised Jadon high above him like he was flying, grinning up at him as Jadon laughed and smiled back. 

Jensen stood at the living room window watching, a fond smile pulling at his lips as he laid his head against the window pane. 

When Jared finally took Jadon to the door and knocked, Jensen answered it the way he always did, with a wide smile for Jadon as he took their son from Jared arms.

Of course, as soon as he looked at Jared, his smile melted away as it always did, taking the diaper bag from him. 

Just as the door was about to be closed in his face again, Jared stuck his booted foot in the door, stopping Jensen from being able to close it. 

Jensen's gaze darted down to Jared's foot, then up to his face. 

Jared offered a small unsure smile, brows raised, "It's your birthday this weekend, Jen,"

"Huh, is it? Well, thanks Jared, now I won't have to go buy a calender." Jensen told him before again trying to close the door. 

Jared slid his foot in further, "Jensen, please," Jared begged softly. 

Jensen sighed as he looked at him, tilting his head, brow raised. 

"Let me take you out for your birthday. Please, it's been months, I miss you." Jared told him softly. 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Please don't let us spend your birthday apart, Smeckles." Jared begged softly, shaking his head. 

Jensen sighed, glancing down at Jared's foot, "If I say yes, are ya gonna move your foot, Gigantor?" he asked, looking back up at Jared's face.

Jared bit his lip. 

A small smirk pulled at the corners of Jensen's lips, "Move your foot, Jay." he told him softly.

Jared smiled wide, dimples showing as he pulled his foot back and Jensen slowly closed the door. 

Smiling at the closed door a second, Jared turned and started back toward his car doing a victory dance as he walked, hips gyrating, arm thrusting into the air above his head. 

Jensen opened the door, "Jared!"

Jared stopped his dance immediately and spun around, eyes wide.

"Peep hole!" Jensen told him, pointing at the small spy glass on the door.

Jared gave an embarrassed smile and a nod, turning back around, walking away.

Jensen chuckled softly and closed the door, shaking his head.

Jared continued smaller victory movements with his finger in front of himself.

"Jared!" Jensen's voice boomed from the window beside him. 

Jared nearly jumped out of his skin, turning his head toward the window.

"I can still see your finger." Jensen told him smiling from the other side of the screen. 

Jared blushed and nodded, before hurrying the rest of the way to his car and sliding inside. 

Jensen laughed as he watched his husband pull away, shaking his head. 

Looking over at Jadon in his walker Jensen sighed, "The boy is still a mess, Jadey." he chuckled, as he walked past their son and into the kitchen.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jensen stood in front of the full length mirror in his and Jared's bedroom, frowning at his reflection, before he looked back over his shoulder at Jadon who was propped up in the center of the bed.

"What do you think? How do I look?" Jensen asked him, turning his attention back to his reflection, taking in the sight of his emerald green dress shirt, the top two button's open, his black dress slacks, that as he turned to the side, he could see accentuated his ass, and his black casual dress shoes. 

Jensen frowned, "I look like a pimp, don't I?" 

He turned back to look at Jadon, "Dean would _never_ wear this shit," he gave Jadon a pointed look, "ever." 

Turning back to the mirror, he sighed and tilted his head as he looked at his reflection, "Meh, well, I guess it's as good as it's gonna get. Jared will just have to deal with 'Pimp Daddy Jen'." he huffed and rolled his eyes at himself before turning toward the bed. 

Walking over, Jensen lifted Jadon into his arms, carrying him out of the room.

* * *

Jared and Jensen sat at one of the tables overlooking the beach at one of the fancy restaurants in town. 

Jared smiled at Jensen, biting his lip as he reached for Jensen's hand, holding it within his own.

"I'm so glad you agreed to have dinner with me." Jared told him softly, hazel orbs intent on jade. 

Jensen let his gaze travel over his husband, taking in the black dress shirt he wore, the top three buttons left open, matching perfectly with his black dress slacks and shoes, his gaze slowly rising to Jared's face once more. 

"Well," Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "free meal," he drew in a breath, letting it out slow, "and it _is_ my birthday." he answered, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Jared smiled, dimples showing, "It is."he gave a nod, "Happy Birthday, babe."

Jensen pressed his lips together, giving a nod as he tore his gaze away and reached for his wine glass with a free hand.

Jared waited for him to take a drink and set the glass back down before he leaned in, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am," Jared began, "I know I should have told you about everything and I didn't."

Jensen shook his head, brows raised. "No, you didn't."

Jared sighed and hung his head, "I know," he said softly. 

Lifting his head, hazel orbs locked with jade, " _Nothing_ happened between me and her, Jen." Jared told him, licking his lips as his gaze searched his husband's face, "you have to believe me."

Jensen raised his brows, "Mm,"

* * * 

The doorbell to Jared and Jensen's house rang as Veronica sat on the couch texting her friends and giggling at a comedy on television. 

Looking back over her shoulder toward the door, Veronica sat her cell phone down on the sofa and pulled to her feet walking to the front door, opening it. 

There before her stood a short, petite brunette woman, her dark brown eyes shining as she smiled wide at Veronica. 

"Hi, I'm Renee, I'm a friend of Jensen's, he told me to come by," she told Veronica.

"Jensen's not here." Veronica told her. 

The woman showed Veronica a powder blue gift bag, "I have something for Jadon." she said as she started to walk into the house past Veronica, heading for the stairs. 

"You can't come in here, Jadon's sleeping! You can't go up there!" Veronica told her quickly, chasing after the woman. 

"I won't wake him." the woman said, only to have Veronica rush up to her, grabbing her by the arm, "please," she shook her head, "I can't let you go up there."

The woman eyed Veronica, "Oh!" she gasped, smiling, "you need me to call Jen?"

Veronica nodded, "Um, yeah."

"Okay." the woman told her, opening her purse to pull out her cell. 

She dialed a number and waited, "Hey, Jen, it's Renee. I'm at _your_ house like you told me, duh!" she said into the cell, glancing over at Veronica and mouthing the words, 'He forgot'.

The woman nodded, "Uh-huh, well, your sitter," she looked at Veronica and raised her brows.

"Veronica," Veronica mumbled shyly.

"Veronica just wanted to make sure it was okay that I was here." the woman said into the cell, "Yeah, alright, have a nice dinner with Jared, sweetie. Alright, Oh wait a second," 

'Renee' looked at Veronica, "Did you want to talk to him?"

Veronica's eyes widened as she looked at the woman and shook her head. 

The woman smiled, "Nevermind, sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow. Alright, have a good night. Bye." she closed her cell and looked at Veronica, "Better?" she asked, putting the cell away.

Veronica nodded, smiling, "Yeah, thanks." she told the woman, before turning to head back into the living room. 

"I won't be long!" 'Renee' called over her shoulder. 

"Okay!" Veronica called back, walking into the living room and plopping down onto the couch. 

* * * 

Jared's brows furrowed as if in pain, "Please Jen, I swear it. Nothing happened," he tilted his head, gaze intent on Jensen's, "I love you, and our son." he shook his head, "I would never do that."

Jensen licked his lip, tearing his gaze away from Jared's face to look down at their joined hands for a moment, Jared's thumb slowly caressing the inside of his wrist. 

Bringing his gaze back to Jared's Jensen gave a nod, "I don't know if I'm a glutton for punishment or if I'm stupid," he shook his head, "or maybe I got more of Dean in me than I thought, but I believe you."

Jared let out a breath he hadn't realized he's been holding in relief as he gave a nod, "Thank you." Jared told him softly, raising their joined hands to kiss the back of Jensen's.

"But," Jensen added, making Jared slowly lower their hands, a look of fear in his eyes as hazel locked with jade again. 

"The lying, I'm just," he sighed, "the whole forgiving and forgetting thing, I'm just -" Jensen paused, tearing his gaze away as he licked his lips. 

A muscle in Jared's jaw twitched, "Having a hard time with that." he finished for him.

Jensen looked back at him, giving a nod, "Yeah."

Jared clenched his jaw as he nodded. "I understand." he answered softly, tearing his own gaze away, clearing his throat as he fought back emotions. 

They were silent for a long moment before Jared looked back over at Jensen, "Are we," he blinked back the tears that stung his eyes, "are we talking divorce here?"

Jensen sighed softly as he leaned toward Jared and shook his head, "I don't come from a family of divorce, and neither do you. Our parents," he huffed, "they've been together for 40 and 30 years respectively," Jensen told him as he nodded, "I wanted that, wanted that to be us -"

Jared reached for Jensen's other hand, holding them both within his, "That can be us, is us, _will_ be us." Jared told him, willing Jensen to believe that, brow furrowed.

* * *

She walked into Jadon's room,closing the door after herself and locking it.

With the room lit only by Jadon's Elmo nightlight, she walked over to his crib, gasping softly as she reached in, running her hand down his little back. 

"You look just like your daddy," she whispered, "so beautiful."

Reaching into the crib, she pulled Jadon up into her arms, "Come to Mommy, sweetheart." she told him softly, walking with him over to the rocker and sitting down, slowly rocking him in her arms. 

Jadon, who was wide awake now, looking up at her and reaching for her hair.

She took his tiny hand in hers, letting him hold onto her finger as she rocked him, smiling. "Mm," she sighed, laying her cheek against his head, "Mommy's little man."

* * *

Jensen offered a sad smile, "I had hoped so."

Jared shook his head, "No, no hope so, 'is', 'can be','will be'!" Jared insisted, he shook his head, hanging it as he squeezed Jensen's hands within his, "I miss you," he looked up, gaze on Jensen's, "I miss our son, I miss our house, our life. I want to be back home, babe. I want us to work past this," he begged softly, broken hazel orbs searching Jensen's, "please."

Jensen blew out a breath, "Well, I guess Jadon _does_ miss his daddy." he mumbled softly, the corner of his lips quirking upward slightly.

Jared's lips slowly quirked upward, "Yeah?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah." he leaned in, his forehead against Jared's.

"Does, um, Dean miss me too?" Jared asked softly, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "Meh, he says we should kick your ass, _I_ miss you more."

Jared chuckled, releasing Jensen's hands to wrap his arms around his husband in a hug, kissing his temple.

* * *

"Bye, thanks!" 'Renee' 's voice called from the front door as she opened in and hurried out.

Veronica, who was engrossed in the television program she was watched raised a hand to wave at her over the back of the couch not taking her eyes off the screen, "Bye!"

* * * 

Jensen rode home with Jared, driving his mustang as they held hands. 

"You let me drive your car?" Jensen asked, smiling. 

Jared shrugged a shoulder as he pulled Jensen's free hand up to his mouth kissing his finger tips, "Anything you want."

Jensen chuckled, "Maybe I should milk this a while."

Jared frowned, pouting, which only made Jensen laugh harder, leaning over as they stopped at a light to brush his lips across Jared's. 

*

Walking up to the door of their home, Jared unlocked the door, stepping through with a sigh. 

Jensen walked in behind him and closed the door, stepping up to his husband and wrapping his arms around him, "Welcome home, baby." he told Jared softly, leaning in to drop a soft kiss against his lips. 

Jared's arms wrapped around Jensen, sliding slowly over his back as their lips met.

"Hi, guys!" Veronica greeted as she walked out of the living room.

Jensen and Jared slowly pulled apart, smiling at Veronica, "Hey, how was Jadon?" Jensen asked.

"Adorable, as always," she shook her head, "He was no problem," she frowned, "but you just missed your friend."

Jensen and Jared both frowned, "Friend?" Jensen asked. 

"Yeah, Renee." Veronica told him. 

Jensen shook his head, "I don't know a Renee."

"Yeah, she said she had something for Jadon."

Jared and Jensen's eyes widened, in that moment, they both _knew_ who 'Renee' really was - Genevieve. 

"She was in the house!? Somebody was in the house!?" they both shouted in unison.

Veronica's eyes widened, "Uh, yeah..."

Jared and Jensen ran for the stairs, Veronica running after them, "You said it was okay! You said it was okay!" she shouted as they all ran up the stairs. 

Jensen made it to Jadon's room first, eyes widening in horror as his gaze landed on the empty crib.

"That bitch has my son!" Jensen yelled.

Jared came to a stop behind Jensen, his gaze on the empty crib, before he turned, hurrying back out of the room. 

"What happened!? What's wrong!?" Veronica asked, panicked and confused at what had happened. 

"Jadon's not in his room!" Jared told her, grabbing her by the upper arms, hazel locked with dark brown, "How long was she here, Veronica? Think!"

Tears streamed down Veronica's face as she shook her head, "I dunno, a few minutes. She _just_ left!" she cried.

Jared released her, running past her and down the stairs. 

Jensen ran through the upstairs checking the other rooms, throwing doors open wide as he searched frantically.

Throwing open the front door, Jared rushed outside, "Jadey! Son! Jadey!" Jared raised his hands, digits threading through his long bangs as he held his head, trying to think. 

Jensen ran back down the stairs, meeting Veronica as she spoke on the phone, talking to the police.

"Not far," Jared mumbled as he walked toward his car, teeth clenched, "she couldn't have gotten far!" he said, fishing out his keys as he yanked open his car door, sliding in behind the wheel, tears blurring his vision. 

Shoving the keys into the ignition, Jared started the car, throwing it into reverse. 

Throwing an arm up over the seat, Jared turned in his seat to look back behind himself so he could back out, only to nearly scream, eyes wide, his gaze falling on Jadon sitting there in his car seat,lipstick prints on his forehead. 

"Oh my God," Jared sighed, putting the car in park and turning off the engine, hurrying out to open the back door. 

Pulling Jadon from the car, Jared ran back toward the house, just as the police lights and ambulance rounded the corner. 

"I found him, Jen! I got Jadon!" Jared yelled. 

Jensen opened the front door, hurrying over to them, wrapping his arms around both his son and his husband.

* * *

Jadon turned over in the large hospital bed, Jared and Jensen standing beside him. 

"He seems to be fine, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles," the doctor looked from one to the other, "we're just waiting for the blood tests to come back and he can go home."

Jensen nodded, lips pressed firmly together, his hand on Jadon's back. 

Jared gave a nod, "Thank you, doctor." he mumbled softly before hanging his head with a sigh. 

Movement from the corner of his eye caught Jared's attention, seeing Detective Morgan Stewart standing a few feet away.

Jared put a hand on Jensen's back, "I'll be back in a second." he mumbled softly, before heading toward the detective. 

"You told me she was out of town, out of the fuckin' country! That I had nothing to worry about!" Jared accused as he reached the detective. 

Morgan gave a nod, "We thought it was over, obviously she came back."

Jared huffed, shaking his head as he closed his eyes, leaning against the counter in front of them. 

Jensen was there suddenly at Jared's side, his gaze going from Jared to the detective, "And now our son is in a hospital bed!" Jensen spat, "One of you sure as hell had better do something about this bitch, or I will!" he told them, before turning and storming away, back over to Jadon's bed side. 

"How the hell did she even know we were out!?" Jared asked.

"She obviously was watching you." Morgan told him. 

Jared grit his teeth as he looked at the detective, "What the hell am I suppose to do now, detective? Buy a gun?"

Morgan scoffed, "Please," she shook her head, "we'll have a patrol car keeping tabs on your house, and I will do everything in my power to get her, Jared." she sighed as she grabbed her purse off the counter, "until then, I suggest you beef up your security system."

* * * 

Returning home, Jared and Jensen fought to get Jadon asleep, all of the nights events upsetting the small child, making him fuss and fight sleep. 

Once they finally had him asleep, they walked to their room together, opening the door - a door Jensen had previously thrown open - to find the room torn to shreds. 

The comforter was ripped, pictures broken and fallen to the floor, glass everywhere. 

Spray painted on the wall over their bed, were the words, ' **He's Mine** '. 

Jensen walked further into the room, lips parted, eyes wide in shock. 

"She never left." he mumbled softly. 

Jared pulled out his cell, "I need to speak to Detective Stewart, now! Yes, it's important!" he spoke into the phone as he walked back out of the room. 

Jensen walked over to the bed, reaching out to lift one of the pictures that had been broken out of a frame. 

It was a photo of himself, Jared and Jadon, only _his_ face had been cut out of it. 

Lifting his gaze to other pictures that lay broken about the room, Jensen saw that she had cut his head out of every single one of them.

Clenching his teeth, muscle in his jaw twitching, Jensen's hand closed into a fist, crumpling the picture he held in his hand. 

* * * 

[2 days later]

Jensen stood in the living room of their home, phone at his ear. 

"You've reached Genevieve, at the beep, you know what to do." came the voice at the other end. 

"You know exactly who this is, bitch! First you try fuckin with my life, then you come into my house, you touch my son... Let me tell you something bitch, you think you're crazy, you fuck with me or mine again and I'll show your skank ass crazy!" Jensen sneered into the phone, slamming it down. 

"Uh, you folks ready to learn about your security system?" 

"Yup," Jensen answer, turning to find Jared standing a few steps behind him, looking apologetic. 

Jensen shook his head as he walked past, "Don't," he snapped as he continued past and over to stand with the BRINKS home security system tech.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily married to his ex co-star years after Supernatural has ended, Jared Padalecki-Ackles is the recipient of the unwanted attentions of one of the girls they use to work with on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the Movie 'Obsessed'.   
> Also, if you are a fan of Genevieve Cortes, you may **NOT** wish to read this fiction.

Jensen stood in front of the full length mirror in his and Jared's bedroom, frowning at his reflection, before he looked back over his shoulder at Jadon who was propped up in the center of the bed.

"What do you think? How do I look?" Jensen asked him, turning his attention back to his reflection, taking in the sight of his emerald green dress shirt, the top two button's open, his black dress slacks, that as he turned to the side, he could see accentuated his ass, and his black casual dress shoes. 

Jensen frowned, "I look like a pimp, don't I?" 

He turned back to look at Jadon, "Dean would _never_ wear this shit," he gave Jadon a pointed look, "ever." 

Turning back to the mirror, he sighed and tilted his head as he looked at his reflection, "Meh, well, I guess it's as good as it's gonna get. Jared will just have to deal with 'Pimp Daddy Jen'." he huffed and rolled his eyes at himself before turning toward the bed. 

Walking over, Jensen lifted Jadon into his arms, carrying him out of the room.

* * *

Jared and Jensen sat at one of the tables overlooking the beach at one of the fancy restaurants in town. 

Jared smiled at Jensen, biting his lip as he reached for Jensen's hand, holding it within his own.

"I'm so glad you agreed to have dinner with me." Jared told him softly, hazel orbs intent on jade. 

Jensen let his gaze travel over his husband, taking in the black dress shirt he wore, the top three buttons left open, matching perfectly with his black dress slacks and shoes, his gaze slowly rising to Jared's face once more. 

"Well," Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "free meal," he drew in a breath, letting it out slow, "and it _is_ my birthday." he answered, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Jared smiled, dimples showing, "It is."he gave a nod, "Happy Birthday, babe."

Jensen pressed his lips together, giving a nod as he tore his gaze away and reached for his wine glass with a free hand.

Jared waited for him to take a drink and set the glass back down before he leaned in, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am," Jared began, "I know I should have told you about everything and I didn't."

Jensen shook his head, brows raised. "No, you didn't."

Jared sighed and hung his head, "I know," he said softly. 

Lifting his head, hazel orbs locked with jade, " _Nothing_ happened between me and her, Jen." Jared told him, licking his lips as his gaze searched his husband's face, "you have to believe me."

Jensen raised his brows, "Mm,"

* * * 

The doorbell to Jared and Jensen's house rang as Veronica sat on the couch texting her friends and giggling at a comedy on television. 

Looking back over her shoulder toward the door, Veronica sat her cell phone down on the sofa and pulled to her feet walking to the front door, opening it. 

There before her stood a short, petite brunette woman, her dark brown eyes shining as she smiled wide at Veronica. 

"Hi, I'm Renee, I'm a friend of Jensen's, he told me to come by," she told Veronica.

"Jensen's not here." Veronica told her. 

The woman showed Veronica a powder blue gift bag, "I have something for Jadon." she said as she started to walk into the house past Veronica, heading for the stairs. 

"You can't come in here, Jadon's sleeping! You can't go up there!" Veronica told her quickly, chasing after the woman. 

"I won't wake him." the woman said, only to have Veronica rush up to her, grabbing her by the arm, "please," she shook her head, "I can't let you go up there."

The woman eyed Veronica, "Oh!" she gasped, smiling, "you need me to call Jen?"

Veronica nodded, "Um, yeah."

"Okay." the woman told her, opening her purse to pull out her cell. 

She dialed a number and waited, "Hey, Jen, it's Renee. I'm at _your_ house like you told me, duh!" she said into the cell, glancing over at Veronica and mouthing the words, 'He forgot'.

The woman nodded, "Uh-huh, well, your sitter," she looked at Veronica and raised her brows.

"Veronica," Veronica mumbled shyly.

"Veronica just wanted to make sure it was okay that I was here." the woman said into the cell, "Yeah, alright, have a nice dinner with Jared, sweetie. Alright, Oh wait a second," 

'Renee' looked at Veronica, "Did you want to talk to him?"

Veronica's eyes widened as she looked at the woman and shook her head. 

The woman smiled, "Nevermind, sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow. Alright, have a good night. Bye." she closed her cell and looked at Veronica, "Better?" she asked, putting the cell away.

Veronica nodded, smiling, "Yeah, thanks." she told the woman, before turning to head back into the living room. 

"I won't be long!" 'Renee' called over her shoulder. 

"Okay!" Veronica called back, walking into the living room and plopping down onto the couch. 

* * * 

Jared's brows furrowed as if in pain, "Please Jen, I swear it. Nothing happened," he tilted his head, gaze intent on Jensen's, "I love you, and our son." he shook his head, "I would never do that."

Jensen licked his lip, tearing his gaze away from Jared's face to look down at their joined hands for a moment, Jared's thumb slowly caressing the inside of his wrist. 

Bringing his gaze back to Jared's Jensen gave a nod, "I don't know if I'm a glutton for punishment or if I'm stupid," he shook his head, "or maybe I got more of Dean in me than I thought, but I believe you."

Jared let out a breath he hadn't realized he's been holding in relief as he gave a nod, "Thank you." Jared told him softly, raising their joined hands to kiss the back of Jensen's.

"But," Jensen added, making Jared slowly lower their hands, a look of fear in his eyes as hazel locked with jade again. 

"The lying, I'm just," he sighed, "the whole forgiving and forgetting thing, I'm just -" Jensen paused, tearing his gaze away as he licked his lips. 

A muscle in Jared's jaw twitched, "Having a hard time with that." he finished for him.

Jensen looked back at him, giving a nod, "Yeah."

Jared clenched his jaw as he nodded. "I understand." he answered softly, tearing his own gaze away, clearing his throat as he fought back emotions. 

They were silent for a long moment before Jared looked back over at Jensen, "Are we," he blinked back the tears that stung his eyes, "are we talking divorce here?"

Jensen sighed softly as he leaned toward Jared and shook his head, "I don't come from a family of divorce, and neither do you. Our parents," he huffed, "they've been together for 40 and 30 years respectively," Jensen told him as he nodded, "I wanted that, wanted that to be us -"

Jared reached for Jensen's other hand, holding them both within his, "That can be us, is us, _will_ be us." Jared told him, willing Jensen to believe that, brow furrowed.

* * *

She walked into Jadon's room,closing the door after herself and locking it.

With the room lit only by Jadon's Elmo nightlight, she walked over to his crib, gasping softly as she reached in, running her hand down his little back. 

"You look just like your daddy," she whispered, "so beautiful."

Reaching into the crib, she pulled Jadon up into her arms, "Come to Mommy, sweetheart." she told him softly, walking with him over to the rocker and sitting down, slowly rocking him in her arms. 

Jadon, who was wide awake now, looking up at her and reaching for her hair.

She took his tiny hand in hers, letting him hold onto her finger as she rocked him, smiling. "Mm," she sighed, laying her cheek against his head, "Mommy's little man."

* * *

Jensen offered a sad smile, "I had hoped so."

Jared shook his head, "No, no hope so, 'is', 'can be','will be'!" Jared insisted, he shook his head, hanging it as he squeezed Jensen's hands within his, "I miss you," he looked up, gaze on Jensen's, "I miss our son, I miss our house, our life. I want to be back home, babe. I want us to work past this," he begged softly, broken hazel orbs searching Jensen's, "please."

Jensen blew out a breath, "Well, I guess Jadon _does_ miss his daddy." he mumbled softly, the corner of his lips quirking upward slightly.

Jared's lips slowly quirked upward, "Yeah?"

Jensen nodded, "Yeah." he leaned in, his forehead against Jared's.

"Does, um, Dean miss me too?" Jared asked softly, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Jensen shrugged a shoulder, "Meh, he says we should kick your ass, _I_ miss you more."

Jared chuckled, releasing Jensen's hands to wrap his arms around his husband in a hug, kissing his temple.

* * *

"Bye, thanks!" 'Renee' 's voice called from the front door as she opened in and hurried out.

Veronica, who was engrossed in the television program she was watched raised a hand to wave at her over the back of the couch not taking her eyes off the screen, "Bye!"

* * * 

Jensen rode home with Jared, driving his mustang as they held hands. 

"You let me drive your car?" Jensen asked, smiling. 

Jared shrugged a shoulder as he pulled Jensen's free hand up to his mouth kissing his finger tips, "Anything you want."

Jensen chuckled, "Maybe I should milk this a while."

Jared frowned, pouting, which only made Jensen laugh harder, leaning over as they stopped at a light to brush his lips across Jared's. 

*

Walking up to the door of their home, Jared unlocked the door, stepping through with a sigh. 

Jensen walked in behind him and closed the door, stepping up to his husband and wrapping his arms around him, "Welcome home, baby." he told Jared softly, leaning in to drop a soft kiss against his lips. 

Jared's arms wrapped around Jensen, sliding slowly over his back as their lips met.

"Hi, guys!" Veronica greeted as she walked out of the living room.

Jensen and Jared slowly pulled apart, smiling at Veronica, "Hey, how was Jadon?" Jensen asked.

"Adorable, as always," she shook her head, "He was no problem," she frowned, "but you just missed your friend."

Jensen and Jared both frowned, "Friend?" Jensen asked. 

"Yeah, Renee." Veronica told him. 

Jensen shook his head, "I don't know a Renee."

"Yeah, she said she had something for Jadon."

Jared and Jensen's eyes widened, in that moment, they both _knew_ who 'Renee' really was - Genevieve. 

"She was in the house!? Somebody was in the house!?" they both shouted in unison.

Veronica's eyes widened, "Uh, yeah..."

Jared and Jensen ran for the stairs, Veronica running after them, "You said it was okay! You said it was okay!" she shouted as they all ran up the stairs. 

Jensen made it to Jadon's room first, eyes widening in horror as his gaze landed on the empty crib.

"That bitch has my son!" Jensen yelled.

Jared came to a stop behind Jensen, his gaze on the empty crib, before he turned, hurrying back out of the room. 

"What happened!? What's wrong!?" Veronica asked, panicked and confused at what had happened. 

"Jadon's not in his room!" Jared told her, grabbing her by the upper arms, hazel locked with dark brown, "How long was she here, Veronica? Think!"

Tears streamed down Veronica's face as she shook her head, "I dunno, a few minutes. She _just_ left!" she cried.

Jared released her, running past her and down the stairs. 

Jensen ran through the upstairs checking the other rooms, throwing doors open wide as he searched frantically.

Throwing open the front door, Jared rushed outside, "Jadey! Son! Jadey!" Jared raised his hands, digits threading through his long bangs as he held his head, trying to think. 

Jensen ran back down the stairs, meeting Veronica as she spoke on the phone, talking to the police.

"Not far," Jared mumbled as he walked toward his car, teeth clenched, "she couldn't have gotten far!" he said, fishing out his keys as he yanked open his car door, sliding in behind the wheel, tears blurring his vision. 

Shoving the keys into the ignition, Jared started the car, throwing it into reverse. 

Throwing an arm up over the seat, Jared turned in his seat to look back behind himself so he could back out, only to nearly scream, eyes wide, his gaze falling on Jadon sitting there in his car seat,lipstick prints on his forehead. 

"Oh my God," Jared sighed, putting the car in park and turning off the engine, hurrying out to open the back door. 

Pulling Jadon from the car, Jared ran back toward the house, just as the police lights and ambulance rounded the corner. 

"I found him, Jen! I got Jadon!" Jared yelled. 

Jensen opened the front door, hurrying over to them, wrapping his arms around both his son and his husband.

* * *

Jadon turned over in the large hospital bed, Jared and Jensen standing beside him. 

"He seems to be fine, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles," the doctor looked from one to the other, "we're just waiting for the blood tests to come back and he can go home."

Jensen nodded, lips pressed firmly together, his hand on Jadon's back. 

Jared gave a nod, "Thank you, doctor." he mumbled softly before hanging his head with a sigh. 

Movement from the corner of his eye caught Jared's attention, seeing Detective Morgan Stewart standing a few feet away.

Jared put a hand on Jensen's back, "I'll be back in a second." he mumbled softly, before heading toward the detective. 

"You told me she was out of town, out of the fuckin' country! That I had nothing to worry about!" Jared accused as he reached the detective. 

Morgan gave a nod, "We thought it was over, obviously she came back."

Jared huffed, shaking his head as he closed his eyes, leaning against the counter in front of them. 

Jensen was there suddenly at Jared's side, his gaze going from Jared to the detective, "And now our son is in a hospital bed!" Jensen spat, "One of you sure as hell had better do something about this bitch, or I will!" he told them, before turning and storming away, back over to Jadon's bed side. 

"How the hell did she even know we were out!?" Jared asked.

"She obviously was watching you." Morgan told him. 

Jared grit his teeth as he looked at the detective, "What the hell am I suppose to do now, detective? Buy a gun?"

Morgan scoffed, "Please," she shook her head, "we'll have a patrol car keeping tabs on your house, and I will do everything in my power to get her, Jared." she sighed as she grabbed her purse off the counter, "until then, I suggest you beef up your security system."

* * * 

Returning home, Jared and Jensen fought to get Jadon asleep, all of the nights events upsetting the small child, making him fuss and fight sleep. 

Once they finally had him asleep, they walked to their room together, opening the door - a door Jensen had previously thrown open - to find the room torn to shreds. 

The comforter was ripped, pictures broken and fallen to the floor, glass everywhere. 

Spray painted on the wall over their bed, were the words, ' **He's Mine** '. 

Jensen walked further into the room, lips parted, eyes wide in shock. 

"She never left." he mumbled softly. 

Jared pulled out his cell, "I need to speak to Detective Stewart, now! Yes, it's important!" he spoke into the phone as he walked back out of the room. 

Jensen walked over to the bed, reaching out to lift one of the pictures that had been broken out of a frame. 

It was a photo of himself, Jared and Jadon, only _his_ face had been cut out of it. 

Lifting his gaze to other pictures that lay broken about the room, Jensen saw that she had cut his head out of every single one of them.

Clenching his teeth, muscle in his jaw twitching, Jensen's hand closed into a fist, crumpling the picture he held in his hand. 

* * * 

[2 days later]

Jensen stood in the living room of their home, phone at his ear. 

"You've reached Genevieve, at the beep, you know what to do." came the voice at the other end. 

"You know exactly who this is, bitch! First you try fuckin with my life, then you come into my house, you touch my son... Let me tell you something bitch, you think you're crazy, you fuck with me or mine again and I'll show your skank ass crazy!" Jensen sneered into the phone, slamming it down. 

"Uh, you folks ready to learn about your security system?" 

"Yup," Jensen answer, turning to find Jared standing a few steps behind him, looking apologetic. 

Jensen shook his head as he walked past, "Don't," he snapped as he continued past and over to stand with the BRINKS home security system tech.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Jared frowned in the darkness. 

"This bed's not as comfortable as our bed." he complained. 

Jensen quirked a brow, head rolling on the pillow to look over at him, "It's a guest room, it's not suppose to be all that comfortable," he turned his head, "otherwise the guests never leave."

"Mm," Jared mumbled, wiggling his feet at the end of the bed where they hung off.

"I don't fit the bed either." Jared added to his list of complaints.

Jensen sighed, "It's because you're freakishly long."

Jared chuckled, head rolling on the pillow to look over at him, "Am I?"

"Tall, ya pervert. I meant tall." Jensen mumbled, shaking his head, though a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. 

"Our bed was okay." Jared told him. 

Jensen rolled over on his side to face Jared, "You can sleep there if you want to, but I can not sleep in a room where she spray painted her claiming of you, sorry." 

Jared frowned, nodding. "I know, I'm sorry."

Jensen rolled onto his back again, "Besides, it's only one night, I'll get people here in the morning to fix our room."

Jared sighed, as he nodded, rolling toward Jensen, wrapping his arm around him, snuggling up against him. "I know, babe. I know." he said softly, brushing his lips against Jensen's neck.

*

Hours later in the middle of the night, Jared woke. 

Lifting his head, he looked down at Jensen's sleeping form, gazing at him for a long moment before slowly and quietly slipping from the bed. 

Walking down the hall, Jared opened the door to Jadon's room, walking in to look down at their son, watching him sleep for a few moments, one hand reaching down into the crib to brush softly against his back. 

Pulling from the room, Jared made his way down the stairs, into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water, with which he walked to the living room window as he sipped from the glass. 

Out side the patrol car flashed it's lights as if in greeting, before they turned off and the car slowly crept by, turning to make it's way around the house. 

Taking a deep breath, Jared pulled away from the window, returning to the kitchen to leave his glass in the sink, then went back up stairs. 

Crawling back into bed, Jensen rolled over, snuggling up to Jared, "What's a matter?" he asked sleepily. 

Jared shook his head, "Nothing, go back to sleep, just checkin' on things."

Jensen gave a small nod, sighing softly, "M'kay, night, baby."

Jared leaned in, kissing Jensen's neck, "Night, babe."

* * * 

A week past with no other incidents, again it was as if Genevieve has simply disappeared into thin air. 

The patrol car's visits had lowered to once an hour during the night, only driving once around the house, before taking off, instead of the constant surveillance they had been keeping. 

Jared and Jensen had made it a point to get into the habit of using the alarm system whenever they left the house, even if it was for the daily walks that Jensen took with Jadon around the neighborhood. 

It was Friday late morning, Jared had told his office he was going to be a little late coming in as he helped Jensen finish packing. 

"We got everything now?"Jared asked as he walked to the front door, Jensen following him. 

"Yeah, I think we do."Jensen told him with a smile. 

"Jadon?"Jared asked, raising his brows as he slipped his suit coat on. 

"All packed and ready, I just gotta pick him up at Meghan and Scott's house on the way to the airport." Jensen told him. 

"Alright, I'll be flying in first thing in the morning." Jared said, as he reached for the door handle. 

Jensen nodded, "Yep," he said, leaning in to kiss Jared's lips softly, "I'll miss you." 

Jared smiled, "What time is your flight?" he asked, glancing toward the stairs. 

Jensen chuckled, "Not until later, but _you_ have to get to work." 

Jared groaned, "Aw," he pouted, "alright." he leaned in again for another kiss, "I'll miss you too. I love you."

"Love you too, Jay." Jensen told him, a smile pulling at his lips. 

Jared pulled open the front door, "Don't forget to set the security system."

Jensen glanced down at it, shaking his head, "You don't have to worry about that." he told Jared, looking back up at him, "I won't forget."

Jared smiled and gave a small nod, "Okay," he stood half in and half out the door, his gaze on Jensen as he bit his lip, love in his eyes. 

"Tell me to go." Jared said softly. 

Jensen smiled, "Go to work, baby." 

Jared gave a small nod, "Alright." he sighed, tearing his gaze away as he walked the rest of the way out the door. 

Jensen closed the door softly behind him and turned to gather last minute items.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Jared waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jensen's voice on the other end of the line had Jared smiling. 

"Hey you." Jared answered. 

"What's wrong?" Jensen asked. 

"Nothing," Jared told Jensen, smiling as he shook his head, rearranging papers as Michael handed them to him. "just wanted to hear you voice."

"Aw, that's sweet, now I need to go and finish getting ready." Jensen answered with a chuckle.

Jared frowned, "Leaving me in order to primp?"

"I have my sex phone man to impress."Jensen teased.

"Oh really? Would you be interested in another sex phone guy?" Jared asked. 

"Oh, you interested?" Jensen asked him, a smile in his voice. 

Jared leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, as long as you don't think your husband will find out."

"Nah, he might be as big as a tree, but he's pretty stupid too." Jensen told him. 

"Hey!" Jared frowned, brows furrowed, before he coughed, "I mean, I'm sure he does his best."

"Oh I dunno, he's kinda impotent too." Jensen told him. 

Jared nearly choked on his own tongue, eyes widening. 

"Bet you could get me off though, you sound really hot." Jensen continued. 

Jared smiled, "Do I now?"

"Oh yeah, been doin' this as long as I have, you can tell these things. Bet I could suck you so hard your eyes would cross." Jensen told him. 

Jared frowned, "Okay, I know I started this, but I'm kinda uncomfortable with it now."

Jensen cracked up laughing on the other end of the line. 

"Aw, poor baby. You know I love only you." Jensen told him. 

"Me and my impotent self?" Jared asked.

"Impotent and stupid, yeah." Jensen corrected.

"Oh right, how could I forget." Jared mumbled. 

Jensen chuckled, "Really baby, I need to finish gettin' ready, I have to leave in a half hour to go get Jadey."

Jared sighed, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, baby, can't wait to see you tomorrow." Jensen told him, "Bye." 

"Bye."

Jared hung up the phone, just before Michael walked back in, "Get Jensen back on the line for me." Jared grinned. 

Michael rolled his eyes, "You two really are pathetic." he mumbled, calling the number back and forwarding it to Jared's phone. 

Jensen answered, "Yeah!?"

"I thought you were getting ready?"Jared asked.

"Oh my God! I am!" Jensen exclaimed, laughter in his voice. 

"What are you wearing?" Jared asked.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna cry, that is _so_ lame!" Jensen told him. 

Jared laughed, "Bye, babe."

Jensen chuckled, "Bye!"

* * *

Jensen walked over to the security system and punched in the code, grabbing Jadon's diaper bag as he walked out the door. 

Opening the driver side door of the Bronco, Jensen seat the bag in the passenger seat, his cell laying on top of the bag that was so full he wasn't even able to zip it, and slid behind the wheel. 

"Oh dammit!" Jensen mumbled, sliding back out of the truck, closing the door after himself and hurrying to the front door of the house. 

Unlocking it, Jensen had to disarm the security system so he could walk into the living room and grab the large wrapped present they had gotten for his parents anniversary, carrying it to the door and out. 

Slipping the package into the back of the Bronco, Jensen hurried around to the driver side door and slid behind the wheel, finally he had everything packed away in the truck to leave. 

* * *

Michael's phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey you!" 

Michael gasped, "Genevieve!" he looked around to be sure no one was listening, "It's been ages girl, where have you been!? I could get fired talking to you."

"You won't get fired, Michael, trust me. I got some juicy gossip." 

"Spill." Michael grinned. 

"Jared is leaving Jensen, they're getting a divorce."

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He is not."

"Believe me, Michael, I have inside scoop on this."

"Then why are they flying home to Texas for Jensen's parents forty first wedding anniversary? Jensen is leaving tonight and Jared is going first thing in the morning." Michael said. 

Silence followed. 

"Genevieve?" Michael said softly.

Genevieve's eyes narrowed on the Padalecki-Ackles home as she sat watching it in her car. "Michael, I have to go."

"Nooo," he whined, "you just called."

The phone went dead.

* * * 

Once he was on the road, Jensen called Jared at work. 

Jared answered on the second ring. 

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm on my way."Jensen told him. 

"Drive careful, babe." Jared told him. 

Jensen nodded,"You know I will."

"You got everything?" Jared asked.

"God, I hope so." Jensen answered. 

"Did you set the alarm?" Jared asked, just as Michael brought a large stack of papers into his office. 

"Chuck wants these before you leave." Michael told him. 

Jared shook his head and sighed, nodding to Michael. 

"Shit! No, I forgot!" Jensen answered slapping his palm against the steering wheel. 

"It's okay, I should get outta here soon, I'll get it when I get home." Jared told him. 

"Uh, how about hell no?" Jensen mumbled, turning the Bronco around, "I'm only at the top of the hill, I can go back." 

Jared frowned as he looked at his watch. 

"Uh, okay well -"

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way again." Jensen told him, hanging up the phone. 

Jared pulled the phone from his ear, frowning at it, "Call me back." he mumbled, hanging up the receiver.

* * * 

Genevieve walked up the front yard of the Padalecki-Ackles home, champagne bottle in one hand.

Reaching the door to the garage, she smashed in the window and reached inside, turning the handle. 

Slowly she made her way over to Jared's work out equipment, slowly running her free hand over it, bending to rub her cheek against the leather backing of the bench, her eyes closed in ecstasy, before she slowly pulled to her full height, making her way into the house. 

Walking into the kitchen, Genevieve pulled out two champagne flutes from the cabinet and headed for the stairs. 

Slowly making her way up the stairs, her four inch black spiked heels clip clopping against the wood stairway as she moved, she went to the master bedroom, twirling at the foot of the bed, where she laid the champagne flutes and bottle down before walking to the closet. 

Searching through the clothes, she pulled one of Jared's dress shirts out, raising the sleeve to her cheek, slowly caressing her face with it as she breathed in his scent that lingered on his clothes. 

Unfastening her dress, Genevieve let fall to the floor, so that she stood only in her black satin panties and slipped Jared's dress shirt on, slowly and carefully buttoning each tiny button. 

Moving back over to the bed, she sprinkled large red rose petals over the comforter, her hand running over he pillows caressing them, once all the petals were sprinkled. 

* * *

Jensen pulled the Bronco to a stop in the driveway, cutting off the engine before opening the door and sliding from behind the wheel. 

Jogging up to the front door, Jensen let himself in and started to punch numbers into the security system, only to pause as he heard a noise. 

* * * 

Genevieve popped the top on the champagne bottle, pouring both glasses full, then moving to fall back, sprawling in the center of the bed, rose petals surrounding her, a smile pulling at her lips. 

* * * 

Jensen's eyes narrowed as he turned slowly and quietly making is way up the stairs toward the bedroom. 

Throwing open the bedroom door, Jensen glared at Genevieve laying in _their_ bed, wearing Jared's shirt.

"Didn't you get my message, _bitch_!?" Jensen snarled.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Genevieve swung her feet off the side of the bed, her gaze on Jensen.

"We didn't want you to find out this way." Genevieve told him softly, almost apologetically. 

"I knew it would fucking come to this." Jensen spat, gaze darting behind her to the bed covered in rose petals, the champagne glasses. 

"I can only imagine how badly it must hurt," Genevieve said, making Jensen's gaze snap back to her face, eyes narrowing. 

"To find out that you've been used, that your marriage is a lie." Genevieve continued.

Jensen eyed her, taking a step back, "You are completely delusional." he told her, "I'm gonna let the police deal with your crazy ass." Jensen told her through clenched teeth, turning to walk back out of the room. 

Genevieve hurried forward, grabbing Jensen's arm, "Wait, we can talk about this."

Jensen jerked his arm from her grasp, "Don't fuckin' touch me, bitch!"

Genevieve reached out, moving quick, her hand at the top center of Jensen's back, shoving with all her might, knocking him into the dresser, her free hand grabbing for the letter opener sitting on it's wooden surface. 

Jensen pulled himself off the dresser, turning around to face her, just as she lunged forward, with a growl of rage, the sharp letter opener held like a knife, slicing his left side, tackling Jensen to the floor. 

Jensen pulled his legs up as he fell, his chins holding , most of Genevieve's body weight as he grabbed her wrist that held the letter opener to keep her from stabbing him with it. 

"Crazy... bitch!" Jensen grunted, pushing up with his legs,sending Genevieve flying backward into the wall next to a floor lamp. 

The side of his shirt bloody, Jensen rolled to his feet, as Genevieve grabbed the lamp, hitting it against the floor, knocking off the lampshade and shattering the bulb. 

Jensen stood watching the crazy bitch, his posture defensive, as she held the lap, broken end toward him, thrusting it at him, once, then twice before she turned and ran for the adjoining bathroom. 

Jensen ran after her, only to have Genevieve slam the door, though it wouldn't close with the lamp in the way. 

Reaching out, Genevieve shoved at Jensen, her hand against his neck, long nails sinking into his flesh as she tried to push him away.

His hand inside the door, pushed back against Genevieve, his hand around her throat. 

* * * 

Jared looked down at his watch frowning. 

Jensen should have called back by now, where the hell was he?

Grabbing up his phone, Jared dialed Jensen's cell, after five rings it went to voice mail.

With a huff, Jared hung up and tried the house phone.

* * * 

"He's mine!" Genevieve growled out between clenched teeth, "you can't have him."

The phone on the night stand rang, voice mail of both Jared and Jensen's voices picked up, then the long beep. 

"Jensen? Are you there? Pick up!" Jared's voice sounded from the phone. 

Jensen and Genevieve's gazes met and locked a silent challenge within the depths of both their eyes. 

The bathroom door opened, and both Jensen and Genevieve made a dash for the phone. 

Genevieve tackled Jensen on the floor near the bed, shoving her long nailed fingers into the cut at his side, causing Jensen to growl in pain between clenched teeth, before she scurried to her feet and lunged across the bed, grabbing the phone. 

"Jared?"

Jared frowned, "Genevieve!? What the hell are you doing in my house!? Where is Jensen!?"

Jensen came up behind Genevieve, grabbing a fistful of her hair, yanking her back with it as he turned and kicked her hand in the chest, sending her flying across the room and into the wall. 

Grabbing the phone from where it fell, Jensen brought it to his ear, "Jared,"

"Jensen!" 

Jensen turned around to face Genevieve as she slowly pulled to her feet. 

"I'm gonna have to call you back, Dean Winchester just entered the mother fucking building." Jensen said into the phone before tossing it onto the bed and taking a step toward Genevieve, "Come on bitch, let's play gank the demon skank." Jensen told her, tilting his head from one side to the other, cracking his neck. 

Genevieve's eyes widened just before she turned, running from the room. 

Hearing Jensen, Jared's eyes widened as he stood abruptly, hurtling his desk and running down the hall toward the elevators, pulling out his cell as he ran. 

"Detective Morgan Stewart, NOW!" Jared yelled into the phone.

* 

Jensen followed Genevieve out into the hall, grabbing her around the waist he tackled her to the floor. 

Genevieve kicked and squirmed trying to get away from Jensen.

Jensen grabbed Genevieve's ankles as he pulled to his feet, "I'm gonna wipe the floor with your skank ass!" Jensen told her, pulling her across the wood floors as she tried to grab onto something to stop him, her hands catching the banister railing. 

"Look who's holdin' on to what isn't theirs now! Eh?" Jensen yanked at her, making Genevieve's body rise up off the floor as she held on for all she was worth.

Jensen dropped her ankles as he nodded, "Alright, alright, you wanna play out here, FINE!" he said as he walked up grabbing her by the hair, yanking her up into a sitting position as he drew back a fist, "I told you to stay outta my house!" he growled, letting his fist fly, "You fucking touched my son!" he growled, punching her again, "And if you _ever_ even _look_ at my man again, I will rip your ovaries out through your asshole!" Jensen growled, letting his fist fall a third time.

Releasing his hold on her, his breaths panting out from adrenaline, Jensen shook out his hand as he glared at her. 

Genevieve sat her head hanging, blood running down her face from her nose that was likely broken, lip bleeping, her breaths panting out.

Suddenly Genevieve rolled over onto her back, kicking upward, her bare foot connecting hard with Jensen's crotch, making him double over. 

She scurried to her feet, her hands going to his throat as she tried to shove him over the railing, choking him, teeth gritted together. 

Jensen shoved back at her, glancing behind him from the corner of his eye, his back bent at an odd angle, the wound in his side tearing. 

Genevieve raised her knee over and over, striking Jensen in the crotch as she continued to choke him, long nails gouging into the tender flesh of his neck. 

Jensen groaned in pain, teeth gritted together, he forced himself to move, to pull up, against her trying to push him back, head butting her as hard as he could. 

Genevieve staggered backward, crazed dark eyes fixed on him for a second before she ran toward the stairs. 

Jensen ran after her, tackling her as he reached her, the two of them rolling down a few of the stairs together, before they stopped. 

Genevieve moved to crawl back up the stairs, only to have Jensen grab her ankle again, "No, get your skank ass back here, I'm not finished with you yet!" he growled at her. 

Genevieve turned over, kicking Jensen hard in the face with her free foot, over and over, until he let go, rolling down a few more stairs and landing on his face with a thud. 

Jensen didn't move for a long while, his side bleeding heavier, breaths panting out. 

Genevieve had disappeared up the stairs somewhere. 

After a moment, Jensen pushed up onto his hands and knees, then pulled to his feet, slowly making his way back up the stairs, keeping a eye out for Genevieve as he walked.

His search lead him to the attic door, which stood slightly open, and Jensen _knew_ it had been closed before. 

"Skeevy witches, always running for the damn dark attic." he mumbled under his breath with a sigh as he pushed the door open further, slowly and quietly making his way inside. 

"Flashlight," he mumbled to himself in the near darkness, lit only by the few rays of sun that leaked in through the small window, "why don't I have a flashlight. Dean would have a flashlight." he huffed softly and shook his head at himself.

Standing in the center of the room, near the area where the boards stopped and there were only narrow 2x4's across the thin dry wall of the ceiling below, Jensen blew out a hot breath, looking around. 

Alright maybe she _didn't_ come up here. 

Just as Jensen started to turn he was hit hard in his wounded side with a board as Genevieve came out of seemingly no where. 

Jensen stumbled backward, holding his side, teeth clenched in pain, one of each of his booted feet on a 2x4 as he no longer stood on the boards. 

Jensen looked down at the drywall as he fought to keep his balance and not all onto it and through the thin material. 

If he did, he would be landing in the downstairs in the middle of the hard living room floor. 

Looking back up as Genevieve swung the board at him again, Jensen walked further backward on the 2x4's.

"Oh, you want a piece of me? Huh?" he asked her, brows raised tauntingly, "You want a piece of this," he waved her toward him, "Come on bitch, let's see whatcha got." he egged her on. 

Genevieve stepped closer, swinging the board, missing again. 

"Come on, ya pansy!" Jensen yelled at her, "Hit me!"

Genevieve stepped to the edge of the boards and swung, hitting Jensen and knocking him flat on his back on the drywall, luckily, it didn't break as his legs and back his 2x4, though a pained grunt left him. 

"Yeah," he panted, "like that." he looked up at her, "Now finish it if you've got the guts," he told her. 

Genevieve paused, teeth clenched as she pulled the board back ready to swing as hard as she could. 

"FINISH IT!"Jensen yelled at her. 

Genevieve swung the board, a cry of rage leaving her as she did. 

Jensen reached up, grabbing the end of the board as it neared him, teeth clenched, "Go to hell, bitch!" he snarled, yanking her forward. 

Genevieve fell forward and over Jensen's body, right through the drywall.

Rolling away from the hole, Jensen panted his breaths, looking back at her as she hung there, grasping onto the sides of broken drywall, scrambling, trying not to fall. 

He watched as her finger tips turned white and started to slip, saw how she was biting her lip as she fought not to fall.

"Aw, hell," Jensen sighed, reaching down to her, "Gimme your hand!" he told her. 

Genevieve looked over at Jensen's hand as it it might bite her. 

Jensen nodded, "Genevieve, come on! Gimme your hand!" he shook his head, "I won't let you fall!"

After a moment, she reached for his hand, grabbing onto it with one hand, the broken drywall with the other. 

Jensen started to try to pull her up, face contorted with his efforts, his side wound seeping more blood. 

"Gen, you have to help me!" Jensen told her.

Genevieve tilted her head up, crazed dark eyes meeting jade as she smirked and yanked back on his arm. 

Jensen's eyes widened, "You crazy fuckin' bitch!"

She pulled and yanked at his arm, releasing the drywall to reach up and dig her nails into the side of Jensen's neck as she pulled at him. 

Jensen's feet started to slip across boards, his body being pulled toward the hole as pain sliced through him weakening his efforts to fight against her. 

Reaching down with his other hand he tried to pry her fingers off his hand, but she had a death grip. 

Pulling his hand back, Jensen made a fist and let it fly, "Let go of me!" he shouted at her as his fist connected with her face and her grip slipped away from both his hand and his neck.

Genevieve fell, her back striking the chandelier that Jensen hated so badly, making it swing on it's stand, the drywall around it cracking instantly. 

Genevieve's body crashed trough the glass table in the center of the living room, Jared's white shirt she wore dotted with blood from her lip, her nose, from the cuts the glass made all over her body. 

Jensen squeezed his eyes closed, cringing. 

Turning his head, Jensen wiped his forehead on the sleeve of his shirt and looked back just as the 'dagger of doom' broke free from the ceiling a huge piece of dry wall falling with it, the dangerous looking tip, plunging straight into Genevieve's stomach, blood splattering everywhere. 

Jensen gagged as he turned his head away, slowly pushing himself away from the hole.

* 

Detective Stewart's car pulled up outside the Padalecki-Ackles residence, just as Jared pulled up, both parking in the street, exchanging worried looks. 

The sound of the front door opening and closing had them both looking over to see Jensen, bloody and walking slowly, come out of the house. 

Jared's eyes widened, "Jen!" he ran turned and ran to his husband, wrapping his arms around him. 

Jensen easing back, hissing in pain, "Careful." he offered Jared a weak smile. 

Morgan walked up to them, "What happened in there, Jensen?"

Jensen eyed the detective, "I think you know what happened, detective. That bitch was in my house, I fought for what's mine." 

Detective Morgan gave a nod, "Stay here." she told them, walking toward the house as other police cars pulled up. 

"She's dead, Jay," Jensen told him softly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

Jared frowned, "I don't care about her, as long as you're okay, that's all I care about." Jared told him, carefully pulling his husband closer, kissing his temple. 

Jared pulled his head back, looking into Jensen's face, "I guess Dean really did show up, huh?"

Jensen smiled slightly as he shook his head, "Nah, that was all me, Dean wouldn't have puked,"

Jared's brows rose, "You puked?"

Jensen nodded, "Twice, in the attic stairs on my way out."

Jared chuckled softly, pulling him back in for a hug, "Aw, my poor Smeckles." 

"I love you, Jay." Jensen said as he clung to Jared. 

Jared closed his eyes smiling softly, "I love you too, Jenny," he sighed, "so much."

**THE END.**


End file.
